The Framework
by Unknown By Most
Summary: As Daisy and Simmons step into the other world also known as the framework, they are met with life changing surprises. Will they save their friends in time, or will they be stopped by someone who's willing to take them down for good? There is a particular someone who wants them all to stay in the framework...
1. Waking Up

Something was leaking slowly, drop after drop after drop. Daisy thought it was just the raindrops hitting the cement below her. No. With her eyes wide open, she took a look at her unfamiliar surroundings. ''What the hell?'' She silently whispered to herself, seeing that her body was laying in a bath filled with white foam. Sunshine was leaking through the windows above her, making that whole scenery more pleasant and lively. Just then her thoughts made their way back to her. This was not real. This was the framework.

 _Living there for too long will kill you, but dying in there will definitely kill you._

Jemma's words rang in her head a few times until she concluded it was time to get up. Slowly and steadily, Daisy lifted herself out of the white, modern bathtub. Her long hair hit her bare back softly, and in surprise, she pulled her hand back and grasped the hair gently and brought it back forward.

''What in the world...'' Another whispered escaped from her as her eyes were digging into the beautiful hair that she remembered cutting a long time ago. Daisy looked around the room filled with daylight slowly, her gaze landed on the warm, soft towel that neatly folded on one of the wooden cabinets. She quickly wrapped herself in it, her weird thoughts never leaving. As soon as the towel was around her, covering the middle part of her body, Daisy burst out of the bathroom.

''Jemma?'' She questioningly said in a faint voice, hoping to hear the voice of her best friend from somewhere. No answer. Daisy stopped, taking in the sight in front of her. There was a messy bed covered in white, fresh sheets, but empty.

Her heart almost leaped out of her tight chest as soon as her gaze wandered onto a framed photo that rested on a wooden table. It was her. With Ward. Without any movement, Daisy continued to stare at the picture with her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide, out of shock and confusion.

 _No...Not him._

She thought to herself before she managed to break out of her current state of paralysis.

The sound of keys being shoved inside the lock came from the other side of the spacious room, as soon as the clicking sound came to indicate that the door unlocked, Daisy backed up. A familiar figure stepped inside the room, black hair, muscly well-shaped arms and chest, a strong jawline. It was him.

''Hey, Skye.'' Ward said, holding the bag of groceries in between his strong arms.

* * *

 ** _I've decided to make this short as it is the first chapter. I'd guys appreciate it so much if you would take your time to review because I don't know how many people want this story to be continued. If I get enough people who want to read this, then I'll continue writing this, and of course, in longer chapters :)_**


	2. In Search Of A Best Friend

Daisy took a cautious step back upon seeing his figure getting closer to her.

''Skye?'' Ward asked again, this time louder. A concerned look laced his sharp features when he stopped to look at her, ''What's wrong?''

Daisy shivered in disgust, she couldn't believe her eyes and ears. After all this time, he was asking her what's wrong? She threw her arms up in distress, about to ask the most important question of all, ''How...are you not...dead?'' The words finally managed to come out of her stuttering tone.

Ward narrowed his eyes and scratched his head in pure confusion, ''Dead?'' He asked as he let out an awkward, yet concerned sounding laugh, ''Should I know anything?'' He questioned again, disliking the girl's weird behavior. He'd been living with her for years, and that was the very first time she acted like that.

''Yes.'' Daisy confirmed with a firm nod, ''Dead.''

Ward took another step towards her after placing the heavy bag of groceries on their bed, ''Skye What-'' His voice was suddenly cut off by Daisy's rough one.

''Don't you call me that!'' Daisy exclaimed in an almost threatening way, this caused Ward to back up as his eyebrows furrowed downwards in a slight panicky manner. ''My name's Daisy, so stop pretending to be someone else when you're nothing else but a HYDRA monster!'' She yelled at him so loud that her towel nearly unwrapped itself from around her.

''HYDRA?'' Ward said, his heart was pounding inside his chest at an alarming rate, hearing his Skye like this was not something that he had ever seen. ''Skye, we're ordinary people who live together. I love you and you love me. Why would you even bring some evil organisation up what has never been a part of our lives? None of us is even interested in HYDRA!'' Ward explained while running his hand through his black, messy hair.

Daisy sighed in distress, tears filling her eyes, ''You can pretend however much you want, I don't want to be around a lying HYDRA agent.'' She said, and took in a deeper breath, ''Now, what did you do with Simmons?'' Daisy asked, both of their gazes locked in, as if they were meant to be that way.

''Simmons? Who's Simmons?'' Ward questioned again, the confusion never leaving his senses.

Daisy was really close to attacking him on the spot to reveal his identity that she knew, that she hated so much. But something inside her told her that he could overtake her if she tried. ''Jemma Simmons! The one you almost killed when sending her into the ocean with Fitz! The one you tortured just to get to Maveth!'' She could not believe herself that she was explaining all of this to him. All of those painful memories managed to bring tears to her eyes, one by one, the hot tears slowly started spilling from her brown, wide eyes and rolled down her soft, smooth cheeks.

''I'd never torture anyone!'' Ward exclaimed, but his voice remained as calm as ever, he pointed his two fingers at his body, ''I would never hurt anybody if there wasn't a reason! I don't know why you're suddenly accusing me of all of this, but I'd never hurt anybody you love or care about. I have no idea who Jemma Simmons is, but I did not touch her.'' He calmly explained the rest, his lip arms fell to the side as he was slowly giving up on arguing. A soft scoff escaped his gently lips, ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Ward asked, taking another look at her.

Daisy knew Ward was a good liar, but not that good to pretend not to hurt anybody. She knew that she would never live with such a monster...even in the framework.

 _Maybe he's different in the framework? Good?_

She thought to herself and it all made sense, but wherever Simmons was, she was not here, and Daisy needed to find her.

Ward slowly turned to the wooden table behind him, his eyes remained glued to his girlfriend as he picked up the framed picture of them both, ''This is us.'' He said and turned the small picture towards her, they were both smiling with the widest grins, ''We're happy, see? I don't know what happened to you during the few minutes that I was out and where you came up with all that nonsense about HYDRA and whatever the girl's name was. I honestly don't know, but I'm willing to forget if you just tell me what's happening.'' Ward calmly explained and took a seat on the untidy beat, the framed picture in hand.

''I'm going to find Simmons.'' Daisy stated, she did not trust him enough to stay with him for now, though he seemed pretty honest about everything.

 _You can't trust him. He's a traitor. He will always be._

Daisy told herself in her head and started walking towards the door that lead to the outside of wherever she was.

''Find _Simmons_ in a towel, Skye?'' Ward said and turned towards her. Daisy gritted her teeth, about to correct her name again but she managed to stop herself in order not to make this any more confusing than it already was. She looked down and saw the towel wrapped around her. No matter how much Daisy did not want to stay, she couldn't wander around in a towel and try to find Simmons like that.

''Don't talk to me.'' Daisy roughly said, earning a sigh from Ward, who continued to stare at her.

''You know what,'' He began, taking in a tired breath that indicated he was done with the arguing, ''You go do whatever you want and take a breather outside, and I'll sit here and try to figure out what's up with you. Now, you can come back anytime, but it would be best if you came back with a fresh mind.'' Ward explained in a soft tone, but it surely did not lack some anger and confusion.

Daisy remained silent in attempts not to bring anymore confusion upon himself and her apparent partner.

 _This is all in the framework. It is not real._

She reminder herself again. Wherever she was, whatever made Ward so honest and good, she was going to figure it all out...right after finding her best friend. They were going to sort this out. They needed to get their loved ones back.

* * *

 ** _Chapter two! Since some of you nice people decided to review, I'm bringing in you another, fresh chapter! PLEASE don't forget to review this one as it truly means a lot! I care about our opinions way too much you all!_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO REVIEW AND READ!_**

 ** _Please tell me what you think of this so far too!_**


	3. Dead

As soon as she got changed out of the soft towel, Daisy stormed out of the small apartment, she couldn't stand seeing Ward's face anymore without wanting to do something to him for all of the pain he had caused the whole team through out the past years.

''But he's dead...'' Daisy whispered to herself as she stepped onto the sidewalks of the busy streets, her head snapped itself up and her gaze drifted towards the big window, Ward's face was staring back at her, he seemed to care and was clearly worried judging from the look on his face. Ward moved away before Daisy could give him a dirty look.

Daisy knew anything was possible in the framework with all of the programming that Aida worked on. She was the mastermind behind all of this. But why and how did she know Ward? Why would Aida direct Daisy to wake up by Ward's side?

With a shake of her head, she decided to ignore the questions that she had no way of answering, Daisy was determent to find the only person who could possibly understand this. She was Jemma Simmons. ''We entered the framework together, we should be together...'' Daisy whispered to herself, she wasn't sure how big the whole framework was, it could be bigger that anything she'd known, but it could be smaller too than the real world.

''Can't believe it's the five year anniversary now,'' A man said with a fresh newspaper in his hand, '' Billionaire Leopold Fitz had lost his best friend all those five years ago, shocking.'' He said again and the woman next to him nodded with a saddened look.

That one name caught Daisy's attention, Fitz was somewhere around, she followed the young couple down the busy street until they stopped at the wooden bench and sat down, their eyes remained glued to the paper. Whoever Fitz was in the framework...He must be important.

''Excuse me,'' Daisy began uncomfortably as she approached the two, the man moved the newspaper away from his face.

''How can I help you?'' He asked cautiously, eyeing Daisy's outfit carefully as if it was the most unimpressing outfit he had ever laid his eyes on. He was wearing a dark, black suit and an expensive tie that was almost too nicely tied around his neck.

''I'm looking for Fitz. Leo Fitz, I've heard you talking about him and I thought you might now where he lives.'' Daisy spoke quietly in attempts to be as persuasive as possible. She shifted from one leg to another as the young couple shared a few looks.

''It is not a good time for him.'' The lady said in a posh tone, evening out her blue dress, ''It's been five years since he lost his best friend, Jemma Simmons.''

Daisy's legs nearly buckled from beneath her, her hands began to treble while her heart rammed inside her chest at an alarming rate. ''Lost...Her?'' She questioned for confirmation with a shaky voice. The woman and the man nodded with weird looks, as if they were not happy with her being around.

 _Dying in there will definitely kill you_

Simmons' words rang in Daisy's mind a few times then echoed before they disappeared.

 _She can't be dead. No. No. No. She can't be dead_

Daisy thought to herself, her eyes twitched as soon as she re-opened them.

''That's why we don't think you should visit him, he is not at his best during this day.'' The woman said, and by the tone of her voice, she clearly wanted this conversation to end. Daisy wasn't done, this was her only chance to get him back, she had to take it. ''Where can I find him?'' She asked.

''This is not a good time for Mister Fitz.'' The man spoke again, this time in a more serious tone.

Daisy formed her limp hands into fists that turned her fingers yellow slowly, ''You tell me where I can find him right now or I will do something to you and you'll regret not telling me...'' She whispered in a threatening tone, though she knew it wasn't the best option- but definitely the quickest one.

''Rockstone Lane!'' The man answered when Daisy got close enough to him, he did not like her posture, so he just gave in.

''Don't upset him even more.'' The lady warned, but Daisy had already stared walking.

Her worst enemy was Alive, her best friend Dead...

Daisy couldn't take it. Hot tears invaded her eyes and vision, making the world around her blurry. Simmons couldn't be dead, Daisy did not accept that, it wasn't right...

As soon as she approached the nearest alley, Daisy's body began giving up, she allowed herself to drop to the hard, concrete ground that was engulfed by the shadows of the buildings that stretched a over thirty meters tall. The tears in her eyes started dropping and rolling down her cheeks, leaving wet patches.

''She can't be dead...'' Daisy whispered to herself before letting out a loud sob that echoed throughout the dark alley, she hit the back of her head against the brick wall behind her, letting a few more tears fall down to the ground freely.

 _If tears could ease the pain, then let them come. Let them fall._

Daisy thought to herself, trapping herself in endless sobs...

* * *

 ** _How do you guys feel about this? Do you like it or not so far, because I'm not sure :) Please review, It would honestly mean so much to me_**


	4. Finding Him

When there were no tears left, Daisy got up and realization hit her right away; Simmons would not want Daisy to waste time here... Daisy had to get on with it, to save the rest, save what's left of the team. With shaky legs, she began marching out of the alley stiffly, a taxi was parked at the side on the road, so she got in with the little amount of money she found in her pockets.

''Take me to Rockstone Lane.'' Daisy said before the driver could even ask, he nodded and puffed out smoke out of his mouth and jammed the cigar back in. As soon as they arrived, Daisy was gasping for air, she handed him the money with an unpleasant look and stood in the middle of the ling street, big houses were on all sides, all with rich, huge gardens.

''Which one is his...'' Daisy whispered to herself, barely able to process where Fitz had been living in the framework. A well dressed man walked down the road towards Daisy, his expensive shoes clicked along the pavement and Daisy stepped in front of him, blocking his path. ''Sorry,'' She apologetically said before continuing, ''Where could I find Leo Fitz?''

The man smiled, ''Just up the road,'' He said and pointed towards the direction where he just came from, Daisy looked to where his finger was situated but the sun got in her eyes. ''Number 4'' The man then said with yet another smile before walking off casually.

Daisy nodded in a thankful manner, though the bloke paid no attention. She walked up the road, the rays of sunshine were hitting her soft skin, her gaze glued onto the golden number 4 stuck on a metal, black gate that surrounded every part of the big front yard. Daisy's mouth was hanging open at the sight of the huge house and the brand nee cars outside. Just how did he manage to get himself all of that?

With her heart pounding inside of her chest so strongly that she was pretty sure it was going to beat its way out, Daisy pressed the little button and the ringing sound began to echo out of the little box.

''Hello?'' A familiar voice answered, though the voice did not belong to Fitz. It belonged to someone else... Daisy was sure she had heard it before...Somewhere, for sure.

''I'm Daisy, I came to see Leo Fitz.'' She announced, and a long, silent pause fell upon between them two. The familiar voice didn't speak for a few moments, which got worrying. ''Are you still there?'' Daisy questioned in concern, she was eager just to get in and get Fitz back.

''Yes.'' The voice replied before a buzzing sound followed her voice, the big gate opened up, allowing Daisy in. She ran towards the big double door of the huge, modern house, her hand reached to knock but the door was yanked open, and she was met with a smile. Her smile...

Aida.

''What are you-'' Daisy was quickly cut off by a voice she knew very well.

''What's going on?'' Fitz asked, appearing out of another doorway, he did not look happy at all, there was no presence of joy in him and it was all clear why.

''We have unseen visitors.'' Aida announced, moving away from the door.

Fitz sighed and his eyes fell on Daisy, he then proceeded to look back at Aida, ''I'll sort this out, go.'' Fitz spoke softly and stepped in front of her, closer to the door so that he could see his guest more clearer. As soon as he was within her reach, Daisy wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to herself.

''I found you...'' She whispered, and it was all she needed to say for the tears to come back.

Fitz backed up with wide eyes and his arms signaling the surrender sign, ''Who are you, exactly?'' He asked, earning a shocked look from the person in front of him.

Daisy's face dropped, so did her heart and everything else that kept her alive, ''You know who I am, Fitz...'' She said, struggling for words, ''I'm Daisy, one of your closest friends...and Jemma's...'' Sadness filled her voice again, she was close to breaking down in tears again but managed to keep her composure, she had to get her family back now, while they were still alive.

Fitz's face turned from a confused one to a one filled with agony and rage, ''I don't know who you are, but do not mention her name ever again.'' He warned through gritted teeth, causing Daisy to back up a little. Aida joined them both again, and as soon as she came into view, Daisy lost it.

''What is that thing doing here?'' She questioned with a shivering tone, completely not understanding what that evil robot who destroyed everything for them would be with him.

''A thing?'' Fitz repeated angrily, his voice sounded rough and uneven as he formed his hands into fists, ''She's my fiance! Don't you call her a thing! Now, get out of my property until I didn't call the police!'' He yelled with his strong, Scottish accent.

 _Fiance?_

Daisy thought to herself, just to make sure that whatever she had just heard was in fact correct. It was. Daisy heard right, her gaze landed on their hands, both had shiny engagement rings on them. With one last look at Daisy, Fitz shut the door in front of her.

* * *

 ** _Did you expect Aida being his fiance? No? Yes? Is this any good? Please review :)_**

 ** _Thank you all so much for the positive feelings and comments, thanks for reading you all :)_**


	5. Location

Fitz sighed angrily when he heard a knock on his door again, he was about to open it but Aida stopped him, ''I'll take care of this, go rest. I know this day is hard for you.'' She said in her soothing voice, earning a hesitant nod from Fitz, who left the room and headed towards the double wooden staircase.

Aida looked around, seeing that Fitz was nowhere in sight, she opened the door.

''Fitz you need to listen-'' Daisy cut herself off once she saw that standing in the doorway was not the person-thing she wanted to see.

''Leo is occupied, I need you to leave.'' Aida warned, taking a step towards Daisy in her black high heels. Daisy let out a scoff while crossing her arms to indicate that she was not going anywhere.

''I don't know if you're different in the framework...And why Fitz is with you, but I will make sure-'' Aida's louder voice made Daisy flinch a little.

''You're not taking him out of here, he stays, just like everyone else. None of them are aware that this is the framework, they think it's real.'' Aida explained and closed the door behind her, stepping fully outside. The venom in her voice was hard to miss, but Daisy remained as stiff and confident.

''So, how are you aware that this is the framework? How are you here? How do you know all this if they don't know?'' Daisy questioned, tightening her crossed arms as she was eager to find out everything.

Aida sighed, ''Because I put myself in here, I created all of this, a place where you can be happy...'' She said, her robotic voice slightly disappeared as she was drifting away into some sort of calmness. Aida snapped her eyes open, ''And I know why you are here. You're here to get them back, to make them aware, but I'm not going to let you.'' She said and grabbed Daisy by her neck without any warning.

Aida's strong grip was cutting off the amount of oxygen, Daisy gasped, trying to escape from the stiff grasp, her eyes widened once she felt her legs hover above the ground, Daisy could never imagine that Aida was programmed with so much strength.

A chocking sound escaped from Daisy's lips, she swung her leg back and then forward, hitting Aida in the stomach hardly. She didn't even budge, her grip remained even tighter around Daisy's neck, who was slowly beginning to turn purple.

Without having no other option, the young inhuman stretched out her arms, releasing a wave shock towards the robot. As soon as the waves hit Aida, she was sent sprawling across the ground and the grass, hitting the main double door of the mansion. The door behind Aida was yanked open, and a shocked Fitz was starring at them both, he knelt down in front of his fiance and a worried look laced his features, ''Are you okay? What happened?'' He questioned, his eyes fell back on Daisy, who had regained her color on her face.

Aida groaned in pain, ''She attacked me.'' Aida stated and looked at Daisy with a weak look, Fitz helped her up and lead her back inside, out of what he thought was harms way.

''I didn't attack her first, she made me attack her, I needed to defend myself!'' Daisy yelled, in attempts to justify the truth. Aida was clearly here to ensure that they all stayed put in the framework, but Daisy wasn't going to allow that.

Traces of rage formed on Fitz's face as he approached Daisy and grabbed her by the arm roughly, though she could've easily showed him off due to having the skill, she chose not to. ''Get out of here right now, I could easily call the police for assaulting my fiance but I'd rather not. Not today, today I have enough reasons to stay miserable.'' He said, and once they reached the gate, Fitz pushed Daisy out roughly and closed the large gate in front of him, a clicking sound escaped as it locked itself.

''Fitz, listen to me.'' Daisy said in a much calmer voice, but he continued to walk. Having no other option, Daisy knew that the only choice she had was to bring her up... ''Simmons would want you to listen.'' She said and he stopped still in his tracks. She could see his body twitching slightly, and though she was unable to see his face, she knew it was full of pain. She could feel it, because her face looked the same.

''I'm closer to her than you can image.'' Daisy spoke up again, Fitz looked to the ground and his shadow copied his movement.

''You know nothing about her. I don't know you, therefore you don't know her. I know everyone Simmons knows.'' Fitz said, his voice was filled with sorrow, though it remained soothing as if nothing was wrong. Daisy shook her head, ''You do know everyone that Simmons knows, but not _here._ '' Daisy said while taking a step towards the gate, she wrapped her arms around them for support and stared and Fitz's still figure that did not dare to look at her.

Fitz turned around, his face was pale with a disappointed look on it, ''You come into my house, hurt my fiance, then talk about my dead best friend and say stuff that even I can't understand!'' He exclaimed and placed his palm onto his face as he paced around the little gravel path, ''I don't know you, but what I do know about you is that you're a completely psychotic lady who needs help.'' He said coldly, with no emotion what so ever, '' And you don't know Simmons.'' Fitz turned around and started heading back towards his house.

''Worked at SHIELD, met you at the SHIELD academy, was a biochemist, a doctor with a PhD, smart with brown hair and often quoted Harry Potter...'' Daisy began listing everything she knew about Simmons, saying _was_ and not _is_ made Daisy's heart drop a little, she couldn't acknowledge that her friend was dead... but she still had to get them all back.

''A terrible liar...'' Daisy said, making Fitz stop again, he turned around, his face facing the ground.

''She was...'' Fitz admitted with a little smile, he put his hands in his pockets and looked at Daisy, and yet again, all of his emotions disappeared, ''I really don't know who you are and how you know so much about her, but you're not okay mentally, get some help.'' His Scottish accent rang in her head as he was slowly turning around again.

''You're hesitating.'' Daisy said, this time sounding more confident than before.

''What?'' Fitz asked, his voice cracking. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his full attention towards Daisy.

''You're hesitating, you're curious.'' She said, proud of seeing that in him, and Daisy knew exactly why he was that way. She had just listed the most important things about her, the most memorable ones that only her and Fitz knew and that was the reason he was now paying attention.

Fitz nodded and looked down again, his blue eyes began shinning as the rays of orange sunshine hit his face, it was slowly setting, glowing up the sky and clouds in different evening colors. ''You got me.'' He admitted with a simple look, which quickly formed into a curious look, ''How do you know that about her, I've never told anyone that much about Simmons, not even my fiance.'' Fitz said, with pure honesty in his eyes.

''Because I've been...'' Daisy was about to tell him everything that happened in SHIELD, but she needed to get his trust first, otherwise he'd think she was psychotic again since in the framework, Fitz did not know her. ''You and me had a strong story with Simmons. I don't know half of your story with her, and you don't know half of mine...'' She said, hoping that was enough for him to say something.

''I was with Simmons for most of my-and even her life. If she knew you, I should know you too, she would've told me your half of the story with her...'' He whispered, lifting his head up, his gaze traveled up, locking in with Daisy's.

''You don't know just how much you know, Fitz.'' Daisy said again, trying to keep him as occupied as she possibly could in attempts go get something out of him.

Fitz shook his head in a mocking way, ''What the hell are you even saying. One time, I want to believe you, but then the other, you start saying stuff that I don't understand.'' He scoffed silently and kicked the gravel with his expensive shoes.

Daisy nodded in an eager manner, she wanted him to know what was going on, but she knew it was going to be difficult, ''That's right, you don't understand.'' Daisy confirmed what he had just said, ''Because you don't know what the hell you're doing _here._ ''

He shook his head in confusion, again thinking of her as some sort of mental human being, ''here is here. Why do you keep referring to here as something weird?'' He asked, definitely having picked up her pronunciation and Daisy looked at him with some hope in her eyes. ''Because you're not where you think you are. This isn't real, Fitz, some things you knew have clearly been deleted out of your head since you can't even remember me!'' She said, pointing at herself.

Fitz just waved with his arm, having heard enough, ''Just leave now, please.'' He said, and no matter how much Daisy was protesting in attempts to get him to turn around, Fitz was not listening.

Before Fitz could take another step towards his home, Daisy yelled out, ''Where's she buried?'' Her voice broke at the question, but she wanted to see the grave, something inside of her told her that she should go. Fitz hesitated but slowly turned around, ''Why?'' He questioned with a broken look, wet patches started forming in his red eyes, he had clearly cried before. Daisy couldn't believe how broken he must had been feeling...

''I need to say goodbye...'' She whispered, allowing another small tear to drop. The engaged scientist stepped towards the gate and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, he smeared the black ink across the paper as he wrote down the location of the grave site.

''I don't want to see you here again, and most importantly, don't mention Jemma's name, or hurt my fiance.'' Fitz warned, threat and anger lacing his tone while he walked back towards his house, where Aida was patiently waiting for him with an anxious look on her face. She moved the curtains back where they should be when she saw that her fiance was coming back in but before Aida left the window, she gave Daisy a look of warning that indicated for Daisy to stay away.

* * *

 _ **I was finally able to deliver a longer chapter!**_

 ** _A review would be great and I'm so glad to be reading them and seeing that all of your comments are positive! Thank you so much you all :)_**


	6. The Grave

Daisy managed to get another taxi on her way out from his home. She'd been forgotten...and she was positive it was all Aida's work.

''Where to?'' The young driver asked and turn to her, his voice broke Daisy out of her complicated thoughts. She reached for her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that Fitz had written down on, it was the apparent grave site where Jemma was buried.

The driver nodded, ''Visiting someone special?'' He asked in a curious voice when he started up the car and began to drive towards the location. Daisy gritted her teeth, she didn't want to see the grave at all, but she had to be sure it was there, she had to be sure Jemma was truly gone...But something told her she wasn't. They entered the framework together, Jemma couldn't be far. Daisy was more than sure of that.

She gave in and nodded, not denying the fact that Jemma was indeed special, ''Yeah, my best friend.'' Daisy replied and held her voice calm, not allowing herself to break once more. It didn't take more than ten minutes to get there, Daisy got out and gave the young driver the money, insisting for him to keep the change.

The area was big, full of tombstones that were different shapes and sizes. The different names of people were craved into them nicely, some older and some younger. Most of the tombstones were slowly decaying, clearly nobody had been there in a while. As thee evening sun began to sent, painting the sky orange, Daisy walked around the area in attempts to find that one grave that she had been looking for.

Her head snapped down as a few dry flowers ended up being crashed beneath her boots, the sound got her attention and she was glad it did.

There it was. The name. The name was carved in big letters and the tombstone was placed into the ground, covered be the green, fresh short grass.

''Jemma Anne Simmons.'' Daisy's voice began to treble with the rest of the body as she read the name of her beloved friend. ''Devoted daughter and a loving friend.'' As soon as her voice stopped reading what was carved into the tombstone she fell to the ground in sobs.

Jemma was really gone...

The sun had completely set and Daisy had managed to stop herself from crying, she wasn't sure if she had anymore tears for this, she didn't think coming into the framework would have broken her so much. She didn't think she'd have to lose any more people...

With not enough money left for a hotel, she had nowhere else to go. Daisy just couldn't go back to Ward, she didn't trust him, even if he was different in the framework. After everything that he had put the whole team through, Daisy couldn't even stare at his face for longer than ten minutes without hiding the urge to kill him right there and then.

Daisy sat down and leaned against the tree beside Jemma's grave and closed her eyes without any hesitation, they felt heavy so falling asleep was not a problem. She needed it. Sleep was something that was necessary if she wanted to figure this all out. To bring the rest back. With a final breath of lucidness, Daisy allowed her mind and body to drift away, somewhere else that was better than here.

''Hey, look at her!'' A childish voice came from Daisy's right side, the loud voice caused her eyes to open calmly. It was just a kid, pointing his finger at her.

''Leave her alone!'' An older woman yelled and dragged the kid away from Daisy with a slight roll of her eyes as they exited the burial site. Daisy jumped up on her feet, feeling a sudden wave of energy rushing through her body. Her boots crashed anything beneath them as Daisy made her way towards Jemma's grave, realizing that she had not checked the date of her death before falling asleep. Her instincts kept nagging her to check, she had to do it.

''September 11th...'' Daisy whispered, reading Jemma's birth date that had been carved into the nicely shaped stone, She dragged her eyes along the tombstone only to find the same set of roses covering the date. The wind uncovered the date for her just as she was about to kick the flowers to the side.

Her eyes remained glued to the site in front of her. Nothing but confusion laced her mind that had been trying to figure out a way to bring everyone back.

''What the hell?'' Daisy asked herself quietly in a whisper, no date of death was written on the tombstone, just squares, that looked quite recent. They were new, Daisy could see it just by looking at their structure and shape, and the way that they hadn't been covered in traces of green like the rest of the tombstone.

''These squares must be covering her 'death date'.'' Daisy whispered to herself and squinted her eyes to see better, with her knees bent, Daisy squatted down and ran her soft hand through the tombstone. The squares were...painted onto the tombstone.

The paint still smelled fresh, as if they were made not long ago at all.

''She's alive...'' Daisy whispered to herself in shock, ''Jemma's alive!''

She hoped that whatever she had in mind now was the truth, because she could not do this all without her best friend by her side.

 _She was alive and somewhere in the framework._

* * *

 ** _YOUR reviews and opinions are HIGHLY appreciated. You can post all the theories you like if you want to ;) I'm curious to see what you guys think!_**

 ** _Remember, SHIELD is coming back on 4th April!_**

 ** _Are you liking this story so far?_**


	7. The Traitor Earns The Trust

The real question was where? Where could Simmons possibly be? Daisy had no idea how large the framework was or however Aida had programmed it, but Jemma was somewhere, and Daisy told herself she'd do anything to find her.

''Think logically...'' She whispered to herself and cupped her own face in distress.

''You didn't come back last night.'' A voice that she hated came from behind her. Daisy turned around slowly, only to find Ward leaning against another tree, his tight shirt stretched out when he straightened himself and walked towards her.

Daisy had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes, ''What do you want?'' She questioned and closed her eyes, in attempts to get any ideas going.

Ward sighed, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as soon as she felt his warm breath behind her, ''To help you, I don't know what's gotten into you, Skye, but I'm willing to help.''

 _Skye._

He called her that name again, Daisy pulled her long hair forward, remembering that she was still known as Skye when she had it at that length. ''I'm not Skye.'' She stated confidently, only to earn another sigh from him. Daisy was sure that Ward thought she was insane, but she didn't care as long as she herself knew that she wasn't.

''Okay,'' He took a deep breath and took a step back, ''You're whatever you want to be named, but you're still my girlfriend, we've made so many memories together, I can't let you go.'' Ward said, and Daisy heard the sudden break in his voice.

She shook her head, deciding not to answer him. He was surely different in the framework-but she just couldn't trust him that easily. ''I know you want nothing more than to kill me, Ward.'' Her tongue twisted as soon as she pronounced his name with hatred. Ward turned to her with a blank look, worry lacing his face that had started to become pale.

''I'd never want to kill you...'' He said with a shake of his head as fear lingered in his voice.

Daisy was about to throw another insult at him, but a loud sound of a gunshot stopped her from doing that. With her ears alert, she snapped her head towards the direction of the sound and saw a well shaped figure approaching her with a metal object in her hands.

It was Aida. With a gun. Daisy's mind had stopped working while her body entered the state of paralysis. She couldn't move, not a single muscle would cooperate no matter how hard she tried to move out of harms way. Aida lifted the metal pistol up once more, taking aim at Daisy.

With her eyes closed, Daisy prepared for the searing pain of a bullet piercing through her skin. It never came. Her back hit the soft grass with a thud and she groaned out before opening her heavy eyelids that she had shut tightly. Daisy found Ward on top of her body, shielding her from the incoming bullets.

He groaned out in pain as he got up, with her hand in his own, and that was when Daisy noticed that he'd been hit in the shoulder. For her.

''Is this convincing enough?'' Ward asked, attempting to mask his pained voice as he pointed at his shoulder, ''Convincing enough that I don't want to kill you and would never do anything to hurt you?''

Upon hearing that, Daisy nodded.

She could've been the one to get shot, but he took it for her. Saved her. Ward now had her trust and Daisy was sure that he was indeed different in the framework.

Not realizing that his hand was holding hers, they both ran for the nearest cover to avoid any bullets that sprayed towards them.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys don't mind that I slowly make them trust each other more... This story should be full of feels and action! I'd be great if you could review and I promise to give you another chapter today!_**

 ** _Thanks a lot for reading :) Enjoying it so far? Let me know! :)_**


	8. Here

''Who is this woman?'' Ward yelled over the gunfire in front of the tombstone that was shielding his body, he tapped his shoulder lightly and brought the same hand back only to find a lot of fresh, red blood on it. The stinging pain radiated through his shoulder and the rest of the body, though it was not as bad because huge amounts of adrenaline were coursing through his veins.

''Long story!'' Daisy yelled from his right side, also hiding behind a bigger tombstone, she wanted to use her powers, but at the same time she knew that she'd only bring more confusion towards herself from the-already-confused Ward.

He nodded, pretending to be satisfied with her answer. ''We have to run, Skye.'' He yelled as the sound of gunshots got closer, he peeked through the corner of the stone and saw that the figure of the woman was getting nearer within every word they spoke. Daisy nodded in agreement, and motioned towards a bunch of trees in front of them.

''Should be enough cover for us to run without getting shot again!'' She exclaimed through the ear blasting sounds. One after another, Aida's shots kept missing. Daisy was up on her feet when the shooting subsided, she quickly leaned to her right side to sneak a look at what was going on. ''Now!'' Daisy yelled, giving more that a louder signal that indicated for Ward to run whilst Aida was reloading her gun with annoyed and angry groans. As soon as Ward left his spot, his hand against his shoulder, Daisy took off after him, leaving Aida behind.

Before they managed to round the corner of the grave site, Daisy turned her heard back only to find two men dressed in black dragging Aida gently into a rich looking dark car with tinted windows. ''They must be working for her.'' She whispered to herself in disgust and followed after injured Ward. His shirt was dark red and the blood didn't stop oozing out of him.

They made it into a dimly light alley and Ward slumped against the wall in pain, snapping his head to the side, he saw his flesh ripping off of his wounded shoulder. Daisy knelt down in front of him and flinched at the gruesome site that she was looking at. ''Are you okay?'' The words came out of her dry lips before she could even process saying it, Daisy would've never thought she cared enough for Ward to ask him such question. To care. She didn't think she cared enough. But again, he took _that_ bullet _for her._

Ward nodded, slightly dazed at everything that had happened, ''Since yesterday...'' He began and stopped in deep though to think of what to say next, ''You've been acting weird, so weird that I can't even process anything anymore. You leave the house-the house where we have lived together for years and refuse to talk to me, then the next thing I know when I find you is that we're being shot at.'' Ward explained, almost yelling, but he managed to contain his emotions in tact. He was beyond confused-scared even.

''I think there's something I should know, Skye, and I think it's a good time for you to start telling me now.'' Ward said with a confident nod, Daisy wasn't sure what to think of it, he'd probably assume whatever she said would be false because it was really hard to believe. She, herself even knew it was stupid, but this wasn't real. This was all programming. But how could she explain it all to some _programmed being?_

Ward was not real. Nothing around her was. The only people that were real were her family and friends...the ones plugged into the actual machine.

With a sigh, Daisy began talking, ''You won't believe me if I tell you.'' She said with a shallow breath and searched for any kind of confusion on Ward's face.

He furrowed his brows, ''Try me.'' His face was laced with curiosity and the expected confusion.

Daisy sighed again and rolled her eyes while getting closer to him, ''You'll think I'm an idiot and possibly a person who needs mental help.'' She said and placed her shaky hands on top of his shoulder before squeezing tightly, making him flinch in pain.

''Oh come on, you've been acting weird since yesterday, it's a bit too late for me to think that you need mental help only now.'' Ward said and bit his tongue in order not to let out a sound as he felt her hands on top of him, pushing in the bullet deeper into his wound, though it did help in stopping the bleeding.

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to be humorous and held back the urge to smack him right there and then, but he was injured enough, and of course, she didn't blame him this time. Anyone would be confused under those circumstances, nobody would believe her that this all wasn't real.

''I said try me and tell me.'' Ward said, breaking the silence between them.

''Fine.'' Daisy bit back, and gritted her teeth, ''Nothing here is damn real. I'm looking for my friends and family that have been put _here_ by an android-the same _woman_ who tried to kill us.'' She tried emphasizing her words whilst speaking, just in attempts to prove to Ward that she was not lying.

Ward shook his head in confusion, completely ignoring his stinging shoulder, '' _Put here_?'' He questioned and Daisy simply replied with a nod. By the look that sat on his face, it was obvious that Ward was finding it hard to believe her.

''Listen,'' Daisy said, grabbing his attention instantly, ''You're dead in the real world-where I come from and I have no idea what Aida put me with you, I don't even know why you're calling me Skye, but it's clear that she wants to mess with my head whilst I'm here. No,'' She said, stopping herself in her little explanation that didn't even make sense to her.

With wide eyes, she looked at Ward's, which were still filled with love for her, ''Aida had made a copy of me long before I was here.'' Daisy said with her eyes wide, ''That's why I ended up with you, I mean I'm not sure why with you, but _here._ I ended up _here_ out of all the many other places where I could have ended up in.''

All of this still didn't fully make sense to her, but she was slowly getting it. Piece by piece, she would solve this...

But first, to get everyone back, she needed to find Simmons, who was still the only one here-expect for Aida- who knew about this all. Knew that this was not real. Just programming.

''We should go to the hospital.'' Daisy suggested, eager to change the topic. Changing the topic wasn't the only thing that made her say that, she cared for Ward, because he was different. He was different in a way she had always imagined and hopped him to be.

Ward shook his head, surprising her, ''I'd be too much to explain,'' He stopped, and that again surprised Daisy, ''Plus, I would prefer going back home to get some happiness there, and maybe, we could fish this thing out.'' He pointed at his gnarly looking shoulder while attempting to stand up.

Daisy stepped forwards and reached out for him, helping him get up. ''How far are we?'' She asked and looked at his bleeding shoulder.

''Far.'' Ward replied and waved with his uninjured arm for the taxi, the taxi pulled over in front of them, the driver that smelled of smoke looked at Ward's shoulder before minding his own business.

Without any extra traffic, the ride back wasn't as long as they had expected. The both of them made their way up the stairs right after Ward paid the cab driver. He slipped the key in and unlocked the door, revealing the same, cozy apartment where Daisy had first woken up.

She closed the door behind them just as Ward sat on the black leather sofa, it was the brightest spot in the house which allowed them to see where the bullet was. Simmons would have had it all figured out, and it was more than one reason for Daisy to get her back as soon as she could.

''I can do it myself.'' Ward said, tilting his eyebrows up when he saw her just staring at the wound blankly. Daisy nodded, thinking that his idea was indeed better. ''There's a clean knife on the kitchen counter.'' He said and pointed towards the kitchen, Daisy grabbed the shiny, sharp knife and brought it back into the lounge area.

Ward stretched his arm out, waiting to receive the knife, Daisy hesitated but soon gave it to him.

 _He took a damn bullet for you. He doesn't want to hurt you. He does NOT want to kill you._

She quickly reminded herself that in her mind and as soon as she re-opened her eyes Daisy saw a bullet rolling on the floor beneath Ward's shoes. He was holding his shoulder in pain that made almost all of his body ache, Daisy went back into the kitchen right after grabbing a soft, white towel from one of the chairs, she placed it under the tap and brought it back to him.

Ward hissed when she pressed the wet towel to his shoulder, ''Are you gonna tell me more?'' He questioned and debated in his mind whether she was crazy or not.

Daisy shook her head, ''Not now, first, I need to find the Simmons, then we could both explain it to you if you're still willing to listen.'' She said and Ward simply nodded.

''I'm always willing to listen.'' He replied before letting out a groan when he felt the towel digging deeper into his bloodied wound.

''I need a drink.'' Daisy said out of nowhere and stood up, leaving him alone. She made her way into the nicely furnished kitchen and turned on the tap, placing the clear glass under it. A fresh smelling newspaper attracted her attention.

 _They even have newspapers in the framework?_

Daisy asked herself in her mind, thinking of the many ways it could be useful. She wondered what news were shared in the framework, was it far different from the real world?

The front page was covered in big, bright blue letters.

 **-M** alibu

L **A**

 **-N** ightingale plaza-20:00

 **-S** outh Pasadena-14:00

 **-C** ity hall-17:00

 **-A**

 **-P** ark (Griffith)-12:00

 **-I**

 **-N**

 **-G** etty center-11:00

With one last look at the first page of the newspaper, Daisy stopped scanning it for useful information and went back to help Ward, though her mind was still filled with ways of finding Simmons.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think of this chapter? Please review and thank YOU :) Do you get anything so far? -nudge nudge-**_


	9. A Lone Figure

Daisy placed the damp cloth over Ward's injured shoulder gently, careful not to cause him anymore pain because she began to trust him. He was indeed different-innocent even. They stitched the wound up, though not to a good extent, the stitches were clearly visible and out of place, but that was the best they could do without Jemma here or a proper doctor.

''You know,'' Ward began, and bit on his tongue when she pressed down too hard, ''I'm starting to believe you.'' As soon as those words left his lips, Daisy looked at him in surprise. She knew it wouldn't be easy for anyone to understand, but she was glad he did. ''Really?'' Daisy asked, almost sounding sarcastic, ''Why's that?''

Ward sighed while he thought about everything that had happened in the past two days, ''First off all, I come back home and you're different all of a sudden-like a different person but in the same body. Then I go out to find you and get shot by an apparent android who looks like a damn human and then you tell me that I'm not real without cracking a laugh, you looked dead serious.'' He said without any hesitation. Daisy was about to hit him again.

''Of course I'm serious, this isn't some game, Ward. I'm out here to find my team.'' She said and held back the urge to roll her eyes, but she couldn't blame him for not fully understand this-because Daisy couldn't understand it herself.

''I need a drink.'' Ward said and got up, bringing her out of the complex thoughts that she had been lost in for days now. Daisy heard the tap running as soon as Ward entered the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass.

''Manscaping?'' Daisy heard him say with confusion.

Daisy snapped her head towards his voice, ''What did you just say?'' She questioned, her eyes wide. That one word could be exactly what she was looking for.

Ward flipped the page of the newspaper to the other, ''I said manscaping, why?'' He asked, it was a unique word but Ward did not understand what it meant or if it had any connection with 'her outside world and friends'. Daisy jumped up from the sofa and meet her way into the kitchen, ''How do you know that word?'' She asked and eyed him carefully.

Ward rolled his eyes, instantly thinking that he was being blamed and not trusted again, he placed the newspaper down onto the counter to reveal the first page.

 **-M** alibu

L **A**

 **-N** ightingale plaza-20:00

 **-S** outh Pasadena-14:00

 **-C** ity hall-17:00

 **-A**

 **-P** ark (Griffith)-12:00

 **-I**

 **-N**

 **-G** etty center-11:00

Daisy had looked at the newspaper not too long ago, but she didn't get a proper look at it. She was thankful that Ward pointed it out.

''See?'' He asked and dragged his finger downwards near the highlighted letters. ''My turn to ask questions.'' He stated and took in a confused breath, ''What does that word have to do with anything?''

Daisy wasn't going to go into details about the word, so she gave him a simple explanation, ''It's our safe word. Manscaping is our safe word.'' She said and a smile lingered just above her chin. Jemma was really alive.

''Simmons, you're a genius.'' Daisy whispered to herself and let out a small breath of happiness. Her gaze drifted across the whole front page of the newspaper and she looked at Ward's watch. ''What's the time?''

Ward look at his watch, not missing the joy in her voice, ''half past four.'' He looked at the newspaper again, and it was clear what their next destination would be.

Daisy nodded, ''I need to be at the city hall by five.'' She announced and headed for the door that lead outside. Ward grabbed her arm gently which made her eyes widen in fear and confusion. Was he going to hurt her just like he did in the real world?

'' _We._ '' Ward said, leaving Daisy even more confused.

She shook her head, ''What?''

He released her arm and smiled at her softly, '' _We_ need to be at the city hall by five, not _you._ '' He explained and the smile did not leave his sharp face. He was going to help her. Again. Though Daisy was positive that she could do it by herself, she was definitely thankful for his help and words.

Daisy hesitated for a moment, but finally managed to thank him, ''Thanks.'' She said and they both left the apartment. It was hard for her to look him in the face and say all those nice things since in the real world, all Ward was was a monster. But here, however, he took a bullet and that earned her trust. Daisy was confident that she could trust him and she did. By the time Daisy had finished thinking, she was sitting in the back of a cab, with Ward by her side, she didn't even realize that he had a leather jacket on and a clean shirt and made it all look like he never got shot.

''How's your shoulder holding up?'' She questioned as the cab took a right turn and entered the space where there was a lot of traffic ahead.

Ward nodded and looked at his arm, ''Bleeding.'' He replied, feeling wet liquid stain his new, fresh shirt. But at least it was covered.

Dais looked out of the window, she couldn't believe that Simmons thought of all of that. Using their safe word and adding locations next to each letter was smart, but that was who Simmons was; smart. She looked down at her watch, they had ten minutes left to get there. Ward saw the worried look on Daisy's face and decided to take action, ''We haven't got all day.'' He said to the driver calmly, who just nodded and scoffed at the same time whilst pointing at the front window that revealed many cars in front of them.

''Tell that to them.'' The driver said and rolled his eyes. The lights in front of them flashed green, and the driver accelerated, it was exactly what they needed.

''Just five more minutes, Skye.'' Ward informed and saw her face relax slightly, though it was still kind of tense and annoyed.

But then again, Daisy couldn't blame him for calling her Skye. ''Is that what you always called me before I got here?'' She asked and he nodded.

''Always, and you called me by my first name.'' Ward said and smiled softly at her, she was still the same to him, no matter if she acted different and came from a different world like she had said herself. Ward didn't care. Daisy was still his Skye.

The cab came to a stop, Ward handed him the money and he drove off right when the two started marching along the even pavement that glittered because of the heated sun. ''There it is.'' He said and pointed at the white, tall building with many stories.

Daisy looked around in attempts to spot the figure of her best friend. She looked at her watch and it was exactly five.

''Who's that?'' Ward asked and his gaze traveled up the stairs up to a lone figure standing there.

Brown hair. Jeans and a white t-shirt.

''Simmons.'' Daisy breathed out quietly with her eyes wide open as she was on the verge of crying. This whole time she had doubts that Simmons was alive. But there she stood in the distance. Alive.

* * *

 _ **I had such a busy week but hopefully I can squeeze more updates in! Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are honestly the best people ever, thank you for reviewing like every single chapter of this story. Please continue to review and leave opinions as they truly matter to me! :)**_

 _ **What do you think is going to happen in the story? I'm curious what you guys think.**_


	10. The scientist

Daisy broke off into a run, she scaled the stairs quickly with her eyes and arms wide open, the sound of her boots clicking loudly got Jemma's attention, who turned to Daisy in sudden surprise. ''Daisy!'' Jemma yelled and ran towards her, wrapping Daisy in a warm hug whilst tears streamed down her face.

''Oh...I thought I wouldn't be able to find you.'' Jemma said with a slight sniffle as she pulled away slowly.

Daisy let out a laugh which was still mixed with hot tears which she wiped away, ''I thought you were dead.'' She said and poked Jemma just to really make sure that she was not dreaming. The biochemist looked at her with confusion, ''Dead?'' She questioned, thought her voice didn't sound fearsome, it sounded more eager to find out what happened. Daisy nodded instead if repeating the word.

''Aida is here.'' Daisy said, deciding that they finally had to get to work on getting the rest of the team back. She wanted to start by telling Jemma the basics and to Daisy's surprise, Jemma just nodded, slight fire of anger in her eyes. ''I know,'' She said as a breath escaped her, ''She's with Fitz, isn't she?'' Jemma asked, and all Daisy could do was nod.

''How do you know?'' The inhuman asked, moving away slightly as a group of people attempted to get up the stairs.

''The newspapers have been crazy, writing about Leo Fitz and Aida. Apparently, he's a billionaire now, and was mourning because someone close to him has died...'' Jemma explained, her arms never stayed still. Everything that she had read on the papers shocked her. But who was he mourning for? That she did not know.

''He was mourning because it was you. You died.'' Daisy explained, earning another shocked glance from the smart scientist. With her eyes wide, Jemma began shaking. Daisy turned around to see what Jemma was looking at and what turned her pale. Ward.

He was approaching them slowly, taking his time to make it up the stairs.

''What is he doing here?'' Jemma asked with a shaky voice which stuttered within every word she pronounced. Daisy grabbed Jemma's shoulders to steady the scientist's shivering body.

''Listen,'' Daisy began with a breath, ''He's different here, okay? I promise you that he's got nothing to do with Hydra in the framework, he's just a civilian.''

Jemma shook her head to make sure that she wasn't hearing anything differently, ''How did you find him? He's dead!'' She exclaimed, and Daisy had to grasp Jemma's shoulders again to keep her in her place.

''Well, I guess Aida had ways to bring dead people back into the framework.'' She said and swallowed the tight lump that had formed in her throat as soon as she thought about Aida, who nearly killed her. Ward stopped next to them and placed his hand forward in attempts to shake Jemma's.

''I'm Grant-'' Jemma quickly cut him off with a threatening look.

''Grant Ward. I know who you are and I don't think I'll ever be able to forget your face.'' She said in disgust and turned back to face Daisy, who expected such reaction from her best friend. Ward pulled his hand back and placed it in his pocket.

''Jemma, he took a bullet for me.'' Daisy said, grabbing Jemma's attention once more. Jemma straightened herself, if Daisy trusted him, she knew what she'd eventually have to trust him too. But it was still too soon for her to feel that way about him, Jemma couldn't see him as someone good after he tortured her in there, after he dropped her and Fitz into the ocean, she could never see him as good after that.

''So that's the Simmons you've been talking about?'' Ward asked, carefully eyeing the girl next to Daisy who refused to talk to him. Daisy grabbed his arm and pulled him aside for a few moments.

''Please don't try to talk to her,'' She began, ''You tortured her in the real world and did other bad things that she hates you for.'' Daisy explained, and Ward could feel his heart feeling faster because he knew he would never hurt a fly. He would never hurt anyone if it wasn't necessary.

''But you know I wouldn't do that.'' He said with a pleading look, earning a nod from Daisy.

''Not in the framework, but you did terrible things to her and Fitz in the real world- to all of us. So, please, give her time.'' Daisy explained and walked back towards the lone figure of the scientist, who was lost in her thoughts.

''The newspaper said I died five years ago...'' Jemma said when Daisy was within her reach, ''And five years ago that was the time I've been dropped in the ocean...''

''What are you trying to say?'' Daisy questioned because Simmons was clearly onto something.

''And Ward is here for a reason...'' Jemma whispered and tensed when she said his name.

''Which means?'' Daisy waved her arms around for slight emphasis, encouraging Simmons to continue.

''Daisy,'' She said, completely ignoring Daisy's question, ''What do you regret the most?'' Jemma asked, and Daisy stood up straight. She had so many regrets that she could barely count. Daisy shook her head, unsure if she was able to answer that question. With so many regrets in her life, it was hard for her to chose which moment she regretted the most. It broke her heart when Lincoln sacrificed himself, she regretted not getting to the spaceship with Hive first, she regretted it so much... then her mum...losing almost all of her family was another regret too.

 _Ward is here for a reason._

Jemma's words rang in her mind loud and clear. He was. Daisy knew why. She regretted Ward revealing himself to be working for Hydra. That moment broke her so much- turned her into someone else. It didn't break her because he was her teammate, it broke her because she loved him. Loved him more than anyone else...

Loved him all up until now... But not the Ward who worked with Hydra. The old Ward who saved their lives on multiple occasions. Daisy loved him, and that was why he was here...

* * *

 ** _Whoop, they're finally uncovering that the framework has removed their biggest regrets..._**

 ** _They still have to be on lookout for Aida...because oh boy, she isn't done hunting them. PLEASE REVIEW THIS YOU LOVELY READERS :) You guys never fail to put a smile on my face with all the positivity so thank you sooo incredibly much :)_**


	11. Hands Around Weapons

''What's your biggest regret, Daisy?'' Simmons asked once again, snapping the inhuman out of her thoughts.

Daisy swallowed sharply, not knowing if she should admit to it, she still loved the old Ward. With a fierce nod, Daisy spoke up, ''My biggest regret was Ward turning out to be Hydra...'' She admitted finally, and Simmons only nodded, seemingly understanding Daisy.

''Why?'' Daisy asked in attempts to clear up the slight embarrassment.

''This world...'' She said and looked around, taking in the beautiful views, nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the framework, but Daisy was up to something. ''It's based on our biggest regrets. It took them away, everyone has a more happy life I suppose, except for Fitz of course.'' She explained, and Daisy seemed to understand.

''Now your biggest regret was letting him sacrifice himself?'' Daisy questioned, she could imagine the couple at the bottom of the ocean, arguing between who should live and who should die. She didn't want to think about it any further.

Simmons nodded again, ''Yes, that was my biggest regret. But I'm alive and well.'' She said with a slight smile, though Jemma knew everything about Fitz and Aida, their engagement.

Daisy had so much questions that she almost felt bad for asking, but she knew that if she didn't get them, her chances of understanding the framework further were low. ''But how are you alive in here if Fitz said you were dead?''

A frown appeared on Jemma's face as she struggled to think of any reasons, ''It could be the programming, Aida controls this whole world, it's up to her to decide what happens as long as people here don't know the world is real. You see, before we entered the framework, Aida has programmed me to be dead, but as soon as I-or well the real me- entered, the character that she has created of me does no longer exist.'' Simmons said, pretty proud of her theory that seemed to be correct.

Ward stood back, trying to understand what they were saying. ''I'm sorry to interrupt,'' He said awkwardly, earning a fierce look from Simmons when she heard his voice, ''But is there actually another world?'' Ward asked, still not able to grasp the concept. The framework was something he lived in for his whole _life._ Daisy knew he was just a program, but she also understood how it felt for him to find out that he wasn't real at all. The feelings he had here were real, but he wasn't. Ward was just a character who was able to feel physical pain and endure different emotions. But the framework isn't living.

Daisy sighed, ''You said that the framework has deleted our biggest regrets...''

Simmons nodded, ''That's right.''

''So if we know what the regrets of out teammates were, we could find them more easily?'' She asked, looking at the scientist for confirmation. Jemma ended up nodding with a smile, happy that Daisy did have some understanding.

The one thing Jemma couldn't wrap her mind off was Fitz. How could he possibly be engaged to an android that had destroyed everything that was important to them? ''I wonder what would happen if we gave Fitz a little visit with you?'' Daisy asked curiously as a smirk rested on her face.

Would he believe it all then, after seeing that Simmons was alive?

''I'm glad to inform you that Leopold Fitz is occupied at the moment, he won't be seeing any visitors anymore, especially you.'' A familiar voice said that sounded so dangerous. Daisy turned around and met threatening eyes that belonged to Aida starring at her.

Simmons swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat when she saw two men behind Aida in black suits, she assumed that they were working for her. Her eyes traveled down Aida's arms, then hands, a black object was tightly wrapped by her fingers. It was pistol.

Daisy and Simmons both knew that if they die in the framework...they would never wake up. Death here meant death in the real world...

* * *

 ** _Ugh, I just caught the flu :( Thank you for reading though! I want to thank my frequent reviewers such as 'DarknessAndDeath', 'Jules' and 'lizlil' For reviewing almost every single part of this story :) Thanks a lot for bringing such positivity here and there! It's truly awesome!_**


	12. No More Memories?

Ward started at Aida with wide eyes, she was back again, and that was more than one reason for him to believe that his word in fact, was not real. As soon as Aida and the armed men behind her pulled out their pistols, Daisy was on the ground, with her hands tightly placed on the neatly arranged tiles. All it took was a single quake to send the three figures flying onto the ground.

Daisy groaned on her way back up into a standing position and Simmons instantly took notice.

''Are you okay?'' She asked as they all began running, earning a pained nod from Daisy, who lacked her arm devices that prevented her from hurting herself with her powers.

''You alright?'' Ward asked, truly worried about the state of her. Daisy nodded when they rounded another corner.

''They're behind us.'' Simmons said, taking a small peak around the back of the wall. Daisy's heart skipped a beat and her face dropped, turning completely pale when they took another left, only to reveal a large, bring wall and nothing else. It was a dead end.

''Shit!'' Ward swore, Daisy was about to turn around and run back but it was too late, her worried gaze met with Daisy's once more, but this time, Aida looked more confident because of the one person she had in her possession. It was the young scientist, Jemma was held tightly in a chokehold by one of the two men in black suits. His meaty arms were tightly wrapped around her neck, but she refused to let out a sound that showed her fear, instead, Jemma remained still and completely silent.

Daisy bit her lip, panic was rising inside of her, though she did not want to reveal it. Ward stood a few steps in front of her, unbelieving his eyes at how fast everything had turned, one day he and his partner were all happy, and the other, people were getting killed and shot at.

''What do you want?'' Daisy asked, looking straight at Aida's deadly gaze.

Aida shook her head with a straight face, and for a moment, Daisy expected to see some android features on her. But there was none. ''I don't want to kill you if that's what you're asking.'' she said, and Daisy's heart stopped again.

''What exactly do you want then?'' Simmons asked from behind her, she sounded out of breath and the man dropped her to the ground roughly and pressed his foot onto her shoulder.

''Shut up!'' He snarled loudly, Daisy was about to break off into a run to help her best friend but Aida lifted her gun up, aiming it right at Daisy's stomach.

Simmons groaned from underneath the man, her eyes met Daisy's for a slight moment and Jemma mouthed to her without making a sound that she was fine. The man knelt down and wrapped his hands around Jemma's shoulders before lifting her back up, he twisted one of her arms back, making her stumble forwards, a pained expression jumped on her face, but that pain was nothing compared to what she had already been through.

''I want you to come with us.'' Aida said calmly with a slight smile, which made Daisy want to throw up. She knew that if she was to use her powers, she could possibly hurt Simmons too...Maybe even kill her.

''Why?'' Ward asked, speaking up for the first time. He didn't understand it all completely, but he was speaking in order to protect his Skye, even if she was different now.

Aida sighed, ''You either join my programming or you die, your choice.'' She said and the smile continued lingering on her face. ''You didn't get all of your regrets taken away because you were not hooked into the framework by me, let me fix that for you.'' She explained, tilting her head sideways as if it helped them understand her better.

''What's in it for you?'' Daisy questioned, she stood still and remained cautious, waiting for a chance to appear which allowed them to get out unharmed.

Aida sighed again and rolled her eyes, ''I want to make the lives of people better, so let me help you, there is enough space in the framework for everyone. It's a life with no regrets.'' Se said with a smile, disgusting the three people who hated her.

Daisy shook her head, there was no way she was going to allow that after coming into the framework to get everyone out. This wasn't real...They all had real lives where people needed help and Daisy knew that.

''Fine.'' Aida said, startling Simmons, who remained in between the arms of the muscly man. ''We can go onto the second option, if that's what you desire.''

''No.'' Ward said, ''We will come with you.'' He said with a nod, shocking Daisy, she turned to him only to find an eager look on his face which told her they were going to think of something. Aida smiled before frowning at Ward, leaving him in a worried state, ''Why are you even here, we don't need you.'' She said, her eyes digging into Ward's sharp face, she pulled out a pistol from under her long, cream colored jacket and pointed it at him without any warning.

''No!'' Daisy yelled in protest and jumped in front of him, she couldn't believe her own eyes. She was protecting him...But he deserved the protection after saving her from that bullet before. Aida widened her eyes to pretend that she was surprised, ''We don't need him with us, he's just a program that will never be able to leave the framework because he doesn't exist in the real world.'' She said with a smirk and didn't lower her weapon.

''The only way that we are coming with you is with him.'' Daisy protested again and earned yet another smile from Aida.

''But you do know what happens if you don't come, right?'' She asked, ''It doesn't matter if you want him to come, I can kill him and you will be forced to come if you don't want to die.''

''We can make it a lot harder for you.'' Simmons spoke, making Aida instantly turn around as if she had forgotten that the scientist was there.

''You.'' Aida pointed at Jemma, ''We are going to discuss some issues before we hook you up into the machine and wipe out all of your regrets.'' She put on a frightening look.

Jemma held her ground by keeping her head high and voice stern, ''If it's about Fitz then please do know that I'll get him back, no matter what it takes.'' She said. Her voice as serious as she had ever been. Aida laughed and pointed to the finger her ring was on, ''Oh, is that so? I don't think you will ever be getting him back.''

''We already woke up with out biggest regrets wiped out.'' Daisy said and pointed out the obvious. Ward wasn't dead, making her regret vanish, he was alive and well, and Daisy had wanted that for a long time. Simmons had sacrificed herself-or at least her avatar before they came into the framework- and ended up dead... which was another regret gone. What exactly was Aida going to wipe out again?

''You think I will only wipe out your biggest regret? No, I've already done that.'' Her deadly voice began, ''I will delete every single regret you have ever had, even if it was the slightest one and you don't even regret it now. It will all be wiped out.''

''That will effect our memories,'' Jemma said, shaking her head in disapproval, ''We won't remember anything.''

''Oh, don't say anything. Just not the bad stuff, for example, I know you have regretted joining the SHIELD Academy once before quickly changing your mind and saying it was the best thing that's ever happened to you.'' Aida said with a straight face, it was clear that she wanted to smile badly again to show that she was in control now, ''But that still counts as a regret, once I do that, you will no longer be a part of SHIELD; you will just be you, Jemma Simmons, who has never met Leopold Fitz.'' Aida finished the last bit of her explanation with a smile before turning her attention back towards the other two.

''We're coming with you,'' Ward said with a shake of his head. He did not have an idea, but it was better than seeing his Skye getting killed right in front of him.

Aida nodded before looking at Daisy, ''Good. And,'' She began again, her eyes meeting Daisy's low gaze, ''remember that him coming along is your last wish.'' She said right when a van pulled up behind them. A man opened the back door of the blue van, he was wearing a black suit, which was an indicator that he was working for Aida.

''Get in.'' She said coldly to them both, whilst the man and his partner dumped Jemma into the back of the van harshly, making her hit the metal flooring with her head and shoulders.

* * *

 ** _I usually update on Thursday's and between Sunday's, why not today haha. There you guys go! What do you think?_**

 ** _What is your favorite part about this story? Please review :) Thank you for the kindness you all!_**


	13. Blood And Questions

The back of van was filled with silence, the two armed men stood at one side which was nearer the exist, whilst the trio were situated on the other with blinding lights in front of them. Daisy was hugging Jemma close to her own body and Ward was SHIELDING them with his own body.

Daisy let go of Jemma and slowly moved to the side, where she could clearly see the two men who were staring at them with daggers in their eyes. The blonde haired man pointed his pistol up and pulled the trigger. Daisy bit her lip before being met with the bullet of some sort, the one this was it didn't hurt, instead, she was met with complete darkness.

''Daisy!'' Jemma yelled.

''Skye!'' Ward yelled out too, only to earn an unpleasant look from the British girl, who still didn't entirely trust him.

''Get back up!'' The other man ordered once Ward and Jemma were kneeling down to check on Daisy, who ended up on the floor with a loud thud. Jemma knew why they shot her...Daisy was about to use her powers but they clearly knew that she was an inhuman.

Ward got up slowly with Simmons by his side. ''What did you shoot her with?'' He asked with a threatening tone, which the guards scoffed at.

''If you think you're in any position to be threatening us you are damn wrong.'' He spat out angrily.

Simmons hesitated but pulled on Ward's arm to make him back down, she didn't want for any more trouble to be caused. ''It's a bullet filled with acid that knocks her out, it shouldn't be harmful.'' Simmons whispered into Ward's ear and he simply nodded with his eyebrows still furrowed.

''What do you think they'll do to us?'' He asked, still oblivious to everything. Ward didn't have the whole topic explained to him, but he was willing to help. He couldn't help but ask questions, and that was in order to help.

''I don't know.'' Simmons replied with a shake of her head, ''I hope we don't find out.'' She said before biting her lip for talking to him.

Having noticed the look on her face, Ward instantly apologized, ''Sorry.''

Simmons looked at him, surprised at the confusing apology, ''For what?''

''For whatever I did to you in the real world.'' Ward said, and shook his head, ''Whatever I did, it must be horrible judging from the reactions I get from you two.'' He said and looked at the unconscious girl that he wanted to have in his arms.

Simmons nodded because she fully understood that this version of him wasn't guilty of anything, it was just his face that still bothered her. After all, that was the face that hurt her and the rest of the team. But that wasn't him now, and Simmons was willing to give him a chance. Daisy trusted him, so should she.

''Quit talking!'' The blonde guard ordered, he scratched his short hair before the van came to a stop, ''Get them out, Franco.'' He motioned towards the dark haired bloke who stood behind him. Franco pointed the gun at Ward as the blonde man opened the door of the van, letting in some light from the full moon above.

The driver and Aida made their way around, she stood still and ordered her workers around, ''Get them out, I want them tied up immediately.'' She glared at Jemma from a moment before letting them do their work. Aida walked into a two story building just a few steps away from the van. Franco motioned for Ward to get out of the van without speaking. Ward nodded with his hands up to show that he was not a threat. The driver that brought them here fixed his suit before picking the inhuman up with both hands without too much effort. Daisy's hand's hung down and swung from side to side as she was carried behind Ward.

''Get out.'' The blonde man ordered again, Jemma nodded and bit her lip. Just how were they going to get out of this one?

Ward turned around only to find Daisy's limp body being carried by another man. ''Give her to me.'' Ward offered and stopped walking. Franco pointed his gun at Ward's chest.

''Have you got yourself a death wish?'' He questioned with a grin as if this all was enjoyable to him.

''No, I just don't want you to hurt, Daisy.'' Ward said and his heart missed a beat when he called her Daisy because he knew that was what she would want. She was still, however, Skye to him, his girlfriend and partner. The black-haired man in a suit rolled his eyes before he continued walking with Daisy in his arms.

''Give her to me.'' Ward said again and completely ignored the deadly weapon that was aimed at his chest.

''Chris, give him the girl.'' Franco said to the driver named Chris just as the blonde man man and Jemma entered the building.

Chris sighed angrily, ''We don't take orders from prisoners!'' He exclaimed and Franco ended up nodding.

''So, we are prisoners?'' Jemma asked no one in particular. She looked around the dimly light hallways and to her surprise, the building did look almost abandoned on the outside, but on the inside, it was a whole new story. The blonde man behind Jemma grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her forward so that she could keep up with his pace while she was observing the scientific equipment that was placed in many corners of the hallways and rooms.

Aida showed up from the left corner, she pointed to the stone stairs before turning all the lights on in the building by pressing the big, circular control button. The light came on all around, each corner rung with a buzzing sound before the whole building came to life.

''Since now we are ready, we can begin.'' Aida said and turned to Chris, who seemed like the most loyal worker to her, ''Chris, how about you take our visitors up stairs.'' Her finger pointed towards the stone, hard stairs again and Chris nodded, happy with the orders.

''Fitz will remember!'' Jemma said with a straight voice, ''And so will everyone else.''

''I wouldn't be so sure.'' She said with a slight smirk that looked so incredibly real before they were ascended upstairs.

Franco moved Ward into a wooden chair, ''If you do anything I swear you will regret it because I _will_ do something to your little inhuman there.''

Ward couldn't choke out a sound, she was inhuman too? He didn't care, Ward didn't see the inhuman's as bad people, she was his inhuman, the one he had spent his whole life with. ''Don't touch her.'' Ward eyed the guy in a warning manner, his threatening looks matched his voice. The next thing Ward felt as a thin, sharp object being inserted into his neck that had been forced sideways by someone behind him. He felt some sort of weird liquid enter his system before he passed out cold.

Franco placed metal handcuffs around Ward's arms before wrapping them around the chair and tightening them around his hands. ''That should do it,'' He said to himself after he was done with Ward's other arm just to make sure that he was secure.

Joshua entered with Jemma in front of him, he brushed his hand across his blonde hair and pointed to the empty chair to the side of Ward. ''What did you do to him?'' Jemma asked, eyeing his unconscious figure. She then looked to the chair in front of Ward where Daisy was handcuffed. The room was white with bright lighting and more scientific equipment. The walls contained some weird holes and Jemma instantly knew what they were. ''Stopping the inhuman powers?'' She asked with a disappointed smile.

Aida entered the room and nodded, ''Correct. Let's see how smart you get when you have to answer the questions before I reprogram you.'' She said with a smile and sat down on the couch in front of all the chairs to make sure that they could all see her.

Ward started shaking his head as he slowly regained consciousness. When he opened his eyes, the only thing he could see in front of him was Daisy. ''Skye-Daisy.'' He suddenly corrected himself, though in this situation names were not of great importance.

He turned to look at Simmons, ''You okay?'' Ward sounded truly concerned.

She nodded in reply and looked at him with a pleading look that told him she had no plan.

''How did you get here, Simmons?'' Aida asked out of nowhere, Jemma looked at her with deadly eyes and remained silent. ''I will harm someone if you don't talk.''

Simmons stiffened in her seat, ''You were programmed to help and not harm.'' She said in attempts to let Aida know what her true purpose was.

Aida shook her head slowly and a grin appeared on her face again, ''Programmed? I'm not programmed to do anything anymore, I'm not some android.''

Of course, it all made sense to Simmons, Aida's biggest regret was being an android, and not a human. By being a human, she was able to get close to Fitz...

''What's the point of answering your damn questions if you're still going to wipe all of our memories.'' Simmons spat out with anger.

''It's either that or you die. And I will get the information one way or another. Do please keep in mind that pain here is very real.'' Aida replied with a smirk before standing up, she walked closer to her visitors as her heels clicked with every step she took. She took a stop in front of Simmons and looked straight at her, ''Do you want to die or live? Die and don't see anyone again or live without memories of anyone. You can always make new ones and life is a very gracious gift.'' Aida spoke so calmly that Simmons thought Aida forgot where she was.

Chris stepped behind Ward and looked at Aida, ''Do you think she needs a little encouragement?'' He asked with another grin that matched Aida's.

Aida shook her head, ''Not just yet, she will do soon if she doesn't answer anything.'' She said and took in a deep breath to collect herself, she looked at Simmons again, ''how did you get here?''

Simmons sat back and relaxed in her chair to show that she wasn't going to reveal any intel any time soon. ''Fine.'' Aida breathed out before she took a step back and nodded to Chris. Chris stepped in front of Ward, and without saying anything he punched him across the jaw with his hand tightly formed into a fist. Ward's head snapped to the side as he didn't expect such a hard blow. Simmons bit her lip and pulled against her restraints, she couldn't let them hurt him or anyone innocent. That was now who Jemma was.

Ward received another punched across the jaw, just higher enough to bust his lip. He spat out blood onto the white flooring and regained his composure. ''Don't tell them anything.'' Ward said and looked at Simmons. He didn't know what they were hiding, but Ward knew it was something that they didn't want to reveal. Another punch came towards his direction and he groaned in pain when Chris's fist nailed him in the right eye.

Simmons was close to giving Aida what she wanted, but not close enough. Ward spat out some more blood and straightened himself, ready for another one.

''This isn't going to work, is it?'' She asked and looked at Simmons again, ''How about we switch roles?'' Aida nodded towards Jemma's direction and Chris nodded in agreement. He was in front of her within a few steps.

''No!'' Ward yelled, he didn't want to see Simmons get hurt even though he barely knew her. He wouldn't know anything Aida asked him. He didn't know anything about this world anymore.

Aida smiled when Chris delivered a punch to Jemma's jaw too. Her head snapped to the left just like Ward's did but she kept the straight look on her face. She did not want Aida seeing her in pain because Jemma knew that Aida hated her, just like Jemma herself hated Aida's guts.

Jemma let out a pained grunt when Chris delivered another punch. His fist hit her nose and she recoiled back, her head falling down.

Ward pulled against his restrains, ''Stop, I don't know anything!'' He told them and gritted his teeth to keep his composure. Jemma lifted her head up as blood oozed from her nose and down the rest of her face, she looked at Ward and shook her head. If only he knew what the other version of him did to her...

''Simmons!'' Daisy yelled upon opening her eyes right that second.

''About time.'' Aida said, ''How about we actually get started? You answer my questions and I don't kill you. Instead, I will let you continue living here, just without any memories.'' She said with a smile, glad to finally get everything started.

Aida needed those answers to make sure nobody else from SHIELD joined the framework after she was done with them... She needed this place secure.

* * *

 ** _Probably the longest chapter I did! Please review and let me know what you guys think :) Thank you in advance and for all the lovely reviews._**

 ** _THE EPISODE WAS AMAZING! So many feels and twists. I have a feeling something is going to happen between Daisy and Ward in this ark... I honestly do. Just like Simmons said, He's always the double agent and went through extreme lengths to help Daisy..._**

 ** _Simmons was a total badass and I had mad respect for her because she is my favorite character._**

 ** _Any theories on this story? ;)_**


	14. Recognition

''How did you get here?'' Aida asked again, this time with Daisy awake.

Daisy looked at her beaten friends, ''Are you guys alright?'' She asked, completely ignoring Aida's questions.

Simmons nodded and so did Ward. Both of their minds were occupied of a way to get out, though they had none. Daisy widened her hand and stretched her fingers out. Nothing. Her powers didn't work.

''Don't bother trying.'' Aida said once she had noticed that Daisy was trying to use her inhuman abilities, ''They don't work here. Now, how did you get here? You better start speaking up or one of you will have to suffer.'' She quickly glanced at Simmons before speaking up again, ''I have already chosen someone I want to harm during this questioning session.'' A smile lingered on her face just for a slight moment.

''Hurt me all you want, Fitz is going to remember.'' Simmons said confidently, she was not going to lose hope.

Aida sighed and it almost sounded angry, ''Do you know why I chose to harm you? Because all this time you have prevented me and Fitz being together...'' Aida said as if she could have had Fitz in the real world.

''Don't hurt her.'' Daisy said, pulling against the handcuffs around both of her hands. Aida rolled her eyes, another not so android move.

''She isn't an android anymore.'' Simmons said with pride, letting Daisy know.

''That isn't going to help you get out.'' Aida informed with a smile.

Simmons nodded with a slight grin to show Aida that she wasn't afraid, at least not yet.

''For the last time, how did you get here?''She questioned with a deadly glare which she shared between the three people who were handcuffed to the chairs.

Daisy bit her lip, surely, revealing this wouldn't give the exact location of where their bodies were in real life. As Chris was about to hit Simmons across the face, Daisy almost yelled, ''It isn't hard to build a copy of the machine with all the programming to gain entrance.'' Daisy said as she swallowed down something, Chris looked at Aida and backed away from Simmons, showing that Daisy's answer did some good.

Simmons looked at the girl in front of her with a pleading look not to tell any more.

''Sorry.'' Daisy whispered, ''I can't let them hurt you.''

''I've been through worse.'' Simmons admitted, but they both knew that.

Aida smiled, ''Thank you for cooperating.''

Ward gritted his teeth again, ''What's in this for you? Killing us or letting us live here?''

Aida turned her head to him and faced him with a smile that had never disappeared, ''I just want everyone to be happy. A world without regrets, it does sound lovely, doesn't it?'' She explained and asked.

''Not when you take away what's important to us.'' Daisy exclaimed and relaxed back in her chair, remembering how Coulson always comforted her, how May acted as a motherly figure towards her some of the time, how Fitz and Jemma had an unbreakable bond.

The door behind Aida burst open, ''We have a visitor.'' It was Franco who burst into the room, ''It's Leopold Fitz, Ma'm.'' He informed and Jemma held back her urge to just scream out his name and get him to remember. Aida seemed panicky all of a sudden, she paced the room for a few moments before she head his voice coming from the bottom of the stairs.

''Aida?'' Fitz asked from the bottom of the stairs.

''If they speak, shoot them.'' Aida said and her gaze landed on Jemma, knowing that she would probably make the move of talking and yelling for Fitz's help. Chris nodded, not even slightly fazed at the cold order. Aida opened the door of the room and closed it behind her, completely disappearing from their view.

Chris reloaded his pistol and stood behind Daisy. Ward looked around confirming that nobody else was in the room. He quickly glared at Daisy, who nodded and understood that he was about to do something but needed her help. Jemma looked in between the two and decided to become some sort of distraction.

''You know if you shoot that gun you'll still attract him over here.'' Jemma said and Chris got closer whilst gritting his teeth almost painfully. He placed his finger on his lips and pointed the gun at her. Daisy, who sat a meter in front of Jemma stared at Chris's back and then at Ward, he nodded, giving her the 'do it' signal.

Daisy pulled her leg backwards since it wasn't tied up and then forwards, kicking Chris right at the back of his knee with huge amount of force. He stumbled forwards onto Jemma and fell down. Ward, the quick thinker he was worked towards his plan to get out.

He got up with the whole chair since his legs were free too and threw himself on his back to the ground with as much force as he could possibly muster. The wooden chair shattered beneath him into many pieces just like he'd expected it to. Chris was already up on his feet and aimed his gun at Ward, who was also up and inches from him. Ward ducked down from the sight of the gun before Chris could shoot at him. Ward pushed Chris's hand upwards, making him drop the gun and elbowed him in the stomach with the other, which made him drop to the floor.

Ward still had the handcuffs on both of his hands dangling downwards as they weren't attached to anything. With one hard kick in the face from Ward, Chris was unconscious.

''The keys are in his pocket!'' Jemma said, having observed everything the whole time. Ward dove for the nearest pocket, it took him a moment to get him the same pair of keys for all of the handcuffs. He ran over to Daisy, unlocking her first, she then unlocked his handcuffs from around his arms and proceeded to help Jemma, who was biting her bottom lip.

''I want to see what you're doing up there, Aida.'' Fitz said, almost yelling, ''There must be a reason to why you're here.'' His voice still remained calm, but they could hear it clearly.

''I need to speak to him, to remind him of the real world.'' Jemma said and walked towards the door that lead to the stairs.

Daisy grabbed her arm, ''Aida has armed men down there.'' She warned and shook her head, indicating that this wasn't a good idea.

''But he thinks I'm dead. If he sees me then we'll have him on our side!'' Jemma exclaimed, louder than she should have.

''What's going on?'' They all heard Fitz yelling again before hearing a set of footsteps coming their way, ''I'm just gonna check, whatever you're hiding I think I need to know. I'm your fiance after all!''

''Grab the gun.'' Daisy said to Ward, who nodded and took the gun of Chris's unconscious figure.

This time, Aida's voice sounded frightened, ''Leopold, It's best if you don't interfere with my work!'' She said, trying to reason with him.

Jemma remained standing in the middle of the room, Ward and Daisy took their positions to each sides of the door in case they needed to provide some sort of back up if this all didn't go according to plan they didn't even have.

The silver handle of the door twisted to the side and the door itself swung open with one push.

''Leopold, don't!'' Aida yelled and grabbed his arm, but Fitz had his eyes forward into the room.

''Jemma?'' Fitz whispered with his eyes wide...

* * *

 ** _So we have a few badass moves from Grant Ward! What do you think of this chapter? :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _I love your awesome opinions and they make me feel super nice as they are all positive so far! Thanks a lot you all! You honestly are helping me write this with all the positive feedback :)_**


	15. Out Of Danger

Jemma broke off into a run towards Fitz, whose eyes closed and his knees buckled under him, making him collapse to the floor.

''I'll need to reprogram him.'' Aida said with her eyebrows furrowed as she removed the syringe from his back, her voice was laced with anger and her eyes dug into Jemma's. She lift up her hand and motioned for her workers to enter the room. ''Kill them.'' Aida ordered, not realizing that Ward and Daisy were inches away from her behind the door.

Franco entered with his gun pointed at Jemma, who stood still and looked at Fitz's still body on the floor. She remained calm and collected as she knew Fitz was alright, it was just some liquid in his system that would clean out on its own after a while.

Once Franco got to the door, his eyes locked in on Jemma, Ward jumped out and punched his rifle out of him, Ward then shot Franco in the foot, making him collapse in pain. The blonde haired man sprung into action and tackled Ward to the ground as he tried to get the gun out of Ward's grasp. Daisy, on the other side of the door, shot the man in the head without any hesitation and Ward pushed the dead body off of himself. Aida walked out of sight and Jemma sprinted towards Fitz.

''Fitz...'' She whispered into his ear in attempts to get anything out of him.

''Don't move.'' Aida's voice came through again, Jemma looked up only to find a metal pistol inches away from her head.

Aida's eyes traveled to Daisy and Ward, who were both facing the ground with Ward still on the floor beneath the hands of the dead bodies. Franco was groaning in pain about a meter away from Daisy and he looked at Aida with pleading eyes, as if she was going to kill him for failing her.

Jemma took in a few deep breaths to control herself. Daisy slowly looked up with her hands up to show that she was in no state and position to cause any harm.

''Disarm them, Franco.'' Aida said to the man who was still groaning in pain. Aida's eyes bored into Daisy's, ''If you move another inch or move that gun, I will shoot her.''

Franco began limping towards Daisy, who was ready to take action if only she had the chance. Jemma sprung up from her crouching position and launched her full body onto Aida's since she was only about a meter away. They both fell to the ground with a thud and a gunshot rung out.

Daisy had shot Franco right in the head and his bloodied body fell to the ground. Unmoving. Ward ran towards Jemma and Aida, who were both fighting for the gun in Aida's tight grip. He pushed Jemma off of the woman as gently as he could and took away the pistol with one manly pull. Aida glared at him with daggers in her eyes and swallowed in fear.

Daisy moved herself towards her best friend and looked at her in the face, ''You're bleeding.'' She informed and took another look at Jemma's nose.

''I'm fine.'' Jemma said and looked at Aida, ''Just Aida's way of getting answers.''

Ward's face didn't look any better, in fact, it looked worse. He stepped away from Aida and pulled her up to the closest wall. ''Stand there.'' He ordered, with the gun in his possession. Daisy gripped her own gun at the sight of Fitz, she wanted to put Aida down for good, but both of the girls knew she could be useful.

''Is he okay?'' Daisy asked and Jemma nodded.

''She injected him with something, but he should be fine within a few minutes.'' Jemma replied and turned to face Aida, ''I'm pretty sure you are aware of where the others are.''

Aida at them all with a straight look, unwilling to give any answers to help them. ''You're just making this hard for yourself.'' Daisy began, ''If you think we won't hurt you to find out what we want then you're wrong. Especially when you hurt my friends over here.'' She pointed at Ward and Jemma.

Aida didn't even flinch, ''You can try getting your answers the hard way, I don't care, do whatever you want, but just so you know, you'll never leave.''

Jemma rolled her eyes, they had already figured out a way out before even entering the framework.

Sounds of cars pulling up below came from the open window at the back of the room. Daisy jogged there to check the source of the noise only to find two black vans pulling up. ''You called someone, didn't you?'' Daisy said with gritted teeth.

Aida nodded with a slight grin, ''If you let me go, I'll tell them to go back right now. But if you decide to put me down now, those dozen men will take you and the rest of your friends down.'' She said and the smile never faded.

''What do we do?'' Ward questioned, to him, the best choice seemed to leave Aida. Otherwise, it was a possibility they would all be killed.

Jemma looked up from Fitz, who was slowly making slight movements with his fingers, ''What's our best option here?'' She looked at Daisy who just shrugged.

''To leave her...'' Daisy said but doubted herself for a moment. But they had to do it.

''You either lose all by killing me, or lose nothing by allowing me to leave. Those men _will_ go after your friends if they don't see me come out of that room right now.'' Aida warned with yet another smirk, she was slowly getting more confident.

''We're leaving her.'' Daisy said through gritted teeth. Jemma knew that the decision was risky, but there was no other option. They heard the men swarming in through the front door down stairs with heavy boots. Aida stood up straight and headed for the door, Ward still had his gun up and backed away a little as Aida opened the door.

''I'm fine, they're gone.'' Aida said and turned back to look at the three, ''I kept to my promise, you better keep to yours and lower that weapon.'' She whispered, eyes on Ward. He lowered his gun and turned to Daisy.

''We have to go.'' Ward whispered and looked at the slightly opened window behind them, ''I'll carry Fitz and you two climb outside.'' He said, suddenly taking control of their plan that they didn't even have. Ward took Fitz into his arms with slight struggle and made his way to the window.

Daisy tapped Jemma's back, ''Go.'' She said, allowing the British girl to climb out first.

''They're upstairs.'' Ward heard Aida say...

Daisy frowned and her heart sank to the bottom of her chest. She was sure that her legs were going to make her collapse when all the heavy footsteps were getting closer to their door...

* * *

 ** _It's SHIELD day today! Can't wait for the episode..._**

 ** _Aida cannot be trusted in this story, can she? Please review! :) Tell me your honest opinions of this story so far, I'd appreciate it very much!_**

 ** _I have a feeling that the rest of the season might be big for all the SkyeWard shippers... It's just my theory._**

 ** _Thanks for reading you lovely people_**


	16. Darkness

''Go!'' Daisy yelled when Simmons was refusing to leave. Simmons scrambled out of the window onto the tiny roof underneath. Jemma placed one foot down onto the tile of the roof, which broke off with a shattering noise and fell to the ground, bringing the girl along with it. She hit the ground with a groan, having fallen a few meters down.

Daisy ran to the window and stuck her head out, ''Are you okay?'' She asked in great concern.

Jemma got up in no time and nodded, ''Yes, hurry!''

Daisy turned to Ward, who still had Fitz in his arms, ''Ward go!'' she exclaimed and the door handle twisted. He hesitated for a moment but nodded, knowing that there was no time to argue. Ward placed Fitz's body out first before climbing out, Daisy followed right after him and closed the window, right when someone stepped into the room.

Ward lifted Fitz up again and Daisy jumped down in a perfect position to catch herself from falling face first. ''Lower him slowly.'' She whispered to Ward from bellow. Jemma looked up to see Fitz's legs dangling from the tiny side roof. Ward gripped the collar of Fitz's white shirt and lowered him slowly, with as much strength as he had left in him.

Daisy wrapped her hands around one side of Fitz's body, whilst Jemma took care of the other. Both girls lowered him steadily onto the ground right when Ward jumped off.

''They're at the window!'' A man yelled from the top.

''Shit!'' Daisy swore silently as Ward picked up Fitz again. A couple of gunshots sounded in the air, bullets grazed past them as they all collected themselves and ran. ''Is everyone okay?'' Daisy yelled over the gun fire, Ward gave her a nod with Fitz in his arms.

''I'm fine.'' He said, ''Simmons?'' His head turned back to find Jemma running behind them.

''I'm okay.'' She replied and turned around to see armed men with riffles right on their heels.

''She wants them dead!'' One of the men yelled angrily as he adjusted his rifle to his eye level, ready to aim. Gun shots broke out in every direction. At least three men were behind Daisy, she drifted to one side of the woodland to get them away from her friends. They all knew that everything would go smoother if they split up. It would help them hide quicker.

Ward saw Daisy disappear to his left, he quickly turned to face Jemma and never stopped running to avoid any bullets racing his way, ''Go, we need to split up.'' He said, holding Fitz tighter in his arms.

''But Fitz-'' Jemma was quickly cut off by Ward, who was almost yelling.

''We need to split up. He's gonna be fine, I promise.'' Ward explained, and it was a promise he knew he had to keep. For Daisy and for Simmons. He agreed to help them because he loved Daisy, even though she was different now, she was still her to him. Jemma bit her lip, but finally gave in and nodded, she took off to the right side of him and quickly disappeared.

''Go right.'' Someone yelled behind Ward upon seeing the young scientist taking off towards that direction. Ward began running in a zigzag way once one bullet almost nailed him in the head, he knew that running straight will make him an easier target. His lungs slowly began lacking oxygen as he couldn't take in proper breaths. The weight of Fitz started slowing Ward down, he considered dropping him somewhere safe, but he couldn't without being sure it was safe enough.

Ward stopped behind the biggest tree he could find, he dropped Fitz gently against the soft ivy that was forming on the tree. Ward took a peek behind the tree and saw four men approaching with their riffles aimed straight at the tree, his hand reached for his pistol under his jacket. Ward reloaded his weapon before taking a deep breath which could be his last...

''Get the girl!'' A woman yelled from behind. Jemma was almost gasping for air, having ran too much at once. A bullet grazed the back of her knee right when she moved up onto a higher hill. Jemma dropped to the floor as a few bullets flew above her head, her body shifted to the side as it rolled down the descent sized hill. With leaves all around her face and eyes, Jemma closed her mouth before coming to a painful stop. Re-opening her eyes, she was sure the armed people were not too far behind. A soft, yet painful whimper escaped from her when she attempted to stand up, the graze on the back of her leg was covered in blood. She didn't realize it was that deep until all the adrenaline had worn off.

Jemma scrambled herself up and ran for an empty tree trunk that was face down just a few meters away. Her gaze landed on the flashlights that had just reached the hill she just rolled down from. Her body fit perfectly into the empty tree trunk, though she was stiff and slightly uncomfortable, that was her best chance of escape.

Daisy dragged her feet across the leafy area whilst looking back at least a dozen times. ''There she is!'' A deep voice yelled, making her heart drop to her stomach. She turned around once hearing a gun click behind her, her hands went up and with one push and some focus, the man flew across the terrain into the rocks behind her. The man lay there, completely motionless. She smiled to herself, sometimes, it was useful to be an inhuman. Seeing nobody else in sight, she decided to move slower just to allow some oxygen back into her lungs.

''Stop.'' A man said once she took one step forwards. Daisy felt a piece of cold meta touching the side of her head roughly. The man kicked the back of her knee, making her fall forwards. Though in slight pain, Daisy got herself up in no time and pushed the rifle out of her direction with both hands. The man stumbled backwards, not expecting so much force from the inhuman.

He dropped the riffle with a grin and looked at her playfully, ''You wanna play?'' He asked, ''I ain't scared of you dirty little girl.'' He spat to the ground before straightening himself. Daisy started at him for a second and saw him as an easy target to take down. The man lunged forward in attempts to tackle her to the ground, Daisy moved swiftly to the left, avoiding him. The older man laughed, ''This all you can do?'' He questioned. Daisy dropped herself to the ground, her hands rested on the leaves below her before she put on her serious face and hit the ground again with her hands. A wave of shock escaped from around her body, sending the man flying. She got up and this time looked around cautiously.

Daisy decided it was safe to move forward before hearing the same voice of the man again. He grabbed Daisy by the hair and pushed her forward with great force, her face collided with a hard, solid tree. She let a pained groan escape her when the man moved her back and forward again, causing her face to smash into the tree once more. Daisy elbowed him hard in the stomach, but he didn't even flinch.

Her foot kicked backwards in attempts to harm the man, nothing. A sickening crack came from her nose before Daisy entered complete darkness...

* * *

 ** _The episode was great once again...This show is too good and I can keep on rambling about it! Your reviews are so entertaining and nice to read so thank you all so much :) Stay tuned for more chapters and don't forget to keep reading and reviewing ;) I'll be forever thankful._**

 ** _P.S I will start introducing other characters soon._**


	17. Mountains Of Emotions And Pain

Jemma closed her eyes when she detected a sound of leaves crushing underneath someone's boots. The footsteps were growing closer to her and she prayed that whoever was coming walked past. Her breath got lodged in her throat after the legs of a few people came into her view right in front of her face.

''We fucking lost her!'' An older sounding man yelled, he kicked the leaves from beneath him in anger.

A woman backed up, Jemma could hear her breathing heavily. ''Well if it wasn't for your slow walking then maybe we could've got to her. Aida won't be happy about this.'' The woman said, placing her long riffle next to her leg as she rested it on the floor.

The man sighed and groaned before turning himself to the woman, ''We aren't leaving this forest until she's found. Aida paid us for this, we better complete the damn job and be over with it.'' The man said before another pair of feet entered Jemma's view.

''I got her, she's dead! The inhuman is dead.'' The man said proudly as if it was the best thing he had ever achieved. Jemma almost let out a loud gasp, with wide eyes she clamped her hand over her mouth tightly as tears began forming in her hazel eyes. She shook her head, her hand still tightly pressed to her lips.

She couldn't be dead... there was no way.

''Good job,'' The woman praised him, ''But we've lost the other one.'' She admitted and Jemma saw her legs shifting uncomfortably. She couldn't see their faces as she was laying in an empty tree trunk, but she imagined the man with an angry look.

''We'll find her. She can't be far.'' He said and they all walked off.

''Daisy...'' Jemma whispered to herself, her shirt was slowly getting soaked by her own tears, ''Not Daisy...''

Her free hand wiped away the tears that blurred her vision, she slowly lifted herself up from the empty tree trunk and looked around, seeing nobody there she crawled her way out of there and limped further into the woods towards the direction where the man that informed them of Daisy's death came from.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Ward gripped the pistol tighter to his chest, ''You can leave me be and I'll let you live.'' He said, trying to sound confident but he heard someone let out a laugh.

''You versus all of us?'' The armed bloke asked in a humorous manner, ''That's a bad choice.''

Just when they were expecting it least, Ward crouched behind the tree that he was hiding and took a few shots, taking out one of the armed men.

''A bad choice is you having no cover!'' Ward yelled as fire broke out, before taking cover again, he managed to see all of the men retreating behind anything that was closest to them. He stuck his head out to the side and took another couple of shots only to be met with a huge amount of bullets that all sprayed towards him. Ward cursed under his breath, sinking behind the thick, big tree. From this moment, he knew he was pinned down.

''Come out, drop your weapon and it doesn't have to end this way.'' Someone else yelled in a deep voice. He wasn't going to believe it. Ward knew that the second he came out from the cover, he'd be laying dead on the ground. He remained silent, knowing that there was no possible way from him to get out with all those weapons raised at him.

Just then, Ward saw a familiar figure in the distance. It was Simmons. ''Stay away.'' Ward mouthed to her without making a sound, but she continued to get closer, not seeing his face in the darkness. Ward wanted to yell for her to get away, but that would attract the attention of the armed people.

Jemma observed the sight, she was Ward waving to her and she knew what it meant. He wanted her to stay out of this, but she couldn't, not when his life was in danger. As quietly as she could, Jemma continued to walk closer to the armed people not too far from her. She picked up a dirty rock from beneath her feet and threw it towards them as a distraction.

''What was that?'' A dark haired female asked, holding a rifle up to her eye in attempts to aim towards whatever sound she heard.

''Forget it, we take him out first and then we kill the British girl.'' The more experienced man explained with a roll of his eyes. He reached for his belt and pulled out a grenade, ''Should've used this a long time ago.'' He said, Jemma stood there wide-eyed once she saw the deadly grenade.

''I'm here!'' Jemma yelled loudly before the man could pull of the pin. He stopped, just like she thought. Ward's heart sank to the bottom of his chest.

''What are you doing?'' He yelled loudly to her over the gun fire that broke out in front of him. She was saving his life, they both knew that.

''Get her!'' The same man with the grenade in his hands ordered, sending at least three people after her. Jemma swallowed down her fear and broke off into a sprint further into the woods to draw them away from Ward, who was still hiding behind the tree.

He had three men to take down now, making his task easier. Maybe he was going to get out of this one alive...

Ward thanked the brave scientist in his head before gripping his pistol tightly, he rolled from behind the tree into the open, bullets of all sorts flew towards him, all missing. He took a couple of shots towards them, hitting at least one man in the leg. The armed bloke crumpled to the floor in front of his eyes.

With the grenade still in his hands, the man finally pulled the pin...

 _ **XXXXX**_

She didn't do it for Ward only, Jemma did it for Fitz too, she had to get him out of here alive...

''Just fucking shoot her!'' The woman yelled before taking a few shots from behind the scientist, who was running clumsily across the misshaped terrain. Tripping over a big root of a tree that was sticking out from the ground, Jemma rolled a few meters before coming to a stop. She turned her head behind her to take a look where the people chasing her where. Jemma regretted that decision as she saw three pairs of boots all around her.

The woman lifted up her gun, aiming it right at Jemma's head, ''Don't worry,'' She said with a grin that Jemma was able to see in the dark, ''I'll make it painless for you.''

Just as the woman was about to pull the trigger with the other two men watching, a crunch came from behind her. The armed people who Aida hired all turned around at the same time before a weak voice that Jemma knew came.

''Jemma, Move!'' The voice yelled with all its might, though it still remained weak. Jemma didn't even have time to look at the battered face that stood in front of the armed group. She rolled away, just like instructed before seeing the bodies and rifles flying across the terrain into trees and rocks. She was saved.

''Daisy...'' Jemma whispered whilst sitting up, she knew that voice, it was Daisy. She wasn't dead. Daisy collapsed to the ground with a painful groan, all the blood on her face and the dizziness was enough to make her senses go vary. ''Daisy!'' The you scientist yelled and scrambled herself up to the bloody figure.

''Oh, God...'' She let out a breath before placing Daisy's head on her legs, ''I though you were dead.''

Daisy couldn't help but smile despite the condition she was in, ''I thought you were dead too a few days ago...''

Jemma stared with her eyes wide at the injuries on Daisy's face, she bit her lip nervously when she realized that Daisy probably hurt herself even more while using her powers to save her. ''You shouldn't have done that...'' She whispered whilst looking at the frail body leaning on her thighs.

Daisy smiled again, ''I couldn't let you die...'' Dots started invading her vision, making everything in front of her slurry like a painting. Just by looking at the girl, Jemma could see a few broken bones on her face, then her fingers...

This was bad. But she was alive. ''You need to stay awake..'' Jemma said whilst stroking the girl's hair. Daisy nodded, but the pain was doing too much to her conscious state, she wanted to sleep and not to feel it anymore. Jemma gently wrapped her hands around Daisy's arms in attempts to get her up. If they wanted to stay alive they needed to move and get help.

''I can do it myself, I can walk...'' Daisy said weakly, using on hand to support herself she sat up before falling back onto Jemma with a pained groan. ''Sorry...'' She said apologetically before closing her eyes when she couldn't bare it anymore.

''Daisy, no!''

 ** _XXXXX_**

Ward cursed under his breath when the grenade rolled under his feet, he dove for the tree before grabbing Fitz, who was still unconscious. With Fitz in his arms, Ward made a run for it, the grenade blew up only a few meters away from Ward.

The smoke that was released gave him enough cover and time to run towards anything he could. Gunshots broke out from behind him, but they were all too far and too inaccurate to hit him. Just then, he saw two figures on the ground, both familiar.

''Daisy!'' Ward yelled once he saw her not moving whatsoever.

Simmons was shaking with teary eyes.

''Is she-?'' Ward couldn't finish before being cut off by her.

''No.'' Simmons said, calming him down, ''She's in a really bad state and lost a lot of blood, we need to get her help immediately.'' She said and turned to Fitz.

''He's okay, moved a few times but didn't wake up.'' Ward said, knowing what she was going to ask. He placed Fitz down onto the dirty ground once he heard him let out a weird noise. ''Let me see Skye- Daisy.'' He corrected himself before taking her head into his own lap.

Simmons approached Fitz with a hopeful look and placed his head onto her lap for support. ''Fitz you need to wake up!'' She exclaimed and held back the urge to shake him. Simmons couldn't feel happy, not yet, not when Daisy was in such state.

''What?'' Fitz mumbled and barely opened his eyes. Simmons wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a warm hug.

''Oh, Fitz.'' She said, not letting go.

Fitz heart stammered in his chest, he knew that voice...but he didn't hear it for five years... ''Jemma?'' He questioningly asked and his voice quivered as he pulled back.

''Yes!'' She exclaimed, hugging him again before placing a kiss on his forehead. Fitz was starring at her in awe with an open mouth. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder because he din't believe she was real...His other hand went on her other shoulder. He could f _eel_ her.

''Jemma?'' He asked again with tears in his eyes.

''It's me, Fitz. It's really me!'' She said with tears forming in her own hazel eyes. With his heart beating at an alarming rate he hugged her tightly and didn't want to let go... He remembered the last time he hugged her at the bottom of that pod when she sacrificed herself for him...

''How are you...'' Fitz couldn't muster another word as pure shock entered his veins.

''Alive?'' Simmons finished for him, ''It's a long story and I'll explain it all later,'' She said giving him another hug and squeezing his shoulder gently, ''But, now I need your help.'' She said and turned to Daisy.

* * *

 _ **I feel like this chapter was full of action.**_

 _ **PLEASE READ: I won't be at home for a week as I'm going back to Lithuania to visit my family (Yep, English isn't my first language so forgive me for any mistake) So I won't have any time to update this story... I'm really sorry about this but please review and continue to read when I come back.**_

 _ **I'll be introducing SOMEONE FROM THE TEAM in the next chapter! :) Please share your opinions on this story with me :)**_

 _ **Thanks a lot you all**_


	18. FitzSimmons Again

Fitz stood up with a guilty feeling in his gut after remembering the face that was now neaten and bloody. He saw that girl before and he kicked her out and the worst part was, she somehow meant a lot to Jemma. He had so many questions to ask but he saw the look in her eyes that told him there will be time for everything, but right now, they had to help the long haired girl in the man's lap.

''Ward, we need to get her up.'' Jemma whispered, gently grabbing one of Daisy's limp arms in attempts to get her up.

Ward shook his head, ''It's okay, I've got her.'' He said and felt his heart drop at how limp and fragile her body felt in his arms when he lifted her up from the ground. Jemma nodded, grabbing Fitz by the arm gently, he looked at her, still not feeling as if this all was real to him.

She was dead. Dropped in the ocean... He shook his head and decided to put all of his questions back. He was with her and that was all that mattered. Jemma observed Daisy's injuries as best as she could in the dark whilst Ward carried her through the woodlands. ''I can't see everything on her face,'' She admitted, ''But she's got a few broken bones.'' Jemma bit her lip at the painful thought. Ward wanted to find whoever did this to her, even though he wasn't that type of man, he would've felt great if he got to land at least a punch into the man's stomach.

''Over there!'' Jemma yelled once a few headlights that were still being blocked by branches entered her vision. They all took off towards the headlights, entering the narrow road, before any of them could scream for help, the car drove by without a second thought.

''Help!'' Jemma yelled to another by passing car but that earned her nothing. The car took a swift turn, leaving them in the cold.

''Help us!'' Ward yelled when another car approached, it went by but quickly stopped just a few steps ahead of them.

''Thank you.'' Jemma whispered to herself with closed eyes. The driver of the car got out and approached them slowly with a shocked look on his face. Jemma's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in surprise that somehow relieved her, ''Mack!'' She exclaimed in a friendly manner at the familiar figure in front of her.

Mack furrowed his brows, he clearly didn't remember her. ''What happened to you?'' He asked, observing Daisy's still body, and the bloody faces of Ward and Jemma.

''It's a long story.'' Jemma said and looked at Daisy, ''But we need help.''

Mack seemed to think for a moment, but by looking at all of their faces, he couldn't let them down. Not when these innocent looking people needed help. He nodded, ''Get in.'' And pointed towards his car, Jemma smiled gratefully and took off running towards the car with Fitz by her side. She pulled the back door open for Ward, who placed Daisy's body in the gently.

Ward's eyes landed on the small, young child in the backseat, the little girl had her eyes closed, she was asleep. ''Hope...'' Jemma whispered quietly again as she stared at the girl with loving eyes.

''We were just coming back from a camping trip with my girl.'' Mack said in a calm voice before getting into the drivers seat, ''Get in, I'll take you to the closest hospital possible.''

''Thank you.'' Fitz said before getting into the front seat. He didn't know what happened out there, but the way everyone around him was hurt, he knew it wasn't pleasant. Ward positioned Daisy's body into a sitting position whilst Jemma squeezed in beside him. They were careful enough not to wake the little girl.

''What happened to you all?'' Mack asked, and looked at the mirror above his eyes to see what they were doing.

Ward sighed, ''Something you wouldn't understand.'' He turned to Jemma, who still had some tears in her eyes because of Daisy's state. By the way Jemma was looking at Mack, Ward knew she knew him. ''You know him?'' Ward asked just for confirmation and she ended up nodding.

Fitz turned in his seat to face Jemma, who stared at him with sparkling eyes, ''You're hurt...'' He said, instantly feeling bad for not noticing before.

She shook her head, ''It's nothing.'' She said before taking in a sharp breath that mixed with wet tears, ''We need to treat her first.''

It was no longer that ten minutes and they were already at the hospital.

''I'll go get someone over here.'' Fitz said and ran out of the car towards the building with a big red cross. Mack unbuckled his belt and opened the back door, allowing them to get out. Ward lifted Daisy in his arms again and got her out of the car, Fitz came back with three doctors by his side and a stretcher. The doctors carefully took her out of Ward's arms and placed her into the stretcher before making their way back into the building.

Ward went after them, and no matter how much Jemma wanted to go too, she had to get back to remember before she lost him again. She couldn't just let him go. Daisy was in safe hands now, she knew that. Mack looked at her with a confused look, then at Fitz, who decided to stay behind with Jemma.

''Are you sure you don't need to get checked up too?'' He asked with a strange look, wondering why they were still here.

Jemma shook her head, ''Mack, I know your sub-conscious doesn't want to remember the real world because you have Hope here, but I need you to remember me, remember us all.'' She calmly said before placing her hand on his warm, muscly arm.

He gently moved his arm away, ''I'm sorry?'' He asked and tilted his head, he was almost left speechless again at how she knew his and his daughter's name.

''Mack, please!'' Jemma begged, ''I don't know what to say to get you to remember, but this world isn't real...''

Fitz was also in complete surprise and worry, but he stood there, listening to every detail and word she had to say in attempts to understand something. Her being alive was impossible, at least that's what he thought up until now.

''It seems like you know me.'' Mack began and took a curious step towards her, ''How?''

Jemma sighed, not knowing how to put this all into believable words. ''Because I do!'' She said, ''we were put in here by an android who's out here, trying to kill me and prevent you from remembering anything from the real world!''

Mack almost wanted to laugh, but somehow, he was intrigued by what she had to say, ''The one thing I hate in androids, '' He said with a shake of his head, ''And we're getting nowhere in this conversation, I'd like to leave now, but I hope you're all gonna be doing okay.'' He finished and turned towards his car, only to be grabbed back by Jemma's hand again.

''Please believe me, I can prove it all!'' She exclaimed and that was when he stopped and listened.

If she was psycho like Mack was thinking, he wanted to see how she was going to prove it. He crossed his arms and stood there, leaning on the hood of his car. ''You are an agent of SHIELD, who's a very dedicated man, risking his life a multiple times just to do the right thing!''

''SHIELD?'' Mack asked, he admitted wanting to join SHIELD a multiple times before, but after his ex-wife gave birth to his daughter it all changed. ''It's funny how you mention it, I wanted to be an agent before.''

''You are!'' Jemma exclaimed again, ''Only this all isn't real and you are something a lot stronger in the real world, though not very different.'' Jemma stopped and inhaled in attempts to get air into her lungs, ''You're still helpful here, but you helped to save me a multiple times and save a lot of other people, so please,'' She said, stopping again, ''Let me do the same for you, let me save you from this hell. Your brother would want you to come back, your friends like Bobbi and Hunter... They'd all want you back even though you couldn't see them right away.''

It was saddening for her to say those things, to remember how many people they lost that were close to her during her time in SHIELD, but she had to do it to help Mack remember. He turned towards his car again with an awkward look that told her he didn't believe any of this.

''I gotta go home, my little girl needs to be home too.'' He said and walked away before Jemma dropped to her knees. She tried to stop him by yelling his name but Mack drove off without stopping.

''Hey, hey hey!'' Fitz repeated gently and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a warm hug. He crouched down beside her and didn't let her go until she had finally stopped crying. Jemma missed her chance to get her teammate out of this hell...

''It's okay...'' Fitz whispered into her ear through her sobbing, her whole body was shaking beneath his arms but that didn't stop him from comforting her.

She shook her head, ''It's not okay, I failed him, he could be stuck in here forever...'' She said before another warm tear streamed down her face. Fitz wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he was sure she wasn't lying or making anything up, she was alive and that was one of the most unexpected things to happen to him. Fitz wouldn't be surprised if someone told him that all of his life was a lie...

They sat on the ground in front of the hospital for about thirty minutes before Jemma finally decided to get up an calm herself down. With Fitz's help she entered the hospital and sat in the waiting room near Ward. Fitz looked down at his watch, ''I need to call my fiance and tell her where I am...'' He whispered into her ear.

Jemma's eyes widened at his thought, she was sure he didn't remember anything that happened. It made sense to her, after that blow in the head from Aida, Fitz most likely forgot some parts of what happened. She grabbed his arm when he reached for the phone in his pocket. Feeling her skin on his suit he turned to her. ''Don't call her, Fitz.'' She said

''Why not?'' He asked, looking strangely at her.

''Because she did this to us...'' She replied and pointed to her and Ward's face, who sat silently and waited for any news on Daisy. Fitz shook his head with his mouth open, he found it hard to believe because she was his fiance, a woman he had spent a lot of his life with...

''She did?'' Fitz questioned and looked around to calm his mind. Jemma nodded, letting him think. His gaze drifted to the finger his ring would be after they got married, but now, he wasn't sure if it was going to happen...not if Aida hurt Jemma. ''But why?'' He asked again.

''Fitz, this all isn't real, I know I sound like a complete psycho but it's the truth.'' She said in a calm voice, ''This world is just something that was created by an android with a computer, well, I don't exactly know how but what I do know is that whatever I'm saying is the truth.''

His heart stammered in his chest because she sounded completely serious, no sings of lying showed up in the way that she spoke and acted. But a fake world? This place he had lived in? He couldn't believe that... ''How are you alive, Simmons?'' Fitz finally asked, having remained quiet for most of the time.

''I died in the framework before my avatar was uploaded here. In that case, I came to life, but if I die again then I'm dead in the real world so I beg you to remember as soon as you can, Fitz.'' She said in an encouraging voice because she needed him on this journey to help her save all of their friends.

''I'm sorry,'' Fitz began, not believing this, all he thought was that it was some silly hallucination because her being alive was something he didn't believe would ever be possible. Fitz s _aw_ her die next to him. This couldn't be real, no matter how believable she made it all seem. ''I'm sorry,'' He apologized again and stood up, ''I can't do this. I saw you die...'' He said with a tear in his eye, ''And then I haven't seen you since...''

Fitz started walking away and Ward got up before walking to the silently sobbing scientist, she broke off into a run towards the man she loved and placed her hand on his firm shoulder, making him turn around. ''I love you, Leo Fitz!'' She said, only making him stare into her eyes wider, ''You crossed the bloody universe for me, Fitz! You did that to rescue me and risked your own life!'' Jemma exclaimed and her voice cracked through the many tears that fell out.

Fitz blinked a few times, faster than he did before and took a look around, ''Jemma?'' He questioningly said her name before pulling her face closer to his own, their lips pressed together as they shared a warm, loving kiss that was nothing else but pure love. He remembered it all. Fitz knew...

* * *

 _ **I'm back from my holiday! I'm so happy to be updating this story though I have plenty of school work...**_

 _ **Thank you for all the beautiful reviews you all! It honestly means so much how you take your time to review each chapter to thank you so much!**_

 _ **As I said, I finally introduced another character which is out little Mack!**_


	19. Old Wishes

Jemma didn't want to pull away but she had to when she saw the doctor that took in Daisy through the corner of her eye. Ward was first to get up and approach the doctor, ''How is she?'' He asked and the doctor stopped in front of him. Jemma felt a warm hand wrapping around her own, Fitz stood beside her with a slight smile, happy that he had remembered everything. He was trapped in the framework and Aida had set everything up; he knew it all.

''She's okay, though we cannot allow any visitors in at the moment.'' The blonde female doctor said before she observed the people in front of her, ''I'd feel better if you got your own injuries checked out.'' She said and didn't like the sight of them. With all those deeps cuts and bruises no doctor would like to see people like that untreated.

Ward brushed it off, ''We're fine.'' He said and that was what Simmons was going to say too.

The female doctor shook her head in attempts to really convince them to get checked up, ''I promise you can go and see Skye Johnson as soon as you two get looked at by another doctor.'' She said and Jemma cringed at the use of the name 'Skye'. The framework really was a whole new other world with such realistic detail.

''Come on, Jemma.'' Fitz said and turned to her, ''I'd feel better if they took a look at you.'' He said because it hurt him to see her like that. Ward finally nodded, only because they'd get to see Daisy after.

The doctor nodded happily, seeing that they have accepted her offer, ''Follow me.'' She said, taking them into a room right at the end of the hall. They entered the room and were met by a male doctor with graying hair on the top.

He bit his tongue at their condition as soon as they walked in, he looked at the blonde female with a confused look which matched the look that was on her face too; she was confused as well. He motioned for them to take a seat and they did.

''How did that happen?'' He asked when the female left, Ward looked at Simmons to get her to explain. Fitz was curious too as he was not there to see everything that happened to them. ''Were you involved in a crime?'' He asked.

Jemma didn't know how to explain it all, it felt weird just by talking to some program that wasn't even a real human. She knew it wouldn't matter anyway if she told that doctor the truth, it wouldn't change the outcome in the real world. ''Well,'' She began, still slightly irritated with the fact that he was asking and not treating, ''A few punches in the face landed me in this condition,'' She then turned to Ward, ''The same happened to him.'' Simmons said and Ward nodded.

The doctor saw that they were not willing to give up any more information than that so he simply decided to just get along with it. ''I'll check you up first.'' He said and faced Simmons, who flinched slightly with every touch the doctor made to her face.

After a good while, he treated her bloody and beaten face, taking extreme care with her nose as it was close to being fractured. ''All done.'' He informed with a smile, allowing Simmons to go and sit back with Fitz. Ward approached the doctor with his black eye that he was having difficulty seeing through, having taken more hits that Simmons he was definitely in for more and longer treatment.

''All done here.'' The doctor said again just as the blonde female came back into the room. They all three got up and followed the blonde woman who lead the way.

''No fractured bones?'' She asked whilst they were all walking slowly and looked at Ward, who shook his head.

''No.'' He replied, focusing on the room that Daisy was in.

''How is she?'' Fitz asked, remembering the state he saw her in.

''She's doing okay,'' The doctor said with a smile, ''Though she has a broken jaw and her arm was out of its place but we placed it back where it should be.''

Jemma nodded, taking mental notes in her head of Daisy's condition before the female began to talk again, ''With about a week's rest she should be all good to go.''

Jemma quickly turned to her, ''A week?'' She asked, and that was the time they did not have...

''Yes, a week.'' She said with yet another smile before opening the door and letting them swarm inside. There was gauze wrapped around Daisy's face and arm, she smiled through the pain once she saw them three approaching her bedside. ''Fitz!'' Daisy said in surprise, happy that he looked like he knew what was going on.

''That doesn't look pleasant.'' He admitted with a saddened look but Daisy brushed it off.

''You remember?'' She asked and he nodded, somewhat relieving her. She turned to Jemma, seeing her happy expression whilst she looked at Fitz. Her eyes then fell on Ward who was standing with his arms crossed a bit further back from them. ''Thanks for staying.'' She said with a smile.

Ward nodded with a smile of his own, ''I couldn't have it any other way.'' He said before sitting down on a chair next to her bed.

''Excuse us for a moment, would you?'' Jemma asked with Fitz's hand in hers. Daisy nodded and the two headed out. Simmons knew she and Ward wanted some time for their own; well maybe not Daisy, but Ward definitely. As soon as the door was shut and they were on their own, Ward took her uninjured hand and placed it on top of his. Daisy remained quiet, not knowing what to do or say. He betrayed them in the real world...but here he was different. And all Daisy knew was that she loved him. She had never stopped loving him, despite all the things he had done...

Here, Ward finally had his chance...

He leaned forward and she sprung up to kiss him. He was left surprised but didn't pull back.

''I love you, Daisy and it doesn't matter that you don't act like the girl I fell in love with at first, because you're still her...'' Ward whispered whilst Daisy's heart was beating at an alarming rate from the kiss. It was something she though she'd never do...

But he wasn't a traitor here, and she loved him. All she ever wanted was for him to be good, and now he finally was.

* * *

 ** _So this finally happened ;) What do you guys think?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading, I'd be happy to get your opinions once again! Thank you all_**


	20. Peace Is Hard To Find In The Framework

''Who else is here?'' Fitz asked outside of the room, he and Simmons didn't feel like discussing this in front of Daisy because she needed rest. Simmons took in a deep breath, he didn't remember that he was replaced by an LMD after he was kidnapped, he didn't even know that almost every member of their team was placed into the framework.

''May,'' Simmons began, looking straight at him, ''Coulson, Mack, Mace, and you. Daisy and I hacked into this mess to rescue you, and now, I've gotten you to wake up from this nightmare, meaning you are aware of everything around you which makes your conscious back in the real world know something is up. It's best if you don't wake yet, not until we find the others...'' She explained with hope in her eyes, getting Fitz to remember was hard, but they managed.

''I assume it's best if we wake up together because someone's guarding us on the outside?'' Fitz questioningly asked looking back at her with his serious face.

Simmons nodded, ''Exactly.''

He nodded too, understanding everything that they needed to do. What he didn't understand was how did he end up with Aida... ''How did I end up in the framework with her? As my fiance?'' He asked in pure disgust, Simmons looked down before speaking up.

''It's what Aida wanted, I guess.'' She said while taking his hand into her own, ''She programmed it to be that way, she wanted you, Fitz.'' The jealousy was clear in her voice, and Fitz noticed it. He clasped her hand gently and shook his head, ''I don't want her, Jemma. I'd never do that to you.'' He said as a matter of fact, Fitz could not be more honest with himself and her.

Simmons looked up again, knowing the fact that he would never do that to her and never betray her like that. As soon as her eyes focused on Fitz, he was already leaning in to plant a warm kiss on her lips that craved his for long. All she needed was a kiss to confirm that it was all okay, and now, she finally had it.

''Daisy is in no shape to do anything right now.'' Simmons admitted hesitantly, I'd be harder without the inhuman's help. Fitz nodded in agreement.

''But we can work together to save the rest. Me and you. We can do it, even if it means getting Ward to help.'' He said, though he did not want Ward's help. After everything he did to them, Fitz was still unable to look at his face for a long time.

''He's different here, you didn't freak out when you saw him, why?'' Simmons asked in a curious voice. Surely, she freaked out and Fitz would have too.

He simply smiled at her, ''Because I saw you being normal around him which made me realize something was different. I didn't want to believe that he betrayed us at first, I couldn't.'' Fitz said with a shake of his head before sitting down alongside Simmons. ''And since you've been acting normal I realized that he is indeed different, good even. There's no point for me to argue with him because he wouldn't understand, Jemma. And we've got more important things to worry about right now.''

She nodded, accepting his smart view of things. Just as they finished talking, Ward came out of the room, he looked at Fitz and Simmons, ''Daisy wants to talk to you.'' He said, they got up and went into the room, leaving Ward behind. Daisy met the two with a smile, which again hurt her face slightly.

''How are you?'' Jemma asked even though she only left for a few minutes.

''I'm good.'' She replied, ''But I have to get out, I just need to get some normal, comfortable clothes and not this hospital dress.'' Daisy explained as if the dress was the most of her worries. Jemma shook her head in disapproval, ''There's no way you are leaving this hospital in such state!'' Jemma exclaimed, making Daisy roll her eyes in annoyance.

''I'll be fine once we get out of the framework!'' She argued, making Jemma consider it for a moment because it was a valid point, ''Plus, we have to rescue the others before Aida finds us again. She's a big threat and we need to hurry.'' She said, and again was another valid point.

''Fine.'' Jemma said but not so happily, ''As long as you stay in the back of everything that can harm you, I don't want you killed before we even get to leave!''

Daisy nodded, ''Same goes for you, I can't lose you.''

''You won't. But the only way you're getting out to help is if you promise to stay behind. You can't do much with those injuries, let alone fight if we have to!''

Daisy rolled her eyes again at the British scientist, she was thankful that Jemma was that protective, but they had a mission to complete. A mission that could change everything forever. ''I can fight, but I promise I'll stay at the back of everything. But I'll still help and interfere in anything if I have to.''

Jemma nodded, ''Fine. Now, we can leave whenever you feel ready.'' She said only to hear Daisy's voice right away.

''Now.'' Daisy said an sat up before letting out a quiet groan after she used her injured arm to sit up. Ward quickly burst into the room with a worried face that told them all something bad was happening. He was pale as if he had seen a ghost running by.

''What is it?'' Fitz asked, taking a hesitant step towards him from the bedside.

Ward swallowed whatever he had in his mouth to calm his nerves, ''She found us again.'' He said and glanced at Daisy with an unhappy look. Knowing that she was in no good shape to fight, Ward decided he was going to do everything to keep her safe. Jemma felt her hand's shake with variety of different emotions; anger, fear and many more she had no time to think about.

''How far is she?'' Daisy questioned before fully sitting up without a sound as adrenaline that relieved the pain was gushing through her veins.

''Not too far, I saw her talking to a nurse just a few seconds ago.'' Ward explained and pulled out a pistol from under his jacket, though he knew he was not a good aim with the black eye, he still had something to protect his new friends with. Daisy was everything to him, even though he knew her as Skye.

The door handle twisted slowly, Ward put his pistol up in defense, about to shoot anyone who came through that door. His pistol went down instantly when the figured entered the room.

''Mack...'' Fitz said in surprise, happy to see him.

''Mack, you're back!'' Daisy exclaimed happily though he displayed an even more confused look on his face.

''I keep on getting some sort of visions...Or _memories_ of myself...'' He began, placing his hand on his face before he looked at Jemma, ''It all started happening after you've told me those weird things that I feel I shouldn't know.'' He said, making Jemma's heart drop in happiness.

Mack was slowly regaining his memories. ''Those are memories, Mack. I'm not sure what you saw through your eyes but whatever it was, it was true. Those memories showed you who you are in the real world and not in this hell!'' Jemma said as quickly as she could. Mack looked at her, honestly this time, with some sort of believable manner because it all the memories seemed to real to him... as if he had really experienced them before.

''I remember seeing you.'' Mack said and turned to Fitz.

''Of course you do.'' Fitz said whilst approaching him slowly, ''You helped me get over some things I didn't think I could, Mack. You've been there for me when I needed help so don't turn away now.'' He placed a hand on Mack's shoulder, remembering that it's what Mack used to do to him.

''We're running out of time.'' Ward warned because he knew that danger was slowly approaching. Mack shut his eyes after feeling Fitz's hand on his as another flashback hit him.

''Turbo...'' Mack whispered after re-opening his eyes. Fitz smiled with wide eyes at the use of his nickname.

''Yeah,'' Fitz said and nodded, ''That's me, that's me.''

As if on cue, Mack snapped out of it, ''I saw her coming this way before I entered here. That damn android wasn't too far.''

Jemma stared at him before cracking a smile that matched Daisy's. Mack remembered too and now, they had an even bigger chance on getting everyone out of here. ''She's not really an android here anymore.'' Jemma said and bit her lip, it all made her vary thinking about what Aida was capable of in the framework.

''She's human here?'' Mack questioned only to earn a nod from the two girls. Just at the side of Daisy's bed was a double sized window, once again, it became their escape route. Fitz ran to it propped it open widely so that everyone could climb out with ease. Lucky for them, they were on the very first floor of the hospital.

''My car's outside.'' Mack said before they started making their way out one by one.

''Daisy, go first.'' Ward said whilst giving her a helping hand. She nodded and climbed out. ''Simmons.'' Ward said again, implying for her to get out. He motioned for Mack and Fitz to get out before he climbed out himself just as the door opened.

''I thought you said they were in here.'' Aida's voice rang out from behind Ward, he turned back to stare into the open window to find Aida pacing around the hospital room. The nurse argued back to her.

''We should go before she notices us.'' Mack said before breaking into a run. They ran around the hospital just to get to the front where Mack parked his car.

''Where's Hope?'' Daisy asked, painfully getting into the car with her sore body.

He looked down, knowing that she wasn't real in this world, that this all was some fake virtual world made by the android. ''At home with my friend. She's safe.'' He said in a sad tone, knowing that none of this world mattered anymore. Jemma looked down too, feeling sudden sadness for him.

Ward got into the car and sat next to Daisy, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her since she was still in her thin hospital dress that didn't do much to protect her from the cold nights air. ''Thanks.'' She said and looked at him with a slight smile, he was staring at her with eyes full of love. Feeling the warmth of his jacket around her in no time, Daisy leaned against him before closing her eyes when the car started to drive.

''Who are we looking for next?'' Mack asked with his hands tightly wrapped around the steering wheel.

''May and Coulson.'' Jemma informed, leaving Ward once again confused at who the people were.

* * *

 ** _Sorry it took a bit longer to update, I got ill ad still kind of am but a bit better. So here's the update!_**

 ** _Thank you to DarknessandDeath for frequently reviewing this story! It honestly means a lot to me!_**


	21. Risks and Hope

Just as Mack turned the steering wheel making the car go left, blinding headlights jumped in front of them. The car stopped in front of Mack's, Daisy leaned forward to look at what was happening.

''What are they doing?'' Mack asked nobody in particular as he stared at the black car with dimmed windows in front. With eyes wide and her heart beating fast, Daisy knew who the people were.

''Back up!'' She yelled to Mack from the back seat, who instantly did so when he saw a man getting out of the car with something in his hand. Fitz being in the front seat ducked down for cover, a few of the bullets hit the front wind shield, shattering pieces of glass off.

''Stay down.'' Ward said to Daisy before laying her across his lap. Unwillingly, Daisy listened to him when she saw Simmons nodding. All Ward wanted was to keep his Daisy safe, and that was what he was going to do. Ward pressed Daisy's body down again when another pair of bullets came from behind them. Mack had already turned the car the opposite way, leaving the car of their attackers behind.

Simmons got up and leaned forward to check on the two sitting at the front, ''Are you guys okay?'' She asked them both but her eyes remain glued on Fitz like usually.

Mack and Fitz nodded in union, both clearly shaken up by what happened. ''She's crazy. The damn android is crazy.'' Mack whispered, gripping the leather steering wheel even tighter when he saw those same headlights behind them, following.

Having noticed, Daisy jumped up before leaning back down again slowly due to the pain, ''You have the gun?'' She asked, eyes digging into Ward. He nodded and took it out from his jacket.

''I can shoot and try to keep them away.'' Ward said and it seemed like the best idea they had. The back window broke when another couple of bullets came spraying from the black car behind them. All four windows were occupied by men with guns.

''Can you take them out?'' Mack asked whist Ward was making both of the girls duck down for safety.

''I don't know.'' Ward replied with nothing but honestly whilst breathing heavily, ''There's four of them.''

''Bloody hell!'' Fitz yelled when more than five bullets rammed themselves into his seat, luckily none of them were close enough to hit him. Ward took aim from the back seat through the back window and took a couple of shots, the car however seemed to come back with more bullets than them.

''Anyone else have a gun?'' Simmons yelled over the gun fire, Fitz checked his suit in case he was carrying anything he didn't know about. He pulled out a silver pistol with a shocked expression on his face.

''What the hell?'' He asked himself before Simmons took in out of his grasp as quickly as she could since this was an emergency. Fitz grabbed her arm, pulling her back, his eyes were glittering in the dark, telling her to be careful. She knew that look. And with a nod she turned to help Ward.

It took Jemma a couple of shots to hit one of the men on the left side of the black car. She was a pretty good shot.

''Hold on!'' Mack warned before taking a very sharp right turn, throwing them all to different sides of the car. The tires screeched whilst Mack was using the brake before the car accelerated again.

''They're onto us again.'' Daisy yelled, seeing the black car once again over the left over smoke of the screaming tires.

Ward turned to her suddenly, ''Stay down!'' He yelled, ''Please.'' He said that part gently, he really meant it. Ward wouldn't know what he'd do with himself if she got hurt. A honking sound that rung in the whole air got everyone's attention. Mack was driving so fast that almost everything seemed like a blur. He saw the train coming but he didn't stop.

''Mack!'' Fitz yelled, only causing him to speed up.

A few screams came from the back seat when Mack reached the traintracks and the train was just about a meter away from their car. Their car jumped into the air from the bump of the tracks before safely making it to the other side. Daisy let out a breath of relief whilst Fitz still had his wide eyes out.

The black car was left behind whilst the long train was gliding across the tracks slowly, still honking. ''I thought we were as good as dead!'' Daisy admitted with an angry tone.

''I honestly thought that way more times than this.'' Jemma said, admitting the fact that she thought they were going to die even before this. Daisy nodded in agreement, knowing that none of them could afford to die no matter what.

Mack took a couple of turns into the city to get away from the black car that was following them just a few minutes ago. ''Don't think they're gonna find us now.'' He said with a serious face, he was watching Ward carefully for almost the entire ride through the mirror in front of him.

''Do you need anything?'' Ward asked, eyes glued to Mack, though he tried saying this in the nicest possible way. Mack directed his gaze elsewhere and Ward spoke up again. ''He knows me too, doesn't he?'' He questioned and turned to Daisy, who ended up nodding.

''We all do.'' She said, but she felt relieved that none of her team members were very impacted by Ward, who was clueless in the framework. Ward felt uncomfortable, judging from all those gazes and looks he received from every single one of them, he knew he had done something wrong in the other world they've been taking about.

''Anyway,'' Jemma began, ''Where would we find May and Coulson?''

Daisy thought for a moment, remembering what her and Coulson were taking about a few times, ''He said he wished he was just a normal civilian, living a normal life.'' Daisy explained and realized that this made their job even more difficult.

''He could be anywhere in the world.'' Fitz said, thinking of all the possibilities and choices Coulson could have made by being a civilian in the framework. They all knew that working at SHIELD was his biggest regret when it got tiring or too risky for his team. All Coulson wannted sometimes is to be a civilian, he couldn't cope with the wrong choices he had made sometimes, but at the same time, the team knew that he would not abandon SHIELD for anything.

With her eyes closed, Daisy began thinking even more to all the past conversations she has had with him. ''A teacher.'' She said as everyone turned to her in confusion.

''What?'' Mack asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

''He wanted to be a teacher, he told me that years ago. I mean, it does make sense, a simple job that still helps people.'' Daisy said whilst clicking her fingers in order to remember most of the details in their conversation. Simmons nodded, ''We now know that everyone we know in the framework is somewhere around since we all almost entered at the same time. Separating us wasn't one of Aida's intentions.'' She explained, implying that Coulson had to be around somewhere.

''Wouldn't it be better if we went to search for him tomorrow?'' Fitz asked, ''It's night after all, schools aren't open.''

Daisy and Simmons nodded in unison, both agreeing with the point.

''We can go to my house...'' Mack said, before his face completely dropped.

''What's wrong?'' Fitz asked with concern in his Scottish voice.

Mack shook his head, ''Nothing. Let's just go.'' He said. Truth be told, he had completely forgot to think about the life he had in here, a home, his daughter... She was the only hope he needed, and here, he finally had her. Alive and well. However, he knew the harsh reality... This all was not real. Just a simulation, a program that almost had no outcome in the real world.

They all drove in silence, Simmons turned to the side a few times to check on Daisy, who was still wrapped in Ward's jacket and was leaning against him. She smiled, knowing that was what Daisy had always wanted. A good Ward.

Mack pulled up into his drive way as the clock in his car struck twelve. It was getting late.

He unlocked the door to find his daughter up on her feet and a furry blanket in her hand. She wiped her eyes in a tired manner before speaking. ''Who are these people?'' Hope asked in a sleepy tone, taking in the different figures surrounding her. Fitz's face dropped too, he realized what Mack was thinking about. He was even sure that the reality was almost his worst enemy.

''Friends.'' Mack answered shortly, ''Get to bed, Hope.'' He said and pushed her in a playful way towards her room that was lit with a small lamp.

''Okay, dad.'' She said, giving him a hug before wandering into her room.

Mack pulled out a chair in his kitchen and sat down with his face down on the table. Simmons approached him carefully, knowing how horrible he must be feeling right now to know that his daughter wasn't real. That everything he had experienced here was fake.

''I'm sorry.'' She said gently, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. Simmons could hear him inhaling from below her, he was crying. But it was okay to cry. Fitz sat down next to him after pulling out another chair.

''Mack,'' Fitz began before snapping his fingers when his friend was not responding, ''Mack.'' He said again, Mack lifted his head up and the tears were still streaming down his smooth face. Fitz looked at him with a firm look that was still filled with sorrow for his friend, ''We'll figure this out.'' Fitz said, almost promising him.

''Figure what out?'' Mack asked, brushing his head with his hand, ''There's no figuring this one out.''

''No.'' Fitz said firmly, ''I brought Simmons back from an alien planet in another solar system.'' He began, which instantly grabbed Mack's attention, ''I'll figure out a way to bring Hope back. We'll bring her back.''

Mack nodded, having some Hope that he still believed was false. But Fitz did it. He brought Simmons back. Maybe, he could somehow pull it off with Hope. But now, they all knew their objective was to bring their own real people back, and that's what they were going to do tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for not updating! Thank you to the people who checked up on me, that's really sweet! I'm alright, just dealing with a lot of school work at the moment since I've missed a whole week off almost. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Please continue to review!**_

 _ **I'm so thankful for every single one of you readers!**_

 _ **I can't express how I feel about the previous episode. So much FitzSimmons feels...**_

 _ **I hope the show gets renewed for a season 5!**_


	22. HYDRA involvement

''Morning.'' Ward said as soon as he opened his heavy eyes, he found Daisy already staring at him, her body was gently wrapped around the blanket they shared as Mack didn't have enough for each of them. They had a bed and a place to stay. That they were thankful for.

''Morning.'' She said with a smile, observing his black eye that seemed to be getting better. Ward leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, Daisy felt his soft lips tracing along her skin before he kissed her. He saw her flinch even though the kiss was gently an Ward knew that her wounds have not fully healed. Of course, it would not happen over night.

''I should get ready.'' Daisy said and stood up before Ward gently directed her back onto the pillow.

''Stay.'' He ordered softly with a smile, ''I'll get you some painkillers, and some rest wouldn't be bad for you too.''

Daisy shook her head, ''I can't rest when my team is in danger.'' She explained, frowning at their so called luck.

''Fine.'' Ward said in a firmer tone before it went to soft again, ''No rest but painkillers are a yes.'' He said and she decided not to argue. ''Just stay in bed whilst I get some, okay?'' Ward said, making her nod. Daisy fell back into the bed as Ward left the room that was filled with morning sunshine.

He walked into the bright kitchen to find Fitz and Simmons on their feet, already awake and alerted. Fitz's gaze dropped to the floor as soon as Ward entered. He was still not fully used to seeing the previous traitor around, though they all knew he was different here, and they forgave him.

''Good morning.'' He said with a smile, pulling his shirt over his head across his tight chest. The shirt neatly rested on Ward's body when he finally adjusted it to a comfortable level.

''Morning.'' Simmons said with a nod and a slight smile. She knew this wasn't the old Ward. He was good and she was willing to try and work with him.

Ward's gaze fell on Fitz, who seemed very tense. ''I need some painkillers for Skye- Daisy.'' He quickly corrected himself, only to earn a smile from Simmons, who was going through Mack's kitchen in search of the medicine. Simmons nodded, pulling out a glass bottle that contained white tablets, ''I used to mix her name up too.'' She said before handing him the painkillers. Ward took them gratefully.

''Yeah, we all did.'' Fitz said from the back, knowing that he will have to become more comfortable with the idea of Ward being around. Simmons was right. He was different, good different and they needed to accept him. After all, Fitz was the one who never wanted to give up on Ward before he dropped them into the ocean. But now, it looked like they finally had the Ward they all have wanted.

''Mack is still in bed in case you are wondering.'' Simmons said just as Ward was about to ask.

''Right.'' He replied, not wanting to continue the heart breaking conversation about Mack. He had heard it all yesterday. Hope, his daughter wasn't alive in the other world, it was best not to push Mack. He needed space and time. Ward thanked the British girl again before coming back into the room he woke up in.

Daisy was already up and dressed. ''Sit down.'' Ward said, startling her slightly.

She rolled her eyes but obeyed. ''What have you got for me?'' She asked with a smile.

Ward read the bottle but soon gave up after the difficult words on the little paper came up that he couldn't pronounce. ''Painkillers. They are painkillers. The name doesn't matter.'' Ward said with a chuckle before Daisy laughed after him. Daisy swallowed one of the tablets with a glass of water with ease.

A light knock came from the door, ''Come in.'' Daisy said and Jemma's face popped out from the doorway.

''Mack is up.'' She informed, ''He's ready to go.''

They all walked into the kitchen to find Mack and Hope sanding hand in hand. With a smile at the sight, Daisy looked at the phone in his hand, the screen of the phone displayed a hydra badge. Mack saw where she was looking and placed the phone on the table. ''I did some research last night,'' Mack began, ''Seems like I couldn't find Coulson first, but I could find May.''

He said and fully revealed the screen of the phone. Hydra was a big organisation that didn't bother to work in secret, they even had their own website. ''This is a propaganda promotional poster.'' Mack said and pointed to the far right corner behind all the people on the poster.

''May...'' Simmons breathed out with her eyes wide.

''She's working for HYDRA?'' Fitz asked in disbelief.

''Seems so.'' Simmons answered for him as nobody else managed to let out a word. Daisy moved back a little, thinking of May's biggest regret.

''Of course.'' She said, snapping everyone back into reality, ''Her biggest regret must've been killing the innocent girl. May has been changed by that. Torn.'' Daisy explained and everyone seemed to get it. In the framework, May's regret was removed, meaning that the girl was not killed. She was alive, and that must've caused for more accidents to happen by which May ended up in HYDRA.

All that thinking made everyone confused. Daisy shook her head, clearing her mind. ''It doesn't matter why she's there now. She's not our May, but she will be when she remembers. What matters is that we know where she is. Now, lets get her.''

* * *

 ** _This is more of a filler chapter so sorry about that! But I did include some SkyeWard in this for you ;) Please review! Thank you for reading_**


	23. Ward's Real Past New Ward Is Clueless

''I could go in.'' Ward said as the team debated on who to send in. Daisy was an inhuman, and HYDRA did not appreciate that. Simmons was involved with SHIELD before HYDRA took over, so sending her in was a bad idea. Mack wanted to stay with his daughter in case they couldn't bring her back, he wanted to spend his last days in the framework with her. Fitz...they still didn't know his regret.

Fitz's phone rang, he pulled it out of the pocket of his suit only to see the called ID appear on the screen that he wished wasn't there.

''Who is that?'' Simmons asked, curious as to why Fitz didn't answer right away.

''My father.'' He said, swallowing. Simmons shifted closer to him, knowing how bad his father was in the real world.

''Your biggest regret was him being bad, wasn't it?'' She questioned and he nodded. But how could he bear to look at him now when he knew who he was and what he's like in the real world? Fitz shoved the phone back into his blazer and ignored it.

''He's good here but now, I can't look at him because I remember everything...'' He said, his breathing rate increasing.

Simmons bit her bottom lip softly, ''It's the same with Ward, think of it that way. You can look at Ward now because he's different here, and so is your dad.'' She explained it to him softly, and he ended up nodding bravely. His dad didn't make his childhood good, but Fitz was willing to take the risk and call him.

''Yes?'' He said once his father picked up, ''I'm fine. Just a little busy.'' By the tone of his voice, Fitz didn't seem comfortable, but he was trying. ''Aida?''

One her name left Fitz lips, Simmons began listening in from closer. ''She wants to see me?'' Fitz questioned, ''Tell her I can't, I'll call her later.'' Fitz rubbed his forget in circles as his dad continued talking, '' I don't care that she's my fiance!'' Fitz almost yelled out in frustration.

Simmons could only look down, hurt. But of course she understood that it wasn't her Fitz that did all those things with Aida. It wasn't him. He shoved the phone back into his blazer and sighed loudly. ''What happened?'' Simmons asked, still not willing to look up.

''He wants me to call her because she's been calling him.'' Fitz explained, looking at the ceiling above him before turning to the side to look at Jemma, who was sitting with her head down. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' He asked with concern lacing his voice, he moved closer to her, so close that he could hear her breathing.

''It's just...'' Jemma couldn't get it out of her, ''Do you...'' She sighed at herself for not being able to ask such questioned, ''Do you still have feelings for her, Fitz?''

''What? No!'' He recoiled back, ''Not after I remembered everything, not after what she did to you and the rest.'' He explained in such tone that she believed it. She always believed him. With a nod, Jemma grabbed his face gently and pulled it closer to her own, just as they were about to connect their lips together, Daisy's voice rung out from the living room.

''Are you guys ready to go?'' She asked loudly, not aware that they were sharing a moment.

Simmons smiled, her lips brushing against Fitz's just slightly, ''Yes!'' She called back, still not letting go of his face, ''Just give us a minute!'' And with another smile, she pulled him in and their warm lips connected as they shared a light kiss that meant everything.

They both stood up and marched outside of the kitchen and into the living room where the discussion was taking place.

''Ward has agreed to go in as someone looking for a job.'' Daisy informed whilst Ward stood with his arms folded.

''He really does have the HYDRA look, doesn't he?'' Simmons joked, and the team knew what she had implied whilst Ward was left confused. Daisy rolled her eyes at the joke and continued talking.

''He's gonna go in for an interview and we will be just outside the building in case something goes wrong. If he catches a glimpse of May he will try to convince her to come with him. If not, he will try to get the job and find her that way.'' She said and they all nodded, it seemed like a pretty good plan, but they never knew if it was going to play out like they wanted.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The ride wasn't that look as HYDRA's facilities were just outside the city. Ward's interview was going to start in about thirty minutes so they still had remaining time to prepare.

''I found out that the people on the poster are the highest HYDRA officials.'' Fitz informed, scrolling through his phone that he had opened HYDRA'S website on.

''So May is one of the highest officials?'' Daisy questioned and Fitz nodded. That was all she needed. ''If I make some sort of distraction or whatever, wouldn't all the highest officials have a meeting somewhere, making it easier for us to find out who and where May exactly is?'' Daisy questioned once again. Ward, Simmons and Fitz thought about it, the plan was risky but maybe worth it...

''But,'' Jemma began, ''You'd have to be talking about a pretty big distraction...'' She said, which was indeed true.

''Hacking into their systems in attempts to publish all their files sounds big enough?'' Daisy asked with a grin as she looked into the distance at the big HYDRA building.

Fitz and Simmons shared the look. It was a look that said they might as well do it. Daisy pulled over about a mile away from the building, but it could still be seen clearly due to its size. Daisy, Simmons and Fitz got out of the car, leaving Ward only. ''The gates are just ahead,'' Daisy began pointing forwards, ''They should ask for your ID because of their strict security and why you are there, which is obviously the interview. I don't know what goes inside but if you need us just send out a text.''

By the time she finished explaining everything, Daisy was out of breath. She clutched her laptop in her arms and leaned in closer to the window, ''Just come back to me, okay?'' She said and Ward nodded with a hesitant smile, knowing, that all of this was risky.

She stepped away from the car as it drove off. Simmons covered her eyes as the sun shone from above them, Daisy pointed at the fields filled with sunflowers just at the side of the road. ''We can start hacking in from there so nobody can spot us.'' She suggested which seemed like a better idea than hacking in on a road, Fitzsimmons nodded, entering the fields.

 ** _XXXXX_**

Ward pulled over as a man with a gun stepped out from the side of the massive metal gate, he approached the car and tapped on the window, motioning for Ward to bring it down. ''I'll need your ID.'' He said in a serious tone. Ward nodded, ''Yes, sir.'' He tried to sound professional and the suit that he was wearing helped him achieve that look. The armed man with the HYDRA uniform nodded, returning him the ID. ''Why are you going here today?''

''I have an interview for HYDRA'S security section.'' Ward said and the man furrowed his brows.

''I'll need some confirmation for that.'' He said, making Ward pull out his phone to show the emails with all the reference numbers needed as proof. ''Okay.'' The guard said, returning him the phone once he finished reading and was satisfied enough. ''Open the gate!'' He yelled to the bloke behind him who was in charge of the gate.

The metal gate shifted to the side, giving Ward entrance. When he was out of the guard's site, Ward sent out a message to inform that he was in.

 _ **XXXXX**_

''He's in.'' Daisy said in a happy voice, loud enough for Fitz was Simmons to hear, who were scattered around her working as lookout. Simmons clutched the gun tightly, walking in circles a few meters from where Daisy was. She smiled upon hearing that Ward had made in in successfully. Fitz was a bit closer to Daisy in case she need his help since he knew a few things about hacking too. He had to work on that when Daisy left. He had already dropped his blazer down onto the ground beneath the tall sunflowers that towered a good few feet above them.

''Someone give me a heads up to bring water next time.'' He said in complaint at the heat. ''Are you hacking in?''

Daisy shook her head, ''Not yet, I'll do it when his interview starts, best time for a distraction.'' She said with a grin and they continued to wait in the immerse heat.

 ** _XXXXX_**

Ward went through a couple of other checks before finally reaching the main door, where more armed men guarded the building carefully.

''ID.'' A man holding a riffle said with a straight face, Ward complied, giving him what he wanted.

''Why are you here?'''

''A job interview, sir.'' Ward once again was trying to sound professional.

''Proof for that?'' The guard said and Ward handed him the phone. The guard nodded, allowing Ward in. As soon as he set a foot in, everything seemed so different from the outside. All new equipment, modern furniture. All so new and expensive. ''Eyes straight.'' The guard that just let him in said, ''The reception is just in front of you.''

''Thanks.'' Ward quickly said, not realizing that he was still being watched. He approached the reception desk where a tired looking lady asked him what he wanted. She lead him into the elevator and stood right by his side. ''So an interview for HYDRA'S security?'' She questioned, eyeing him.

Ward nodded, ''That's right. I'd mean everything to me to serve HYDRA and its interesting purpose.'' Ward said, even though he had no idea what he was talking about.

''Very nice, mister Ward.'' The elevator stopped and the blonde woman lead him into a wide hallway with smooth stone floors and white walls. She knocked on the door right at the very end of the hallway before a man's voice told him to come in. The blonde woman opened the door, allowing Ward to step in before leaving.

Before him sat a man with grey hair and an older looking face. ''Gideon Malick.'' The man said, stretching out his hand once Ward was close enough to shake it.

''Grant Ward. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' He said and sat down in front of the man.

His heart began beating faster when he looked at the clock just above Malick's head. He knew that soon, Daisy would hack in. And I'd be his turn to find May.

* * *

 _ **There it is! A bit ironic, isn't it? Please review! Thank you for continuing to read!**_


	24. Other Way Around

A loud alarm rang throughout the hallways of the building about 5 minutes into the interview. Ward covered his ears with his free hands trying to act surprised. ''What is that?'' He yelled over the alarm, staring at the shaken up man in front of him who was also covering his ears.

''I don't know, you stay here and I'll come back to interview you in about ten minutes.'' Malick said, getting up from his seat, ''Sorry for the inconvenience!'' He stood up and almost ran through the door.

''Alright.'' Ward whispered to himself and the alarm subsided, he knew Malick wouldn't come back soon since this was a security breach. He pulled out his phone and sent out a message to Daisy, informing that her plan has worked. He got up from the seat quietly and went out, a suited up man with a black uniform and a HYDRA badge stood at the side of the door.

''What are you doing?'' The man questioned, ''I'm pretty sure mister Malick told you to stay inside.'' He had the hard look on his face that told Ward not to mess with him or anything here. Ward couldn't believe that Malick had sent a guard up. HYDRA indeed was not joking around. ''I really need the bathroom.'' Ward lied, thinking of the quickest excuse.

The man rolled his eyes, ''This is a bad time to be wandering around, but follow me.'' He said and waved his hand, implying for Ward to follow him. It took Ward a couple of seconds to figure out what to do as he was following the man. He bit his lip and took action. If he really wanted to help out Daisy and find May, he needed to do this. Ward's arms quickly wrapped themselves around the man's neck, suspending him in a chokehold where he was slowly deprived of oxygen. The guard groaned as he tried to get away, but Ward's grip was simply too strong. The man slowly sunk to the ground. Unconscious.

Ward dragged the man back into Malick's office which was a couple of feet behind him.

 _ **XXXXX**_

''It worked!'' Daisy said with a smile once she received Ward's message. Fitz smiled and gave her a tap on the back.

''How long do you think I'd take for him to find May?'' Fitz questioned, suddenly thinking about how long he had.

Daisy shrugged, ''I don't know. But he does know that May is a high rank in HYDRA, so he'll need to be looking for her somewhere with more intense security. Probably in the higher levels of the building.'' She explained and then nodded, ''He knows it. He'll find her.''

Fitz nodded too, ''I hope so. We need to be getting out of the framework soon.''

Daisy agreed, ''I know.''

Their quiet discussion was suddenly interrupted when Simmons came running back. ''I saw a couple of HYDRA'S agents coming this way.'' She breathed out, ''Can they really trace the source of the hack so quickly?''

Daisy nodded with a serious face, ''It's only been a few minutes,'' She said whilst standing up to get ready to move, ''But I didn't think they could do it that fast. Well, I mean there's hundreds of agents working there, so maybe.''

Fitz gripped his pistol and Daisy closed her laptop, though the hack was still running in the background. ''Don't you think it's best if we leave it?'' Fitz asked, ''They can trace our location.'' He pointed at the laptop. Daisy shook her head, though she knew that Fitz was right. ''I have an idea. If too many of them come running after us then the laptop will be a perfect distraction.''

Fitzsimmons nodded, deciding to go thought with Daisy's plan. They all took off in the same direction, further from HYDRA'S building.

 _ **XXXXX**_

A couple of minutes later Ward came out of Malick's office with a HYDRA suit and badge. ''It was awkward enough undressing the guy.'' He whispered to himself and hid the guard's pistol beneath the jacket of the suit, ''I wonder what I'll have to do next.''

He got into the empty elevator and read the labels near the buttons which enabled him to pick the floor. ''Security...'' He read the label and instantly knew that it was where he needed to go. All the high ranking officials should be meeting there since someone trying to hack into their systems was serious.

The elevator stopped on that floor and he got off, allowing other HYDRA agents to step into the elevator. He nodded at them in attempts to seem natural. Ward walked around the massive floor, looking to every side and he did not manage to catch a glimpse of May. Just as Ward was about to turn into a corner he overheard an agent mentioning a familiar name.

''Yes mister Malick.'' The agent said, pressing the wired phone further into his ear as the sound of running guards make it almost impossible to hear, ''The meeting is being called in right now. Agent May, Agent Sampson and Agent Jackson will join you shortly.'' He said and waited a few seconds until he placed the phone down.

That meant May was still not in the meeting room. This was the perfect chance for Ward to find her. Ward approached the agent with a smooth walk, it almost looked as if he owned the place. ''Sorry,'' Ward said, grabbing the agents attention, ''Where could I find Agent May?''

The brown haired man shook his head, ''She does not have time right now. Agent May is supposed to be somewhere important.''

Ward nodded, gritting his teeth, ''I know. Mister Malick told me to pass a message to Agent May.''

The agent tilted up one of his brows, ''What massage? I could pass it on to her.''

''This is something mister Malick would prefer to be kept between them. '' Ward said, ''And if you respect his decision you will tell me where I can find her. He needs this message delivered to her before she enters the meeting room.''

The man nodded, suddenly seeming lost, ''Yes, of course I respect Mister Malick's decision! Agent May is just coming up into the meeting room, you can catch her there before she enters.'' He said, but the problem was, Ward did not know where the meeting room was.

''Thanks.'' He said with a firm nod and slowly started walking.

''Wrong way!'' The man yelled before he received another call, taking his mind off of Ward. Ward took the importunity and walked the opposite way, assuming it was the right one. There were less amount of people in that direction, which Ward considered a good think. With his eyes wide and the meeting room in sight, Ward hid behind a wall that lead to an empty corner. The meeting room was made out of glass, if Malick had spotted him, this would be the end.

Ward took a deep breath and peeked through the corner of the wall, the rate of his heart beat returned to normal when he saw that Malick was not looking towards his direction, meaning he hadn't seen him. ''What are you doing here?'' A womanly voice called from the side of him. Ward straightened himself and turned towards the voice. It was May. The exact same face he remembered seeing on that poster Mack showed him. The stone hard face. It was definitely May.

* * *

 _ **Yay, we've got May! Please review! Thank you for all the positivity guys! Thank you for reading.**_

 ** _I've never been more happy because I still can't get over the show getting renewed for a season 5! Though it has been moved to Friday and apparently won't air until 2018._**


	25. A Fatal Shot?

''Get out of my way.'' May said when Ward wasn't moving, she was clearly in a rush, ''I need to get to a meeting.'' And with that being said, she attempted to sidestep him, but Ward's body blocked her way once more.

''About the meeting...'' Ward began to prolong some of his words to waste time as he tried to think of a lie, ''Mister Malick had arranged to meet you in his office.''

May shook her head, ''I'm pretty sure he said here.'' She argued back, almost taking another step.

''Change of plans then, agent May. Mister Malick said he needs you in his office in order to sort out a serious issue.'' Ward lied, all while keeping a straight face throughout. May rolled her eyes and turned back, just like Ward had wanted.

''So there's no more meeting?'' She questioned, realizing that the man was coming along.

Ward shook his head, ''No. Mister Malick said you two have more issues to discuss.'' He smiled behind May, proud at how fast he could make up these lies. She nodded and they both stepped into the elevator. They reached the top floor, got out and walked in silence into Malick's office.

Unfortunately, Ward had not planned ahead. HYDRA'S tight security outside the building prevented him from bringing in any weapons. He knew that. So, he was empty handed. With his eyes wide he quickly stepped in front of May. The unconscious body was still in Malick's office.

''What is it now?'' May asked, annoyed at his strange behavior.

''Nothing.'' Ward said, sounding calm and collected, ''Mister Malick isn't here yet. He said we have to wait for him outside.'' He explained with another mountain of lies whilst May crossed her arms with the irradiated look on her stone hard face. She squinted, eyeing the man in front of her carefully.

''I'm pretty Malick wouldn't mind if we stepped in.'' She said, still watching him before she reached for the handle.

''No that's-'' It was too late, Ward stopped himself in the middle of the sentence as the door into Malick's office opened before him. May stood there with a blank look and turned to Ward, who's hand was drawn back because he was about to hit her. May dodged the punch, having more skill than he did. She grabbed one of his arms and kicked under his legs, knocking him to the hard ground painfully.

Ward let out a groan before attempting to get up, but when he turned his head, all he could see was a metal pistol in front of his eyes.

 ** _XXXXX_**

A loud gunshot broke out in the air, they all stopped and shared a couple of looks. ''They know we're here.'' Daisy said, stating the obvious. Fitz looked up, but he could barely see the sky that was covered by the tall sunflowers that were higher than him.

''I think we should split up.'' Daisy said when nobody was willing to talk. Jemma nodded.

''That way we could outrun them. They won't know who to follow.'' Fitz said with a nod too.

''You have your phones.'' Jemma said, wrapping her fingers around her gun, ''Use them if you need help.'' She said and they all took off into separate directions. Jemma looked at Fitz, not expecting to find him already looking at her. His worried glance stood in her eyes long after he had vanished from her view. He was worried for her. And she was worried for him. Though, they both knew, they would see each other again.

Feeling the laptop slipping from in between her arms, Daisy tightened her grip and continued running. She threw it to the side once she head many footsteps and shouts from behind her. The laptop flew out from her grip and she didn't throw it hard enough for it to break so that the hack could continue running. After the laptop hit the ground, she sprinted towards the opposite direction.

''The tracker says to go South.'' A man's voice yelled, and Daisy confidently smiled to herself, knowing that the plan had worked and that they took off towards the useless laptop.

Fitz ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the sweat was slowly building up on his forehead again, he looked back to check if nobody was following. It was clear. He stopped for a slight second to take in a couple of good breaths so he could continue running, but he instantly knew that it was a bad idea.

''Get on the ground.'' An armed woman said, pointing her metal rifle at him. She was not joking around. ''I said get on the ground!'' She yelled this time, her calm and collected behavior gone.

''Alright, alright.'' Fitz said with his hands up to show that he was not a threat. He dropped onto the dry soil with his knees and the woman approaching, she pointed a gun at his chest before a loud sound of a gunshot rung in front of Fitz, right where the woman was standing.

 ** _XXXXX_**

''Get up.'' May said with a serious tone, he was hesitating to do so until he heard the next words leave her mouth; ''Get up, Ward.''

He widened his eyes in shock, ''You know me?'' He questioned, surprised at how quick she had remembered. Was he a part of her life too in the real world?

She nodded, ''Who wouldn't? Seeing a face like yours brings all my deepest memories back, which also happen to be one of my worst ones.'' May replied and he backed up. She didn't understand how and why he was alive in the framework, but she knew something was off about him.

He nodded, willing to accept that the other version of him was somehow different in the real world. ''Daisy is waiting for us. Fitz and Simmons too.''

May's eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat, ''They're here? They remember? Who else did Aida put into this damn framework?'' She said, pushing her pistol closer to herself because she was about to get out of here. ''I don't know.'' Ward said with a shake of his head, ''I'm not sure who you all are except for Daisy, who also turned different...''

May did not ask him anymore. All she needed to do was get out of here and find them. Find them wherever they were waiting.

''So, you're working along side Daisy now?'' May asked and Ward nodded, ''Alright. Follow me and stay behind me at all times. We are taking the back exit.''

''My car is parked out front.'' Ward said and May had to hold back in order not to put a bullet through his skull after everything he had done.

 ** _XXXXX_**

No pain. Fitz did not feel anything but he heard the shot. He slowly opened his eyes to find the female HYDRA agent of the ground in front of him, blood leaking from her head slowly, staining the dry soil. Fitz moved his head up with wide eyes to find who could have done that.

''Aida...'' He whispered and dragged himself backwards, she was staring back at him with a grin before she tucked the pistol back into her cream colored jacket.

''Yes, Fitz.'' She said with a nod, her smile never fading, ''It's me.'' Aida smiled passionately at him as she approached him. He didn't manage to stand up because of the shock. She had found them...

''I missed you...'' She said, kneeling down to his level. Fitz froze, his body unable to move as if though he was paralyzed. She took his hand and guided it to her chest, right where her heart was beating. ''I want you to remember that I'm not an android. I am a human capable of loving and feeling. I love you, Fitz.'' She said, his hand still on her chest.

His face seemed lost and pale, he couldn't look at her. ''A human who is capable of loving and feeling would know what love is...'' Fitz said in a calm tone, slowly removing his hand from her chest.

''I know what it is.'' Aida said with another sort of grin, ''Love is how I feel towards you and how you feel towards me. We're engaged, Fitz! You love me.'' She said and leaned forwards to kiss him. But, Fitz refused. He stood up and moved back, ''If you love me,'' He began with a serious tone that he tried to turn into a calm one, ''You'll let me and the others leave.''

''No!'' She screamed, so loud that is scared any birds in the area. ''I love you! And you love me! The framework is where we belong and where we are going to make a future!'' She said, grabbing him by the collar closer to herself. Aida forced him to kiss her by dragging him so close, he had no way out.

''Back away.'' A voice she hated came from the side of her. Fitz's heart dropped and he turned to see Jemma, pointing her cold gun at Aida.

''Her.'' Aida said and closed her eyes, her smile faded away almost instantly. ''She is the reason you refuse to love me. She's the reason why we can't be together!'' She exclaimed, making Fitz flinch slightly but Jemma was not fazed. Aida pulled away from Fitz and moved back before quickly pulling out he weapon.

Fitz put his hands up almost instantly when he saw her gun pointing at his face. Aida turned to Jemma, ''You shoot me and he dies.''

Jemma's heart dropped as low as her stomach, she almost stumbled but managed to keep her composure. How could she handle being the reason for Fitz's death? It was simple, she couldn't. Even though she was pointed her own gun at Aida, Jemma knew her aim was not as accurate to kill her from one shot. Aida would shoot Fitz before Jemma could fire another fatal shot...

''Lower your gun, Simmons.'' Aida said almost threateningly. She smiled at herself and before Simmons could even move, she turned to her and fired the gun. The bullet lodged itself right into Jemma's stomach before a loud scream erupted from her lips.

* * *

 ** _Please review! Were you expecting this at all?_**

 ** _Season 4 finale was honestly so painful to watch. I thought that we were going to loose Simmons and I'm so glad we didn't as she is my favourite character. Aida is really the work of the devil..._**


	26. Turning To Dust

''No!'' Fitz yelled, breaking away from Aida with one strong push. He collapsed next to Jemma, who's shirt was covered in a pool of deep red blood. Aida smiled to herself as her male workers joined her. Jemma yelped in pain when she felt Fitz's hand on her stomach trying to apply pressure.

''No, no no...'' He whispered to himself in panic, he looked at her with tears in his own eyes, ''Jemma don't you close your eyes.'' He warned, pressing harder on her stomach, ''Don't you close them, Jemma!''

''Take him away.'' Aida said with a grin, pointing at Fitz. Her workers that were dressed in suits nodded, each one of them grabbing Fitz's arm.

''Get away from me! Jemma!'' Fitz yelled so loud that his throat went raw. Jemma attempted to get up, closer to him, but, Aida's workers were dragging him away. ''She's bleeding!'' Jemma heard Fitz yell whilst he was dragging his feet across the soil to try and get free, ''Jemma! Jemma!''

The tears finally reached the ground, falling off his cheeks that were covered with wet patches. He never stopped looking at her and yelling her name. ''Jemma, don't close your eyes! Don't-'' He was cut off in mid sentence when a hard object smacked across his head, sending him out of consciousness.

Jemma couldn't sit up, though she tried. The pain in her abdomen was sharp, worse than anything she had ever experienced before. She yelped again, grabbing her stomach in concern, she drew her hand back, only to find it covered in more blood that was definitely hers.

Aida and the others were gone from her vision. Jemma painfully pulled the phone out of her pocket and pressed on Daisy's number. ''Ahh!'' She screamed, having moved too quickly. ''Daisy...'' Jemma began once she heard her bestfriend's voice from the other end, her vision began turning blurry but she had to let Daisy know what happened, ''I need your help... They took Fitz...'' she said with a final breath before the world beneath and above her felt light...

 _ **XXXXX**_

''Jemma?'' Daisy said again after having repeated her name about three times already. ''What happened?'' She asked, awaiting for more details. No answer and no words-not even a sound came from the other end of the phone. She knew something was wrong... Very wrong.

Daisy looked around and turned back to face the direction where she had last seen Jemma taking off. She had to find the girl.

 _ **XXXXX**_

''So have I really been a part of your life too in the real world?'' Ward asked again.

May rolled her eyes as she drove the car out of the parking. ''Yes.'' She said for the final time, ''And the worst part of my life too.'' May finished without even looking at him. Ward shifted his gaze down, not daring to look at her. Was he really that bad? Every single one of them spoke so badly of him...

May pulled over next to the security gate.

''Finished with the interview so fast?'' The same guard that had checked Ward earlier asked, completely ignoring May.

''I know him.'' She said out of nowhere, ''He's really disappointed that he didn't get the interview so I'm giving him a lift home. It's my break time too.'' May lied and Ward was surprised at how quickly she could make it all up, but so could he.

''Aright.'' The guard said, waving for somebody to open the gate. May drove on, glad to be finally out of the place.

''Pull over here.'' Ward said after a few minutes, pointing to the side of the road where he let Daisy off. May got out first and stared into the fields across from her in the distance.

''They're looking for them.'' May reported, leaving Ward with a confused look on his sharp face.

''What?''

''HYDRA agents are looking for them.'' May explained, pointing in between the sunflowers were a bunch of agents were scattered around. That was not good. They both stepped into the fields and ran towards the danger to save the rest of them.

 ** _XXXXX_**

Daisy saw a body on the ground through the corner of her eye, she nearly missed it but she was glad she didn't even though it made her heart drop. ''Please don't be...Simmons..'' Daisy breathed out before running towards the girl that was surrounded by a pool of blood. Daisy felt onto her knees next to Jemma and examined her body with shaky hands and a panicky voice.

''What happened?'' She asked, her voice trailing off when her gaze drifted to the dark wound in Jemma's stomach. A gunshot wound... ''No...'' Daisy whispered, before her voice reached a breaking point when tears filled her eyes, ''No!'' She screamed, her voice cracking, turning her throat raw.

They were in the middle of nowhere...Jemma was slowly drifting out of consciousness and there was nothing she could do without anyone or anything. Daisy placed her hands onto the wound and applied pressure, making Jemma shift uncomfortably in pain under her hands. ''Daisy...'' Jemma said in a weak voice but Daisy shook her head.

''No,'' She said in tears, ''Don't say anything because you'll find the time to say it later...''

Jemma pulled a weak smile, her eyes twitched then opened and closed slowly...''We both k-know I won't get to say anything later...'' She said as a clear tear fell from her eye. It rolled down her cheek and fell onto the dry soil beneath her...

''Don't say that...'' Daisy said as she tried to hold back the hot tears that threatened to spill any moment once again. She pushed harder onto Jemma's stomach, making the girl yelp in pain that was mixed with shock.

''Daisy...'' Jemma repeated in a small voice that was just above a whisper, ''Aida...Sh-she has Fitz...'' Her head rolled onto the side, she wasn't strong enough to hold it up anymore. Daisy rushed to the side, never letting go of the wound that she was trying to seal with her bare hands.

''Don't do that to me, Simmons...'' Daisy exclaimed with a terrible sob, holding the weak girl's head up.

''Find him...'' Jemma breathed out, her final breath escaping from her just when her last tear fell to the ground, watering the soil just slightly in sadness.

 _If we die in there we die in the real world. Living in there will definitely kill us..._

''No!'' Daisy screamed loudly, remembering Jemma's words... Daisy lied on the ground, hugging the frail body. ''Jemma...Don't do that to me...Don't do that...'' Daisy sobbed again, trying to sit Jemma up. The scientists body was slowly disappearing...vanishing away...

Was this how they went in the framework?

''No!'' Daisy sobbed again and closed her eyes, not letting go of Jemma's pale body that looked like nothing more but a ghost... ''Stay with me, don't leave, Jemma...Don't leave.''

She opened her tear-stained eyes to find nobody in her strong grasp anymore... Jemma wasn't there. She was gone...

* * *

 ** _Are you guys still enjoying the story? is it making you sad? Please review!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading you awesome people :)_**


	27. In Search Of A Teacher

Daisy got up, her legs threatened go give out but she stood strong. Her heart ached horribly. Just what exactly was she going to tell the others? How was she going to cope? Daisy fell to the ground again where Jemma's body was supposed to lay, tears spilled once more from her eyes and there was one thing she knew; She could not do it alone.

She didn't bother checking the footsteps behind her because she knew there was no way she could get up now and fight. ''Daisy?'' Ward's voice startled her, but she was relieved to hear a voice she knew was friendly. Daisy turned to face him and saw May by his side.

''Daisy?'' May said, approaching her with an awed look on her face that also had traces of sympathy, ''What happened?'' She asked, checking for any injuries on the girl.

Daisy shook her head and more tears spilled from her red eyes, ''Jemma...''

May could feel her heart dropping to her stomach, her mouth hung open and she knelt down beside Daisy, wrapping her in a tight hug. This wasn't something May would usually do, but losing Jemma hurt them both. ''She saved me before.'' May said, remembering how Simmons and Radcliffe stopped her heart and brought her back to life.

Daisy nodded, ''She was out to save everyone...and I couldn't save her.'' A soft sob escaped from her lips but May was quick enough to hug the girl even tighter.

''You still can.'' May said, her voice quivering.

''She's gone, May...I can't save her.'' Daisy shook her head, her tears staining May's HYDRA uniform.

May closed her eyes, trying to contain her own emotions in place, ''You can.'' she said with a nod, ''Saving the others that are still here would mean saving her. Jemma would say that, I know she would.''

And Daisy knew that was true, Simmons would want them all to continue with the mission, Simmons would want her to save everyone else. Daisy was going to do it. She was going to complete what she knew Jemma would have wished for, though she knew, deep inside her heart, that it would be hard. As soon as May felt Daisy nod, she stood up and moved back.

''It's best for us to get a move on before they find us here.'' May suggested and the two followed her lead. They made their way out of the fields and into the car. It took a while for them to get back to Mack's place because of the traffic and the HYDRA soldiers moving in and out of the city, most likely searching for them still.

''I'm sorry.'' Ward whispered into her ear as May pulled up into the drive way.

''That wasn't your fault...'' Daisy said, not understanding why he was blaming himself.

''Maybe if I didn't agree to the HYDRA plan, she would still be alive.'' He said, missing the point that it wasn't HYDRA who killed her.

''It wasn't HYDRA, Ward.'' She replied with tears in her eyes that were slowly subsiding, ''It was Aida.''

May turned to her once she heard their conversation. She did not want to ask who killed Simmons before, but now, she finally knew. They entered the house and Daisy explained to everyone what had happened back there. Fitz was taken. Simmons killed. The framework was hell.

Mack was left fazed by the whole situation, just how was Fitz going to react to the news? ''What do we do?'' He asked once they had all agreed to get on with their top objective to get everyone out of the framework. May thought for a moment, ''We have to track Coulson and Mace.''

Daisy nodded, ''They can't be far since we all woke up in the same city of this framework world.'' She then turned to May, ''Where do you think Coulson could be?''

May, completely shocked turned to Daisy, ''Why would you think I would know?'' She questioned.

Daisy sighed, ''Because it's obvious that you and Coulson have something going on. You know him better than we do, May.''

May was taken aback by their observations. It was true. They did like each other, but it's not like they had ever done anything. ''I know that he had always wanted to try and be a normal civilian.'' She explained.

''We knew that. But if he was a normal civilian there are tons of places he could be.'' Mack replied.

''Maybe he's working as a doctor?'' Ward asked, thinking of all the possibilities that Coulson could have landed in.

May ignored Ward and looked at Daisy, giving her a signal to answer to the man she hated and did not trust. ''No, he'd never been interested in that role. He always tried to get as far away from it as he could...when...Simmons... was w-working.'' Daisy said, almost chocking up on her own words. After an hour of discussing, Ward made another point.

''A teacher?'' He asked.

May's eyes shot open. ''He mentioned it in one of our conversations.'' She admitted, ''That must be it.'' She couldn't hide the slight hope and excitement in her words, but how many schools did the city have exactly?

''Mister Coulson is in my school!'' Hope said, rushing in through the door. Mack turned to Hope, giving her a sideways gaze because she had been listening to their conversation. ''What, dad?'' She questioned, looking at him, ''I'm helping you, aren't I?''

Mack nodded,giving her some credit, ''Yeah you are are, Hope.'' He said with a smile, planting a kiss on her forehead.

''Where's the school?'' Daisy asked and Mack wrote down the directions. He was still going to stay with his daughter, knowing that those could be the last days of seeing her. But was he strong enough to leave her?

''Lets go get Coulson.''

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took a while to update! How are you guys? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KINDEST REVIEWS, YOU ALL HONESTLY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**_

 _ **What do you think of this chapter? :))**_


	28. Trusting Hand

They arrived at the school in no time, it was already empty of students but the teachers always stayed behind even for a little while. Ward entered the building first, ''Class 28...'' He read off the paper and followed the signs to the classroom. They stood just outside that door where Coulson was supposed to be.

With May's hand on the handle, they prepared to enter. He was there...Jumping away from his chair and table. ''Why is a HYDRA agent in my office?'' He questioned, May looked at him confused before realizing that he was indeed talking about her.

''I'm not HYDRA, Couslon.'' May stated the truth, wishing that she had changed beforehand.

He took his glasses off and stared at her in curiosity, ''How do you know my name? Who are you all?'' He questioned before eyeing them all evenly. ''I'm getting this weird vibe now, I'd appreciate if you left my classroom and me.'' His voice sounded like he tried to remain positive with some sense of humor.

''You getting this vibe means you remember something!'' Daisy said, getting closer to Coulson only to have him take a step back.

''Who are you? I don't remember you or any of you!'' He exclaimed, almost too loudly. His hand reached for the window in fear because the people in front of him seemed dangerous. The window was already open. Daisy stretched out her arm and whispered, ''sorry.'' Before quaking the air and sending Coulson into a wall. The impact was not too hard, just like she had liked, and Coulson was still conscious. His eyes went wide as if he had seen a ghost, ''Inhuman!'' He yelled at the top of his lungs, May ran up to him and pressed her hand across his mouth to stop him from screaming any further.

''Inhumans. Why we fear them.'' Ward said slowly and Daisy turned to face him.

''What?'' She said and Ward pointed at the board at the front of his classroom. It said exactly just that. Inhumans. Why we fear them. ''Fear? What's going on here?''

May bit her lip, but she had to speak the truth and warn Daisy, ''HYDRA see the inhumans as a threat in here, Daisy. They're trying to kill them all.'' May did not want to remember what kind of things she did here...She helped HYDRA kill innocent inhumans...she helped them do it...

Daisy nodded, it did not matter to her. The people HYDRA killed were not real. But she was, and she had to be sure to stay off HYDRA'S radar for as long as she could. ''Coulson.'' Daisy said, kneeling next to him. He shuffled back with May's hand still taped to his face. ''I'm not a threat.'' She said softly, ''You shouldn't be scared of me. Or of her. Or him.'' Her finger pointed at May and Ward, ''You know all of us. Some as better people as some as worse.''

At the end of her sentence, Coulson looked at Ward as if he was meant to. He felt a strange vibe coming off of each one of them. But how could he know them if he didn't? ''You are an agent of SHIELD.'' May said, and his muscles settled down as if he had remembered.

''SHIELD?'' He asked quietly when May removed her hand from his face. Daisy nodded gently, proving that she was not a threat. ''SHIELD is dead.'' He said.

May shook her head, ''Not where you are from.'' She replied with a soft smile that she could barely pull because of fear that he might not remember. ''You have everything there, Coulson.''

''I'm from here and only here.'' Coulson said, slowly fearing them again. He was starting to believe that the people in front of him were crazy.

''This world isn't real, Coulson. This is the framework. Back in the real world, you are a great man that would risk his own life to save the people he loves and other countless lives! You are Phil Coulson, working with Melinda May, Alphonso Mack, Jemma...Simmons, Leopald Fitz and Daisy Johnson. You had to leave a few people behind to carry on your journey as the director of SHIELD that could not serve the world better!'' Daisy said, taking in a few breaths of her convincing speech.

''So...'' Coulson began, ''You're telling me that where I live now, here, is not real? And there is another world where I seem like a total badass guy?'' He said with a hopeful look, though he did not know what he was hoping for. Daisy's face slightly dropped at his description of himself, ''Well, yeah.'' She said, letting him have his moment.

''Cool!'' Coulson yelled out, though he was not fully convinced yet.

''Come with us.'' May said, standing up and giving him her hand, ''You won't regret it, Coulson.''

Daisy nodded, ''And plus, we need you back.''

Coulson took May's hand and stood up with her help. He was surrounded by people he knew felt familiar...like family.

* * *

 ** _Coulson is still not so different in the framework, right? He's got his kinda silly ways haha._**

 ** _Please review :)_**


	29. The Return

She shot up, taking in deep breaths, her hand traveled down her stomach slowly, expecting to see a big pool of blood. She awaited for the sharp pain to hit her, but there was none. It wasn't dark, it wasn't hot. She wasn't in the framework.

''Jemma?'' Yoyo said, instantly grabbing her attention. Jemma fell back onto the chair with a smile and breath of relief. She wasn't dead. Jemma got up slowly and glared at Yoyo gratefully.

''You saved me...'' She whispered, still filled with shock.

''What happened?'' Yoyo asked just as the other agents joined and surrounded Jemma.

''Well, the most recent event to happen was me getting shot and almost dying. You unplugged me from the framework right before I died, just as I was taking in my last breath...'' Jemma explained, her voice was full of fascination, but her glare then turned more serious. ''I need go to back in there.'' She said.

Yoyo shook her head, an apologetic look on her face, ''I was about to unplug Daisy too, but you got me by surprise. We can't plus you back in, Simmons. The Zephyr is low on energy and we can't land yet.'' Yoyo explained, though she wished there was some other way to let the girl back in. ''Did you manage to get everyone to remember?''

''I don't know.'' Jemma answered truthfully, ''We still had Mace and Coulson to find before I woke up. Fitz has been kidnapped by the killer android who happened to shoot me.'' She said, and Yoyo stared back at her in surprise. ''And Mack?'' She questioned with a bit of hope in her tone.

Jemma nodded, ''We've got him. But, it might be hard for him to leave...'' She said, deeply saddened by the situation that Mack was in. After moments of explained it all to Yoyo, they fell silent. ''I have to go back in there, Aida is capable of a lot. I need to get Fitz back.'' She said, almost begging.

Yoyo looked down, Simmons was right, she had to get them all back. Even if it meant risking the Zephyr running out of power that could potentially get them killed if someone was following them. ''Okay.'' Yoyo finally said, helping Jemma back into the machine that would transport her consciousness back into the framework that they all knew was hell.

 ** _XXXXX_**

Coulson continued questioning the team until they had arrived back to Mack's house. Mack met Coulson with a handshake, but Coulson still could not remember everything. All he had so far was short flashes of memory about each single one of them.

''Come on.'' May said, motioning for him to step inside the house as he eyed Ward up and down.''

''Okay.'' Coulson replied, taking his eyes off of Ward. He was afraid of him and only get negative vibes tied to him.

''I guess we all know what Mace's biggest regret is.'' Daisy began and the whole team nodded, except for Coulson of course.

''Who is the Mace guy?'' He whispered into May's ear, who wanted desperately for Coulson to remember.

''The same guy who took your position as the director of SHIELD.'' May replied, giving Coulson a sideways look.

''He regrets not being inhuman, right?'' Mack asked, which was pretty obvious. ''But where the hell do we find him when HYDRA wants all the inhumans gone?'' He questioned and they all fell silent, thinking deeply about it. He should be in hiding. But where?

After hours of discussing and trying to estimate the area Mace could be in, a soft knock came from the door and it opened without an answer. ''Jemma?'' Daisy said doubtingly before jumping off the chair and running to the girl. She wrapped her in a tight hug as tears streamed from her eyes and down her cheeks. May approached the British girl too, giving her a soft hug once Daisy was done, so did Mack whilst smiling at her.

''But how?'' Daisy asked with happiness and confusion, ''You disappeared right in front of me.''

Jemma smiled, ''Someone is watching over us on the other side. Yoyo unplugged me just in time without even knowing that I was about to die.'' And her face fell serious once more, ''But we need to work fast, the Zephyr is running out of energy and they think that somebody is following them so they can't land.'' She explained and everyone nodded.

''Coulson!'' Jemma said out of surprise, ''I'm so glad to see you, sir!'' She admitted, giving him a quick hug.

Daisy and May explained what was going on and that they were looking for Mace.

''What about Fitz?'' Jemma asked with a worried glance.

Daisy's face fell, ''We know Aida won't hurt him, but Mace could be in danger since it's most likely that he is an inhuman here. We'll get Fitz after, I promise.'' Daisy said, but Jemma wasn't sure that Aida wouldn't hurt him after everything they had done...

''Daisy, we can't just leave Fitz right now-'' Daisy cut her off.

''Simmons, I promise we'll find him after we find Mace. Aida couldn't hurt him, she wants him with her. Trust me.'' She said with an apologetic look before smiling softly and squeezing the girls shoulder.

Jemma nodded, ''Okay.''

May pulled Jemma to the side, ''I know Aida has him but Daisy is right. I don't think she'll hurt him, not from what I've heard.'' She said and Jemma nodded again with a hard look on her face.

''Right, okay.'' She said and walked off, leaving May with the rest of the team. Jemma approached Daisy, ''When do we leave for Mace?''

''First we have to figure out where he is.''

''Why does it keep doing that!'' Hope yelled in frustration from the living room.

''What is it?'' Mack asked gently, leaving the team to it.

Hope sighed loudly, ''The TV won't change the channel!'' She yelled, ''It keeps turning back to some news.'' She angrily said and crossed her arms, clearly unhappy.

''It must be something important if it's on every channel.'' Coulson said out of nowhere so they all went into the same room. The team stood with bank expressions on their faces as the news were filled with HYDRA logos, the saw helicopters flying around a specific area of town with armed cars surrounding the area.

''What's going on?'' Mack questioned himself, motioning for Hope to turn the volume up.

''HYDRA has finally located the inhuman known as the patriot and his hidden base that HYDRA has been attempting to find for a long while.'' The spokesman on the TV said, and the team instantly knew that it was Mace.

''We need to get there.'' May said.

''Mack.'' Daisy called out his name, though she did not want to ask him this, she had to, ''I know you want to spend time with your daughter, but we really need your help...I don't think we can do this without you...'' She said hesitantly, but they truly needed him.

''You're going in there, dad?'' Hope asked with a worried look. Mack knelt down to her eye level and stroked her face gently.

''Hope, you're old enough to stay here alone, I have to do this. A friend needs my help and I cannot lose him.'' He said, and it did not take a lot of convincing words for Hope to nod, ''If you need anything,'' He said and handed her his spare phone, ''Call me.''

''Pinky promise that you will be back?'' Hope said, giving Mack her smallest finger.

''Promise.'' Mack said with a soft smile, clasping their fingers together.

''Everyone in the car!'' May said, letting Mack into the front seat as he was going to drive.

''Even me?'' Coulson asked with a shocked expression, May nodded, almost rolling her eyes, and he smiled so widely as if he was a child who had just received a sweet, ''Cool!''

They were more than half way through the city and luckily, Mack knew the directions to the area. Most of the streets were closed so they carefully had to make their way around. They got out a couple of streets away from all of the action.

''We need to split up so HYDRA doesn't see us all swarming in.'' May suggested, and it was a sensible idea, ''Coulson is with me.'' May said and Coulson stepped beside her, not knowing that else to do.

''Ward, you can come with me.'' Daisy said, ''And Simmons with-'' Her eyes quickly shot open widely, the British girl was nowhere to be seen. ''Simmons?'' Daisy said a bit louder, looking around in attempts to find the girl.

''I told everyone to get inside the car...'' May said, completely lost.

''Oh no...'' Daisy whispered, coming into the realization...

Simmons was going after Fitz on her own...

* * *

 ** _Did you expect Jemma to be alive? I'm not that mean to kill her off and hurt you like this guys... at least not in this story ;) What do you think? please review! Thank you for reading and all the positivity! :) You guys are the absolute best._**

 ** _REMEMBER: I began this fanfic before the arc of the framework actually started, so this is not following anything that happens in the show... I decided to write it from a couple of shots of them in the framework that were displayed at the end of the LMD arc, therefore this is not really what happens in the show! Thanks you all :)_**


	30. Saving The Hero, Losing A Scientist

''She went after Aida to get Fitz...'' Daisy whispered in disbelief, though it was loud enough for the rest of the team to hear.

''Aida is going to kill her.'' May stated with a worried voice, ''Someone needs to go after her.''

''But we're also on a rescue mission...'' Coulson said, confused at what was going or and who was Aida. Daisy bit her lip, Mace could get killed, and the team knew that he will indeed get killed once HYDRA gets their fingers of him. Fitz would have been safe with Aida...in a safer situation than Mace...

''But where even could she be? How does she know where the damn robot is hiding?'' Mack questioned, leaving everyone wondering the same thing. They did not have the information to follow her...or even to find Aida. They had nothing.

''I'm sure she knows what she's getting herself into...'' Daisy whispered with slight hope, begging inside her mind that Simmons was not stupid and reckless enough to just run in there and try something...

''Simmons is smart, she knows what she's doing. But she's still in danger.'' May began, feeling worried for the girl, ''And once we extract Mace, we try to get to her as soon as we can somehow.''

 _ **XXXXX**_

Jemma furrowed her eyebrows, focusing on her phone. ''Good think I inserted a tracker into the phone that I have given to Fitz.'' She whispered to herself, waiting for a cab. Her phone was beeping every few seconds quietly, showing whether she was getting closer to Fitz or not. Before getting into the cab, Jemma hoped that it was the actual location of Fitz...That he still had the phone with him. Jemma glanced at the map and gave the driver the directions.

The cab stopped a few roads from her destination just like she had asked. ''Thank you.'' Jemma said gratefully, she didn't even have time to smile before giving him the money. She was in a middle of a green field filled with grass, in the distance, she could see a huge house-a mansion with big metal gates surrounding it.

''Damn it.'' She whispered once she saw the guards in front of the gate. Jemma squinted in attempts to see who was the figure that had just exited the house. Aida. It was her. The woman looked unhappy, mad almost, but she managed to grin at her guards.

''What is she saying?'' Simmons whispered to herself, seeing Aida motion towards the car. Both of the guards nodded and got in, and slowly started backing out of the driveway. Could they have seen her? The car started making its way towards the gravel road which Jemma stood on, she dove for the nearest cover which she could find ; a tree and stood behind it, letting the car pass by without being noticed. A breath of relief escaped from between her lips when the car drove past.

There was nobody else guarding the gate and this was her chance.

By the time Jemma got to the gate, dark clouds gathered above her, changing the whole color of the day. She didn't mind it, thinking it could somehow be more coverage. She pushed and pulled the gate and it did not budge. A password was required to get in, and that was something she did not know.

Jemma carefully went around the whole house, observing it. She made a choice, choosing the side with least windows, which decreased her chances of being seen. She had one foot over the tall gate when she heard the front door of the building opening, Jemma scrambled her other leg up and jumped, ignoring the safe way of climbing down. She ran to the back of the hosue in case someone was to come out from the front.

As if Jemma wasn't lucky enough, she ended up near a back door that lead inside the house, her hand gripped her pistol that was under her black jacket in case the needed to use it on her way in... ''That would give away my cover...'' She whispered to herself again. Jemma did not have a choice. She needed to save Fitz from there so they could get out once and for all.

With one of her hands on the handle, she twisted it, and the door opened without a sound.

 _ **XXXXX**_

''Mack, you go with May.'' Daisy said before they all split up, she knew May would need extra help since Coulson was not in his full mind yet. Her and Ward took another road, they ducked for cover within every step they took, careful not to be seen.

''HYDRA will soon be entering the building that the Patriot is believed do be hiding in.'' A newsreporter said, she was a few meters in front of Ward and Daisy, giving them indication to the building without even realizing.

''It's that one.'' Daisy said, pointing to the huge building in front of her that was surrounded with armed HYDRA agents. ''How do we get in?'' She asked nobody in particular.

''Roof.'' Ward said, his finger pointing upwards to the ladder that was missing half of its bottom part.

''Good.'' Daisy said, all that was left for them to do was find another way around. They turned into an alley way that was located to the left, away from any HYDRA agents that they could see. ''We should get safely through here.'' She said with a grin and regretted it when an armed woman stepped out of another alley that connected to that one. She had a HYDRA logo on her uniform.

''The roads are off limits!'' She yelled, putting her rifle up to her eye level.

''Sorry.'' Ward said as a distraction, the woman turned to him, ignoring Daisy just like he had wanted, ''We're not from here.'' He lied and Daisy took action. She got onto the ground, her hands connecting to the warm concrete, she sent the woman flying off her feet with one single quake.

Ward ran towards the woman, grabbing the riffle off of her quickly before slamming the gun into her face, knocking her out. ''Nice work.'' Daisy complimented him, he smiled, but suddenly remembered how fast his life changed when the Skye he knew woke up as Daisy...

''Do we take the gun?'' He asked and she was already a few meters in front of him.

''If you don't want to die, then yeah.'' She said and he followed her, towards the ladder.

Daisy jumped, gripping one of the metal steps tightly before pulling herself up, she climbed onto the very rooftop and gave Ward a heads up. ''Over here.'' Daisy called over even before Ward made it all the way up, she opened the descent sized hatch and hopped in with Ward behind her.

''Are you sure this is safe?'' He questioned with all the dust in his eyes, Ward threw the rifle forwards and got in.

''No.'' Daisy replied with nothing else but honestly, ''They're not in the building yet, so that's good. But if this breaks then we would kind of blow our cover.''

Ward decided not to question her anymore, a few spider webs ended up around his face by the time they got out of the hatch and the tunnels connected to it. They were somewhere high up in the building, the railings that Daisy grabbed onto whilst climbing down the stairs were rusty and shaky, their paint was slowly fading away into nothing. This looked old, was the patriot really in here?

''There they are!'' Coulson yelled loudly, pointing forwards. Somehow they have made it around some other way.

''You okay?'' Mack asked when they were close enough, Daisy nodded.

''Have you seen Mace anywhere? Or anyone at this point because the place seems empty?'' Daisy questioned, and right when she asked, a sound of something smashing came from below the metal stairs. The team ran down quickly, meeting Mace's calm glare.

''Who are you?'' He asked, standing up into a fighting position to show that he was ready to take anyone down who got in his way.

''I'm Daisy,'' She said, slowly approaching him, ''You know me, Mace, and all of them too. We know you too.''

He shook his head, staring at her weirdly, ''I don't know you. You may know me as the patriot, but Mace? Haven't heard that in a long time.'' He admitted, strongly confused by how she got his name from. The metal double door to their right was hit with something heavy, leaving a dent in it.

Mace stood up and walked towards it, ready to take his stand. May grabbed him by the arm in attempts to pull him back. ''Now is not the time to play the hero.'' She said as a matter of fact. It was true.

''You want to live.'' Mack said, ''Then you come with us.''

Mace seemed to consider it, but they were strangers...though of good heart by the looks of it. Mace knew it himself...there was no way he could defeat HYDRA on his own, but he was willing to take a stand.

''Please, Mace.'' Daisy pleaded, ''Come with us, don't play the hero now. It might be your last stand.''

''I don't know who you are, but something tells me to follow you.'' He said hesitantly and Daisy smiled, a real smile.

''It's your conscious.'' Daisy explained, though she was sure Mace wouldn't get it, ''Now lets go.''

* * *

 _ **What shocked you the most about this chapter? Did you think that Jemma would actually leave to look for Fitz on her own? FitzSimmons is my OTPPPPP.**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews and all of the readers who continue to enjoy my story! I still don't know how many chapters I have left for this, but this is the longest fanfic I have ever written...**_


	31. Past

She got in, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could. Before she could turn back to face the front and be on her way forward, Jemma felt a strong grip on her shoulders before she was shoved into the wall, her face hitting it first.

''Who are you?'' The man asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. Jemma's heart was clenching inside her chest as if someone was trying to pull it out. ''Answer me!'' The man yelled, pushing her further into the hard wall roughly. Jemma yelped out in pain before deciding to answer, ''I'm here to see Aida. She wanted me to come in through the back.'' She lied and the man's grip loosened up around her shoulders and jacket.

''She really won't appreciate you treating her friends like this.'' Jemma lied again, though she cautiously chose the right words. The man moved back, Jemma had the chance to turn around and get a look at him. She couldn't shoot him, that would alert everyone in the house.

''Sorry about that.'' The dark haired bloke said apologetically, scratching his head.

''That's okay.'' She said with a smile as she looked the guard up and down, there was a taser hanging there at the back of his belt.

''I'll go call Miss Aida.'' He said and began walking, Jemma grabbed him by the arm out of panic.

''No!'' She almost yelled and the man's eyebrows went up in confusion.

''No?'' He asked, curious.

''No,'' Jemma said with a slight smile and a sigh, trying to look like someone good in front of him, ''I don't want to interrupt Aida on what she's doing. It's best if you take her to me instead of calling her over.'' She lied and dark haired man turned around. ''This way.'' He said, and his back was turned all the way to Jemma. She reached for the belt immediately, knowing that the taser was the most silent way of taking him down. With her eyes closed, she grabbed the taser out of his belt, expecting him to turn back and ram her into the next object closest to them. The impact never came. He was still walking, and she had the taser in her hand.

Jemma leaned forward, jabbing the taser into his side before turning it on. The man fell to the ground after a few moments of shaking and squirming, unconscious. ''Good.'' Jemma whispered, letting out a small breath before continuing by herself, she exited the back room and a long hallway stood in front of her. The mansion was massive, beyond anything she expected. There we doors in every direction, but where was Fitz?

A door a couple of feet away from her opened from the left, she forced herself into any room she could find and it happened to be at her right side. Jemma opened the door, almost flying in. It was a bedroom. Empty and dusty, but at the same time very tidy and organised.

The sounds of footsteps emerged from the hallway, the pair of boots went up and down before she heard the door close. The guard must've went back to his normal position, at least that was what Jemma assumed. She didn't have time to stick around to find out. With the taser in her grasp, she opened the door and to her luck, there was nobody there.

Her steps were as soft as ever as she went up the hallway, attempting to listen through every door she could of Fitz's voice. Jemma didn't hear it, though the tracker to his phone pointed that he was somewhere in this house. Another door opened again, Jemma found just enough time to throw herself into another room that happened to be empty.

''Where is he?'' The guard that had just left the room asked angrily, marching down the hallway. Jemma listened, but he wasn't coming back. She had waited enough. She knew that the stairs that lead up were not that far as she had arrived at the end of the hallway, she opened the door and quietly made her way up the stairs.

''He's unconscious!'' A deep voice yelled in distress, ''Someone is here!'' He yelled so loudly that even Jemma could hear his voice from all the way upstairs.

''What?'' A familiar voice asked a couple of meters in front of Jemma. It was Aida. Jemma turned into the bathroom when she heard the door open. She saw Aida's figure going towards the stairs and then down... If she did not find Fitz now, they were going to kill her... Jemma was sure of that.

 _ **XXXXX**_

They all proceeded upstairs, the way where they came from, but before they could reach the metal staircase, armed HYDRA soldiers were already waiting for them there.

''Take him down.'' One of them said, pointing his rifle at Mace and the rest followed. Daisy saw their fingers lingering above the trigger, she had to do something.

Daisy pushed Mace out of the way and crouched down immediately with her hands on the floor, the ground shook immediately and every soldier in front of her went flying backwards. Even the whole building shook because she used so much force to knock them all out of the way.

''Go.'' She said, giving them a heads up. Coulson stood there, fazed.

''Come on.'' May said, encouraging him not to stay behind. Mace ran last, behind all of them. One of the HYDRA scums grabbed his leg, trying to do some damage, but without his rifle the HYDRA agent was nothing. Mace lifted him up by the neck and smashed his skull onto the ground until blood started spurting of his head. They were bad people, killing innocents, not giving them a chance. Mace reminded himself that before throwing the agent to the floor, he was most likely dead.

Mack turned to Daisy, ''How did you get in?'' He asked.

''The vents.'' She replied pointing upwards, but sounds of crouching were already coming from there. HYDRA had found their way in... ''And you?''

''The back door.'' Mack answered, they could give it a shot, but they all knew that HYDRA probably blocked off that exit too. Daisy and Mack turned back to face their other teammates, whilst the sound was still coming from the vents above them.

''Daisy, down!'' Ward yelled, she froze but somehow managed to get herself down just like he had told her to. Ward shot out of his rifle, hitting someone behind Daisy right in between the eyes. Daisy turned back, seeing the HYDRA agent laying there, doing nothing except for dying. They were already in from two ways...

''We're surrounded, aren't we?'' Coulson asked, still fazed at the sight of everything.

''That's probably the smartest thing you've said the whole day.'' Daisy admitted, nodding that they were indeed surrounded. ''But let's try Mack's way out.'' She said and they all took off.

''Why did you come to me?'' Mace questioned, and the question was mainly aimed at Daisy, because he saw her inhuman abilities.

''You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'' She said truthfully, Mace would probably think she's crazy before remembering, just like the rest of her teammates.

''You're inhuman, I trust you.'' He admitted, he had sympathy and trust for anybody who was HYDRA's enemy, in this case, the inhumans. They needed protection, just like him. He always wanted to protect the inhumans, but know they were protecting him. Mace trusted her.

''I think It's better to tell you when we get out of here, where you can sit down.'' Daisy explained, and Mace knew it was something weird.

''Seems like you really know me, and I don't know how it's possible.'' Mace said and kept running.

Daisy laughed slightly, ''It was the same story with all of them.'' She pointed at the rest in front of them. They stopped, and the back door was still in tact.

''Maybe this is our lucky way out.'' May said, moving back to the side of the door just in case someone was there.

''Okay,'' Daisy turned to May, ''You open it and I'll be ready to blast.'' She said and May nodded. Mace joined the other side of the door, in case he needed to take someone down. May pulled the door, and Daisy was ready to quake. ''Stop right now!'' there were crowds of HYDRA agents standing armed in front of them. They were almost outside. Almost free where they could flee. There was no way Daisy could take all of them down with one quake. No way as they were covering themselves by using other buildings and cars. She couldn't do it without breaking every single bone in her body...It would take too much.

Was this how their story would end?

Mace stepped out in front of Daisy with his hands up in the air, ''You're looking for me.'' He said loudly enough for everyone to hear, ''Here I am.''

The rest of the team knew he was of good heart... He wanted to be the hero, but they could not let him die. Something fell in front of May, grabbing her attention. She looked up, seeing that the wall above the door was slowly crumbling, and there was a big crack that stretched all the way up.

''Daisy...'' May whispered and Mace was slowly moving towards the HYDRA agents.

''Hmm?'' She replied calmly without moving her lips, so that the other HYDRA agents wouldn't find out that it wasn't only her and Mace.

''The wall above the door. Quake it. Hard.'' May said and Daisy had her serious face on. She pulled Mace back, Ward emerged from the side and fired a couple of shots at the HYDRA soldiers. Bullets came towards them, many of them, but Daisy already had her arms above her head, quaking everything and anything that was above her.

The wall came crashing down unexpectedly, Ward grabbed Daisy back in case anything was about to hit her. Pieces of the huge wall blocked the exit, leaving a major hole at the top, they could climb in but that would take him time. However, this was their last way out because HYDRA obviously had the front of the building surrounded.

''Do you have any other ways out?'' Mack asked, and Mace thought for a moment.

''If any of you have the qualifications to fly, then yeah.'' He replied and May stepped out.

''Show us where.'' She said, ready to take the wheel.

''You could have really told us that before.'' Daisy said, and followed him. They didn't even realize how huge the building truly was until Mace stopped in front of a quinjet looking jet. It was the quinjet, it really was. May got in first and Mace was already impressed that she knew how to open the doors and such. ''How do you-'' He tried to ask but Daisy interrupted, leaving him speechless again.

''I told you we know you, and you know us.'' She said with a slight smirk as May entered the cockpit, ready to start up the jet.

 _ **XXXXX**_

As soon as Aida was all the way down stairs, Jemma made a move towards the room she came out from. He was there, looking down at the floorboards which were soaked in tears that still continued streaming down his cheeks. ''I don't love you, Aida.'' Fitz said, thinking that the woman in front of him was Aida, Simmons remained quiet, listening to him, ''You killed her... I could never forgive you for this...'' He said before looking up. Fitz was sure that his heart was about to leap out of his chest when he saw her. Jemma. She was there, beside him. Alive.

''Jemma!'' Fitz exclaimed happily, though a look of shock decorated his teary face.

''I'll explain it all later.'' She said, approaching him. She untied the ropes that were around his legs and arms. Fitz got up from the chair and embraced the woman in front of him. She had saved him again.

''Someone is coming for you, Fitz.'' Aida yelled from up the stairs in her calm voice, ''But I won't let them take you.'' She was already half way up the stairs when she finished her sentence.

''A little too late for that.'' Jemma whispered, taking her pistol out.

* * *

 ** _So we almost have everyone, Fitz and Jemma need to get to the team ASAP... or the team needs to get to them._**

 ** _Thoughts on this chapter? I cannot be more thankful to those people who constantly read and review, you are the absolute best!_**


	32. Fading

Aida stepped into the room, eyes wide when she saw Jemma standing there with Fitz...Her Fitz. ''I shot you! How are you still alive?'' Aida exclaimed, and Jemma pointed the pistol at her.

''Next time, make sure I'm really dead before leaving me to die.'' Jemma replied with a serious look, her finger was lingering a few centimeters above the trigger.

''I will.'' Aida smirked, reached for the handle and excited the room as soon as Jemma fired the gun.

''Give me that.'' Fitz said, pulling at the pistol, he could not see Jemma getting shot again. He wanted to protect her, after all, she had saved him many times. Without waiting for Jemma to answer, Fitz took the pistol out of her hands. They both knew that he wasn't any better at shooting, but they went with it.

''They're in here!'' Aida yelled before a couple of more steps joined her behind the door.

''What do we do?'' Fitz asked, aiming the gun at the door.

''Get down!'' Jemma yelled, pushing herself and Fitz to the ground when she heard someone's rifle reloading behind the wooden door. Bullets came spraying towards them, all missing.

''Jemma, use the window.'' Fitz said, and fired from his pistol, leaving more holes in the white door. She nodded, sprinting towards it and propping it open. She looked down at the cement tiles below her, they were two floors above the ground.

''Fitz,'' Aida's voice came from the other side, ''If you want Jemma to live, I suggest you come on out. I won't hurt you, and won't hurt her.'' She said, and her voice sounded promising. Fitz turned to Jemma, and she was already half way out of the window and climbing onto the roof as they simply could not just jump out. ''I promise you, Fitz. I'll let her live. That is the only way Simmons is going to get out alive.''

''Fitz, don't listen to her!'' Jemma exclaimed, stopping when she saw Fitz's considerate look. He wanted to keep her safe, but she wasn't going to let him, even if it cost her life. ''She's lying, she'd never let me live.'' Jemma said, and Fitz was thinking the same thing.

''Go.'' He whispered, coming towards her. They needed to get onto the roof before the door was brought down.

''I'm giving you ten seconds to make your mind up.'' Aida said, slowly growing out of patience with them. If Fitz wasn't going to be with her... She was going to kill them both...painfully and slowly.

''Come on.'' Fitz whispered quietly, encouraging Jemma to climb up quicker. By the time Aida got to three, Fitz was already up on the roof.

''We can't jump down, that'd be instant paralysis or a few broken bones if we're lucky.'' Jemma said, swallowing hard at the gnarly outcomes.

''Okay, Leopald.'' Aida said loudly, her voice sounding from inside the room. ''You made your choice, and let me tell you that it was a bad one.'' Her voice venomous and threatening. She was going to kill them if they didn't get out... ''Outside, now! They're on the roof.'' Fitz and Simmons heard her say before loads of pairs of footsteps marched out of the room.

''Jemma...'' Fitz said, grabbing her attention, she turned to him with a hopeless look, and this was the first time she had lost all hope. Jemma always used to be the hope... but now, with no way out, she thought it was finished. They both did.

''Yes?'' Jemma asked softly, tears filling her eyes.

''I love you.'' Fitz said, placing his hand on hers before letting their fingers wrap around each other.

''Oh, Fitz.'' Jemma cried, using his shoulder as a place to cry on. The guards have surrounded the house, every single gun was aimed at them, and Aida had a smile jumping on her proud face.

''I didn't want it to be this way.'' Aida said, though the grin still remained, ''I wanted you all to stay in the framework and live. That didn't work out, so I'm ending it.''

Fitz grasped Jemma's hand even tighter, maybe this was the way they had to go... together. Fitz and Simmons shut their eyes at the same time, Jemma's face still planted on his shoulder.

''One last thing Aida.'' Fitz said, standing up slowly onto the roof.

''What is it? Changed your mind?'' She questioned with a smirk, though they both knew it was too late.

Fitz shook his head, disappointing her again, ''No. Never.'' He said, truthfully. ''But there's one thing that'd I'd like to do before I go.'' And before she had the chance to ask of what it was, Fitz pulled out the pistol that he had from under his jacket and shot without any hesitation. A deep red colored hole began forming on Aida's head as her body fell onto the concrete tiles with a thud.

Fitz had killed her. Half of the guards yelled whilst others took the shot. Their bullets recoiled suddenly, all coming back towards them, but empty.

''What the hell?'' He whispered, feeling something in front of him.

Jemma laughed with the widest smile ever, she put her hand forward, feeling the hard metal against her skin. It was the quinjet under the cloak mode, hiding itself from under everyone's view. The mode was disabled, and the shape of the quinjet appeared, exactly where Jemma's hand was touching it.

''Get in!'' Daisy yelled with a wide smile, happy to see them both alive and well. Fitz and Simmons climbed in before the quinejt was lifted into the air and disappeared from the view of the guards.

Daisy wrapped the couple in a warm hug, Fitz was still shaken up, and Jemma couldn't be more happy to get out of there.

''I killer her.'' He managed to get the words out in above a whisper.

Daisy saw it. He pulled the trigger. Saving them all.

''You saved us all, Fitz.'' Jemma said, wrapping her hand around his.

His shaken up look soon changed into a happier one, he didn't kill a person. He killed a monster and a robot. Fitz smiled, knowing that he protected the people he loved and cared about. He met the rest of the team, a smile lingered on his face and he couldn't be more happy to see that they were all there.

Mack too.

''I promised him something.'' Fitz whispered to Jemma, watching Mack in the corner. He was in deep thought, knowing that soon, he'd have to leave his daughter behind and return to where he belonged. ''I promised that I would get Hope back. That I would take her into the real world.''

''Is it possible?'' Daisy asked, feeling sorrow for her close friend.

Fitz shook his head, ''No, Hope is a program, a code. I can't transfer a computer code into a real world and a real body. She only exists here...'' He said, and it hurt him to say those words. Hurt him to leave Mack without any hope of some sort.

''Did you tell him?'' Jemma questioned, and Fitz shook his head once more.

''I can't.'' He admitted, even bringing that subject up was hard enough for him. Daisy sighed, eyeing Mack carefully, she felt that he knew it was coming. Just then, Mack looked at them, his eyes filled with hot tears that have not yet spilled.

''I don't think I can go back.'' Mack said, loudly enough for everyone to hear in the room and turn to him.

''Mack-'' Daisy stood up but was suddenly cut off by him.

Mack was shaking his head, ''I can't leave Hope here. I can't let her go, I'm sorry.'' He said apologetically, he knew that Elena was waiting for him on the other side, but he couldn't go back. Not after he had gotten his daughter back.

Coulson and Mace had already remembered everything they needed to, so Coulson stepped in, ''Mack, you do know she isn't real?'' He tried to ask gently, but he could only ask the question with pity and sadness.

Mack nodded, slowly walking towards the exit of the quinjet, ''She's real enough for me.'' He replied and spoke up before taking his last step out of the quinjet, ''Please don't come after me. I'm staying here, and my mind is all made up.'' His firm voice said, and then, he was gone.

Fitz smacked his fist down onto the box that he sat on before placing his hands on his head, ''It's all my fault.'' He said, ''I couldn't bring her back.''

Ward wanted to comfort him, but he didn't know what to say, he barely knew the guy, but somehow, he felt like he knew him for years. ''If we stay in here for too long, we die.'' May reminded them, they all knew it was time to leave.

''But Mack!'' Daisy exclaimed, almost breaking down because no matter how hard they all tried to bring everyone back, they still lost one.

''Go back.'' Ward said, giving them all a serious look, ''I can't be brought back too. I have time to convince Mack to go with you guys, but you don't.'' He spoke the truth, only utter truth.

''Ward...'' Daisy said in a low tone, she was out of words. Ward saw that and approached her slowly with a smile that told her it was time to say goodbye.

''It's okay.'' He said and gave her a single nod, ''For all of the bad thing's I've done in the real world, let me do this too. Let me bring him back for you since you don't have anymore time. Then, shut this world down.'' Ward explained with a hard swallow.

Daisy shook her head as everyone watched the interaction between them without saying a word, ''That'd mean killing you.'' She said, knowing that she could not do that.

''But I couldn't live with the memory of you and not having you here with me.'' Ward breathed out, staring at her even lips, ''I couldn't live with that. Missing you would kill me.'' He said and before he could, Daisy leaned in to kiss him softly before pulling away.

''Thank you.'' She said and did not need to say anything more since Ward knew everything she would say.

''Now go.'' He said with a final smile, before Daisy nodded and rejoined her team in the middle of the quinjet.

''How do we wake up?'' May questioned, turning to Jemma.

''Think of your last memory before you got plugged in, then your surroundings. Think of as many things as you can to break the code and corrupt it. Then, once you've done it, you should be up.'' She explained, May closed her eyes first, thinking of every memory she could recall.

Her body began fading slowly before completely disappearing into nothing. ''She's up.'' Jemma said, confirming that it had worked, ''You're next, sir.'' She said to Coulson and he did the same, before his body was gone too. Mace went, then Fitz, and finally Jemma.

Daisy was the last one. She looked at Ward, though she was unable to utter another word.

''I know everything you'd say, Daisy.'' He said with a smile, that again was a goodbye.

Daisy nodded before closing her eyes. A bunch of memories started invading her vision and she slowly began seeing her hands disappear into nothing. Just then, she had realized that this was the last time she would ever see the Ward she had always loved and wanted.

''I love you!'' She yelled, though it only came out as a whisper before her body vanished.

''I love you too, Daisy.'' Ward said in the empty jet.

* * *

 ** _The story is almost finished, probably two more chapters yet, though I'm not entirely sure on that._**

 ** _Thank you for all the nice feedback throughout this story, it truly means a lot to me to have all of you guys, you're all really supportive readers and I cannot be more grateful for it._**

 ** _I might begin to write stories for season 1 of agents of SHIELD after this one, but who knows ;)_**

 ** _Thank you all!_**


	33. Earned Freedom

''Where the hell are we?'' Coulson asked, unplugging himself away carefully from all of the cables that surrounded his body. May jumped up, taking in deep breaths loudly, she's been in there for so long...she almost forget what the real world felt like.

Coulson jumped from the weird looking chair and knelt down in front of May, ''Careful,'' He warned, unplugging everything, ''We're back.''

May nodded, relaxing into his arms when he finally lifted her out and placed her on the cold ground. Mace woke up and unplugged himself before taking a look at his surroundings. ''What is this place?'' He questioned before Coulson turned to him, never leaving May's side, ''That's what we're trying to figure out.''

Fitz was next, he roughly pulled away all the cables and fell onto the ground with his fists hitting it first, ''It's my fault that Mack is in there.'' He whispered, his gaze never leaving the concrete ground.

''No it isn't, Fitz.'' Coulson said, trying to comfort him.

Fitz shook his head, ''It is, I helped to build Aida, I helped. She's a work of my hands. It was me, I built her and she did this to us. To Mack.'' He sat down, burying his face into his arms that were shivering from the cold of the surroundings.

Mace approached him and tapped his back, ''You ended it, agent Fitz.'' He said truthfully, ''there's no way we would be back here if it wasn't for you, if you hadn't killed her. Aida would have followed us and killed us in ways it's hard to imagine.'' Mace's thoughtful explanation made Fitz look up. He did end it. He did.

''Maybe I did end it,'' Fitz said before directing his gaze from everyone's faces again, ''But it doesn't change the fact that I've started it. It doesn't change the fact that I lost my best friend to a fake world.''

Coulson shook his head from across the cold room, ''We didn't lose him, not yet. Hard to admit but Ward might actually save the day in there. For the first time, I trust him to bring out team member back and do something good.'' He explained with a slight smirk, giving Fitz hope.

Mace tapped Fitz's back again, ''We need to get going.'' And everyone was up on their feet.

''You're not going anywhere.'' A deep, manly voice with an accent said. It was the Russian man, known as the superior.

 ** _XXXXX_**

''Oh Dios! Thought you weren't coming back'' Yoyo yelled when Daisy finally opened her eyes, Jemma was unplugging herself from the machine with Pipers help. Daisy sat up carefully and took in a good few breaths of the real world air.

Yoyo unplugged her, throwing the cables to the side and onto the floor. ''Did you get everyone out?'' Yoyo questioned, but Jemma and Daisy were sharing weird looks that she didn't find appealing.

Daisy didn't answer directly, ''We can't say anything now, we have to locate them first, Aida must've used a good place to hide them before plugging them into the framework.'' She said and put on her SHIELD jacket. Agent Davis directed Daisy to the nearest computer where she tried to get their location somehow.

''What do you mean you can't say anything now?'' Yoyo asked, her annoyed tone coming out after she had been waiting for everyone's return for so long.

''I'm sorry.'' Jemma said, ''We're still unsure of who woke up.'' She lied, everyone except for Mack were back, but the girls still had hope that Ward was going to convince Mack to come back. He had to...

Yoyo bit her stood with a blank look when Simmons moved away and went to join Daisy near the computer.

''qué está pasando?'' She whispered to herself and let out an annoyed breath before joining the girls. ''How are you going to locate them?'' she questioned, watching Daisy working on the computer

''I saw a submarine before entering the framework and before I knew almost everyone were LMD's. We locate that and maybe we can get the answers we want.'' She explained and Yo-yo just nodded, waiting patiently for Daisy to find something that could lead them to the team.

 ** _XXXXX_**

''Damn wrong you are.'' May said, standing up before falling back to the ground.

''It's cute.'' The superior said with his bulky arms crossed, ''You all have matching outfits. All terrified and confused.''

Coulson was trying to get May to stand down, but she was stubborn, getting ready to attack and fight. The superior grinned, ''Want to fight me?'' He asked and then looked at Coulson, ''Let her.''

''How about you fight me?'' Coulson said, feeling stronger that May currently was.

''Coulson, I wouldn't say that's the best idea-'' Fitz was then suddenly cut off by Coulson.

''It is.'' He said, standing right up to the superior. Fitz eyed them carefully before whispering 'no' under his breath.

''Coulson, stop!'' He yelled before hearing at least a few other pairs of footsteps from outside the door. It opened, and it was just exactly what Fitz feared. The russian in front of Coulson was an LMD...and there were many more of them.

Coulson turned to the door, looking at many other copies of LMD's of the superior before all air went out from him as he was grabbed by the neck. Coulson was slammed to the nearest wall, the superiors hand was tightly wrapped around his throat that was desperate for oxygen. Mace tacked the superior to the ground, and Coulson fell with him. With a few good bunches, Mace could hear little sparkles of something coming from the LMD, he had killed it.

Five other LMD's of the superior entered the room, each one of them took a different corner as they scattered themselves out. May finally managed to stand up, she was definitely not going down without putting up a fight.

''You won't get out of here alive.'' The LMD's said in unison, but the team refused to believe that. None of them had weapons, just hand to fight. Without any warning, May was the first one to leave her position, she ran towards the LMD closest to her and slid on the floor, getting behind him. She was behind his back. Grabbing his arms with her own, May flipped him over her own body and the superior fell with a loud thud. Another one was prepared to attack her, but Mace and Coulson stepped in.

The rest of the three turned to Fitz, all eyeing them with their realistic eyes that he knew were robotic. ''I got him.'' One of them said, marching towards Fitz. Fitz backed up so far that his back hit the wall. When the LMD was close enough to cause damage, Fitz landed a punch right into its nose, it let out a sickening crack, but the LMD of the superior only grinned wider. ''Scared?'' He asked for his own amusement before punching with in the stomach.

''Fitz!'' Coulson yelled, seeing the younger man falling to the ground with his hands around his stomach.

''Go!'' Mace yelled, ''I've got this one.'' He said and continuously beat the LMD in the face and its most weakest areas that he assumed was the neck. Coulson ran towards them, kicking the LMD in the back of its knee, it fell to the ground with a slight grunt, but it wasn't pain, it was annoyance.

Fitz looked up, seeing that Coulson was in front of him. He stood up painfully, still holding his abdomen as pain radiated through it. Coulon had his arms wrapped around the back of the LMD's neck, twisting it as gruesomely as he could to somehow rip it off. The LMD was slowly regaining its composition, trying to grab Coulon from behind itself. With a final thought, Fitz kicked the LMD right in the middle of its neck, Coulson and its head went flying backwards as sparks of fire and electricity came out from the now naked wires.

May was struggling to fight due to being plugged into the framework for so long. She wasn't accustom to this yet. Feeling everything that was this real. She finally felt alive. Really alive. The LMD of the superior that May was fighting had flipped her over to the ground. The LMD stood above her as she tried to kick it in the most sensitive area known to man. It didn't work. The LMD couldn't feel anything. May was grabbed by her hair and dragged across the ground painfully, her back rubbing across the concrete roughly. She groaned out, but continued kicking it with no response to her kicks.

Coulson was desperate to go and help her, but another LMD stood in his way, blocking his complete view of May. ''Let go!'' May yelled angrily, the LMD stepped on her neck, preventing her from breathing. Her hands reached to different directions in attempts to get the LMD's boot off her neck somehow, it didn't move, didn't even flinch slightly.

Then, as if luck had finally started being on her side, she felt something long brushing her fingers just slightly, it was something made out of hard metal, though the rust stained it just slightly. May pushed her body out even further to reach it with the boot of the LMD still on her neck, pressing hard. May had it. It was withing her grasp, she wrapped her fingers around the metal object and brought it up. It was an old pole, shorter than her leg. She pushed in into the LMD's knee, and it fell to the ground as she managed to damage some of the wires. May rolled to the side, gasping for air before standing up and bringing the pole right through the LMD's eye. It was dead.

''Damn.'' She whispered out, breathing shallowly to return all of the lost oxygen back slowly. May ran up to Mace, stabbing the LMD that was on top of him through the chest. Mace rolled out from underneath it with a bloodied face. ''He got a few good hits in.'' Mace said, rubbing his nose that was bleeding the most.

''Two more to go.'' May told him and they turn to face the other two LMD's.

Mace ran out to Fitz, grabbing the LMD's attention before it could get to the engineer and hurt him. May was with Coulson, trying to free him from the tight grasp that the LMD hand around his neck.

The LMD pulled out a knife, waving it in front of Mace to show that it had the upper hand. Mace watched the LMD, then the knife, both swinging towards him. ''I hope you really don't think that you can beat me with that.'' Mace said with a serious face. The LMD of the superior frowned, letting out an angry grunt before charging at in full speed. Fitz couldn't just watch, what if Mace got stabbed? Fitz would blame it on himself...

Fitz grabbed the LMD's arm from behind, stopping it front running at Mace. The LMD turned around, hitting Fitz hard in the face with the butt of the knife and slashing across his shoulder. As the LMD turned back around to go after Mace, he was already there with the pole that May had used to end the previous LMD's. Mace smiled, impaling it right through where the heart would be. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud as electric sparks burst out from its chest.

''You okay?'' Mace asked before hearing May screaming out in pain. She was on the floor, the LMD smashing her face at the ground brutally. Coulson was out cold. Unconscious. Mace ran towards it, swinging the pole back and then into the LMD's face. He received no reaction, it was still beating May's face down. Mace grabbed the LMD's head, pulling it towards himself before sticking his thumbs into the realistic eyeballs.

A soft pop came out, Fitz was sure he was about to throw up as his face paled and his heart beat fastened. The door opened, but nobody heard it.

The LMD was still standing, even with its eyeballs out. May was almost unconscious, breathing heavily on the bloody ground beneath her that was covered in her blood. Just as the LMD was about to deliver a punch into Mace's face a knife came sticking out right through its neck and out as it finally crumbled to the ground. ''Agent Johnson...'' Mace breathed out, giving her a grateful look before sliding to the ground and sitting down.

''Fitz, you're bleeding!'' Jemma exclaimed eyeing his shoulder whilst running towards him.

He shook his head, ''Help May, she's pretty beat up.'' Jemma went running to aim, getting her up slowly before examining her injuries with care.

''Mack...'' Yoyo whispered out softly, seeing his body still plugged into the machine. She went towards him, placed her hands on the wires as she was about to pull them away.

''No!'' Fitz screamed, scrambling up from the floor, ''It could kill him. You can't just unplug him.'' He explained and Yoyo stood still, eyeing Mack's body sadly.

''Why is he still there? Didn't he want to come back? For you? For me?'' She questioned, and the whole team seemed to look down.

''Something happened to him.'' Jemma said, ''On the other side, he has Hope...His daughter is there with him. He wasn't strong enough to leave her behind...'' She explained, sadness in Jemma's voice was evident. Yoyo shook slightly, almost falling. She placed her hand on Mack's, knowing that it was his choice to come back...

''He has every right to decide now.'' Yoyo spoke quietly, just above a whisper, ''I love him for whatever choice he makes.''

''We have to go. We'll bring his body somewhere safe with this whole damned machine.'' Daisy said, motioning out to the door.

* * *

 _ **I think I'm doing alright with the updates this week ;) Unfortunately, I did not study for my chemistry test at all and ended up getting a really low score buuuuut this fanfiction needs finishing! Please review, and as always, thank you for reading! :)**_

 _ **It's almost the end of this story, what would you guys expect to see in the end?**_


	34. Real The End

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER :) Read the author's note at the end please if you are interested in some future stories ;)**_

* * *

''We can't go back to the base, it's nothing but ashes.'' Daisy said with a frown, as Fitz, Davis and Piper carefully placed Mack's body with the whole weird looking chair into a safe place in the Zephyr.

''What do you mean?'' May questioned, not recalling anything, in fact, everyone could not remember anything except for Daisy, Simmons, Piper and Davis.

Daisy crossed her arms, ''Well, you all tried killing us and replacing us with LMD's. Shot me a couple of times but as you can see we're here.'' She said.

Coulson cringed, half shutting his eyes, ''Sorry for that.'' He apologetically said. As soon as Simmons had taken care of everyone's injuries, the Zephyr was ready to go.

''May, are you sure you'd like to fly? You're not in a good state at the moment.'' Simmons explained, but May refused to get any rest, she needed to get her team that was also her family out of that place before it didn't shatter beneath their feet. The Zephyr was roaming the skies in no longer than ten minutes, with May as the pilot, the team felt in safe hands.

''I wonder how Ward is doing with getting Mack to realize that he needs to come back...'' Daisy whispered to nobody in particular, watching Mack's body remaining completely still through the glass.

 ** _XXXXX_**

Ward left the empty jet and headed for the city as darkness claimed the sky and clouds above him. Lights glimmered in the distance, he grinned softly before his face dropped, though a small smile still lingered above his chin. Ward was glad they were back where they belonged. He imagined Daisy's face immersed in happiness and joy, gladness and relief...every emotion that wasn't bad. That's how he wanted to see her. Ward didn't want to have it any other way. Up and down a hill he went, he thought of the things he would do just to see her face. Just to see Daisy smile in her real world.

It haunted him. Realizing that he had been living in somewhere that was fake haunted Ward. His mind...Couldn't comprehend it. None of it. What he could however understand was, the pure happiness Daisy must've felt. Ward was happy for her. Joyful. Everything that was positive.

About an hour on the road across the city and the suburbs, Ward could finally see a dim light coming from Mack's house. He was in his daughters' room. Ward placed his hand on the door, having a quick think about what he was going to say, how he was going to convince Mack. ''This doesn't need to happen with practice.'' Ward whispered to himself before knocking on the door with his knuckles. The words needed to come from the heart. The only way to convince someone would be by being completely honest and real. _Real._

''Hey?'' Mack asked, his daughter clutching his hand from behind him.

''Can I come in?'' Ward questioned, serious expression planted on his face.

''Sure.'' Mack replied, moving from the door to let him in before shutting it. ''Sit.'' He pointed towards the sofa. Mack turned to Hope and planted a kiss on her forehead before stroking her hair gently, ''Go to sleep Hope. I'll see you in the morning, honey.'' He said and she nodded, yawning at the same time.

As soon as Hope was gone and the door in her room was closed, Mack turned to Ward. ''What is it? I already told them I'm not coming back if that's why you came.''

Ward nodded, closing his eyes and tilting his head down as if the words he had just heard broke his heart. It didn't break his, but Ward knew it'd break the hearts of his newly made friends. ''Is that so?'' He questioned, trying to be intimidating, he was trying to find some sort of hesitation in Mack's features, but there was none. It was only confirmation, confirmation that he was staying.

''I can't go back.'' Mack said, ''I can't leave Hope. I lost her once, I can't lose her again. Not this time.''

''Mack.'' Ward said steadily, he looked at him with his cold eyes that the night seemed to consume, ''You are the only real thing in here. The only real person that isn't some sort of combination of codes. _Real._ Do you even know what that means? Do you know just how far I'd go to be _real_? You're the only one, Mack.'' He said, how could being real in this fake world mean nothing to Mack?

''It doesn't matter that I'm real. I know I am.'' Mack replied back, his louder tone coming out, ''You're all real enough to me, this world is real enough, Hope is real enough!''

Ward sighed, though he somehow understood Mack. Having the only thing he loved right by his side...Why would he leave? Ward then shook his head, he promised to get Mack back to them. He had to. ''Tell me, what's the best thing to happen to you back in the real world?''

Mack thought for a moment before _her_ face flashed before his eyes. It was her. ''Yo-yo.'' He said, ''Yo-yo is the best thing to happen to me back there.''

Ward nodded, leaning towards Mack, ''Do you know how devastated she'd feel if you never came back? Do you? How heart broken she'd feel if you never woke up from wherever you're asleep. How betrayed and deeply saddened she'd feel for the rest of her life because you exchanged her for something that isn't real. And the worst part? The worst part is that you know this isn't real, and you'd know that you'd be leaving her like that.'' Ward explained, he didn't want to push Mack, but it was the hard truth they all had to learn.

''Living here isn't living.'' Ward finished, with a slight shake of his head he stood up and paced around the room, he saw Mack in deep thought, his dark eyes full of tears and choices.

''Living here isn't living.'' Ward repeated quietly, just above a whisper.

 _ **XXXXX**_

''What's the plan?'' Piper asked after having Mack placed securely in a room.

''We land somewhere safe, rest and then contact who we have to.'' Daisy replied, thinking was too much for every single one of them. Nobody could think straight. Not after what they had all witnessed. Loud gasping came from the room that was made out of glass. They all turned that way with their hearts beating inside their chests. Mack was tearing the cables and wires from his body before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

''What's going on?'' May yelled from the cockpit.

''Just keep the plane steady.'' Coulson yelled back, implying that he'll tell her later.

''Mack!'' Fitz yelled, running into the room and helping him up. The whole team was right behind Fitz, all stepping into the medium-sized glass room. ''Help him up, help him up!'' Someone said before Mack felt different pairs of hands grabbing him from all sides.

He sunk back to the floor as soon as everyone helped him stand up and sobbed. All the team could do was watch. Mack didn't know it would be this hard coming back, returning to reality where everyone he loved were waiting for him. He lost her. He lost Hope.

''Mack...'' Came a voice with a crack that made Mack look up. The team shuffled out of the room, half of them had unshed tears of their own from seeing Mack like that.

''Yo-yo?'' He questioningly said whilst wiping his eyes and tears that were dripping down his scruffy cheeks, ''I came back for you.'' He spoke quietly, his voice quivering when he saw her face right in front of him.

Elena grabbed his face gently, pulling it closer to her own, they were inches apart and her voice was finally able to make a sound, ''Thank you.'' She said, as if him coming back had saved her. It did. It saved her from a life long misery. Her cold breath spread across her face and he leaned in even closer, their lips connected and they shared a soft kiss. She felt Mack's lip shake from under her.

''It's okay...'' She told him in a whisper, ''It's all okay.''

Jemma bit her lip, she wasn't able to watch the interaction between them, the deeply saddened Mack. She couldn't turn to him without seeding her own tears. Fitz sat beside her, feeling the same things she was. What if they had to go through something like that?

''Jemma...'' Fitz said and she turned to him, ''Thanks for coming in there to save us. To save me.''

Jemma almost chuckled, though she still wasn't able to, she simply smiled and placed her head onto his shoulder, ''What else was I gonna do?''

They both crossed universes for each other...different kinds of universes, but they both did. To save one another. It was all worth it.

 _ **XXXXX**_

With Hope tightly asleep and knowing that the world he knew was coming to an end, Ward left the house. Kicking a few rocks on his way into the unknown, Ward thought about it all. He wandered wherever the path would let him, and by the time he finally looked up from the dusty road, he was out of the city which lit up the night from the distance.

Ward enjoyed the view. It was what he always liked. Just sitting and watching and thinking. It was perfect. He sat down onto swaying grass to his right. The wind blew his hair slightly, then his jacket.

''What a way to go...'' He said with half a grin, smiling at the world in front of him that he knew was going to end any second.

''What a way to -''

* * *

 _ **This is it! I kind of actually felt emotional writing this last bit of the fanfiction... this literally never happens to me. I actually felt emotional for once whilst writing my own story.**_

 _ **What do you guys think of this last chapter? I'd like to collect and review your last thoughts so please review for the last time! It'd be cool to get your final opinions :)**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO INCREDIBLY MUCH to everyone who has read and reviewed! I honestly cannot be happier with the feedback I received for this fanfiction, you're all the sweetest people ever! So, thank you for walking on this beautiful planet!**_

 _ **It's been a pleasure writing this! Feel free to visit back this story anytime and you can still review then :)**_

 _ **For my next fanfiction, I'm planning to write a season one story, I have an idea about FitzSimmons BUT FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY IDEAS for me to work with! I read every single review so I will definitely read your idea!**_

 _ **YOU CAN LITERALLY LEAVE YOUR IDEAS, AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN RIGHT THEM OUT FOR YOU AND IF IT IS MY STYLE OF WRITING :) PLEASE DON'T BE SHY TO SHARE IDEAS! Bless YOU ALL and thank you once more!**_


End file.
